Naruto, The Son of Adam: Rapture's Last Hope
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: Naruto in Bioshock world: After a terrifying accident, a young blonde survives to tell the tale, but how long will he survive when he discovers the underwater city of Rapture? With Splicers, Big Daddy's, and Ryan's secret, we'll soon find out. NaruxTayu
1. Welcome to Rapture! Naruto's Arrival

Welcome one and all! Yeah, if you are here, you must be one major fan of mine, or you think this is interesting... Allow me to explain!

This is a Naruto and Bioshock Crossover.. how do you do one you ask? Well, it isn't easy. Either have Rapture shit like big daddies, Adam, plasmids and guns in the Naruto world, very crazy shit happens, or a more in depth story line with Naruto running around Rapture like his own backyard!

This is the Latter, Naruto will begin his Journey into Rapture the same way we begin Bioshock 1. Plane crash and descend into the deep blue...

**POLL ANNOUNCEMENT! EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW TELLING ME WHICH CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY! MUST BE WELL KNOWN CHARACTERS!**

LET US BEGIN THE MADNESS! HAHAHAHAHA!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

They say Poseidon created Atlantis as a monument for his worshipers to be rewarded. They say the Sea is a cruel mistress. They speak of the impossible as if no one can find their place to be...

They told one man that no one can do the impossible. They told one man that a man's worth was not earned, but fated. They told a single man, that magic never existed, and only what we make from science is possible.

One man did what they said only a God could do, One man created a place where people could earn their worth. One man had advanced science to levels no one could comprehend, and created what others would call magic. One man did the Impossible. This man, with great pride and love for true humanity, had a son... this son... would come back to destroy his failure...

"PWAH!" A young man burst form the waters of the Atlantic, surfacing for air with such fierce breathing, he almost drowned from his experience. He looked around, gasping and spitting water form his mouth as he witnessed the crashed airliner he was in just minutes before it plummeted to the ground.

It was a full moon night as he was surrounded by fire and flame on the top of the water, and started swinging forward, the only place to swim as behind him was more fire. He saw the fire spread quickly over the water and ignite the fuel tank that sat on the top of the water, the tail of the jet slowly singing downward.

He looked around and seen a lighthouse of some kind, or whatever this tall thing was. He swam for it, seeing stairs in the water to climb. He huffed as he reached them, climbing up a few steps and turning, sitting on the steps ads he looked back to the crash. "What... happened..."

The man had spiky golden hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, and piercing blue eyes. He wore an Orange coat with black flames on the ridges, orange shirt under it and black pants. His name, was Naruto Uzumaki.

As he looked at the tail of the plane sinking into the ocean deep, and getting his breathing under control, he decided to seek some help. He climbed the staircase to the tall building in the middle of the ocean, and seen the door was ajar. This was unusual...

A strange tall building in the middle of nowhere in the ocean, that just happened to be right next to the sinking plane that he was in that crashed, and the door was ajar? He thought either it was abandoned, or he was being lured... He had no choice though, it was either wait days on end outside in the sun and moon, possibly die of starvation and thirst, or go in and seek help.

He walked into the door, and seen the whole building was pitch black, the only light came from outside. It shown some kind of pedestal ahead, and as he walked further in, the light started to vanish. He gasped, looking behind him and seeing the door close of it's own accord, and ran to it.

The door closed shut, and he slammed his body into it, pounding on it. "HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" It was too late, the door was locked.

Suddenly, though, the lights of the building came on, and shown a wondrous sight. Above him and the pedestal was a bronze statue of a man, holding a red banner up that said, 'No Gods or Kings. Only Man.' and it was in big letters.

He walked up to the pedestal and saw a plaque with writing, and it said, 'In what country is there a place for people like me?'. He hummed in thought. "_This is weird alright. What is this place? And what is it doing here in the middle of the ocean?_"

He looked around and seen the hole in the middle of the room, and looked over the edge, but the lower levels were still darkened. He walked around it and saw more stairs, this time leading downward. As he took the first step down, the lights for the darkened stairwell lite up, and he hummed. "Curiouser and curiouser..."

He went around the bend and down the last flight of stairs to the lower level he saw, and the place started lighting up slowly. He looked and seen three plaques on the wall, one on either side of him on the two flights of stairs going down, and the third in front of him at the bottom of the stairs. He went to the left and walked down, looking at the first plaque, which had a picture of what it said, 'Science'.

He came to the bottom and seen the next one, showing a picture of what it said as well, 'Industry'. He looked at what the bottom had, and it was a sphere, or sub of some kind. He waited as he looked up to the last one, showing a picture of what it said again, 'Art'.

He went back down and looked at the sub, sphere, whatever it actually was. HE looked around it, and seen nothing.. He sighed. "There's only one way to go now... I didn't see any food, or any drinkable water. The only thing left for me to do is use this thing. What would my father, Minato Namikaze do? Hmmm."

He looked at the thing intently... He sighed heavily as he walked up to it. "This is the best option. Who knows, it may be an emergency escape sub to the nearest safe house."

He went in and looked around, whistling. "Just like the rest of the shit here, it's pretty sleek and well designed." He looked at the shortwave radio and smirked. "Bingo!" He sat on the seat in the thing and clicked the buttons, twisting the nobs. "Hello, this is a survivor of flight J-196. Anyone here me? I repeat, this is a survivor of Flight J-196, do you read me?"

As he only got static he sighed. "That figures, we're too far away for the short-wave to kick in." He looked at the lever of the pod and thought if he should or not... "_No other option here..._" He got up and reached for it. What would happen the moment he pulled the lever, not even he could imagine was possible in a thousand years...

He pulled the Lever and he heard the door of the thing closing, and looked as it did. He sat down on the floor, getting into a meditative state, feeling the thing rock as it was disengaged and started his practices. His father always told him he had unique blood inside him, able to change the world. His father told him if he wished to gain control of it, he would have to tap into the energy he always felt, the strange eruption he always felt down to his core...

He opened his eyes as he tried to tap into his energy, which never worked usually but he always did try, knowing it was there. He saw a statue as he descended, and then a carved marker, saying '18 fathoms' and another statue holding it up.

He saw a slide of paper come up in front of him, and suddenly it was like a movie. He looked behind him and saw a miniature camera attached to the top of the sub giving him the movie. The picture changed and upbeat music came on, and it was like an advertisement, saying 'Fire at your fingertips!' and then 'Incinerate!' and the products overview, 'Plasmids, by Ryan Industries.'

That got him a bit puzzled, but intrigued. The music stopped for a second ad the tape and movie changed. It showed the man he saw carved into a statue back in the building holding up the banner, and it introduced itself.

The movie signed the picture as 'From the Desk of Ryan.' and in a voice of drive, he spoke. "I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat on his brow? No, says the man in Washington, It belongs to the poor." And it showed the White house with a big bald eagle attacking someone.

The man continued his rant though, and the picture changed to that of a huge hand coming from a light in the sky to a fearful man, and a dome building with a cross in the background. "No, says the man in Vatican, it belongs to GOD!"

The picture changed once more, as the man continued, to a picture of a fearful man being threatened by a huge hammer and sickle, a star shining with light on a building in the background. "No, says the man in Moscow, it belongs to everyone!"

It once again showed the picture of the man with the quote of the desk again ad the man continued. "I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the _impossible_. I chose... Rapture!" The slide pulled back, the picture movie was done, but the music and tape was still on... and as the view cleared the rocks of the ocean, Naruto looked amazed, as when they cleared the rocks, he saw it, a huge underwater city of industry!

Tunnels and passages connecting buildings, fish and squids swimming about, lights of the buildings shining like a real city. The man continued, as he looked around, getting up and trying to look around the sides from the front. "A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small, and with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well."

The pod passed by a statue that was blocking Naruto's view of the rest of the city, as he heard the tape click and turn off. He saw someone in the tunnel connecting two buildings, and it looked like a scuba diver of some sort, welding the struts of the tube. He chalked it down to the city needing maintenance to keep itself from flooding and killing everyone.

He seen a whale swimming through the city, as if it was a traffic bus. Suddenly though, he heard another voice suddenly come from inside the pod. "... But the lighthouse is all lit up like hellfire... Looks like some kind of plane crash."

Naruto looked around for the voice, letting his sight try for anything as his ears directed him. The voice was not from the movie, but someone else entirely. Another voice, different from the first two so far, came on to answer. "We're in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, how could it-" "Don't know, you best get over there, and be quick about it. The splicers are coming."

Naruto looked as the pod entered an entrance tube to the city. He narrowed his eyes as the lights lite up along it, words welcoming him to Rapture. "_Not a safe house... But an underwater city. This does not bold well to me, not one bit...I have a very bad feeling about this..._"

As the pod entered a vertical tube, advertisements on the walls, he heard the two still speaking. "How do you know someone is even coming?" "Because we got a Bathysphere on it's way down. That means we got company."

Naruto felt the pod rising and now knowing what he was in, a Bathysphere. As the thing rose up, he looked to the only sound device available for them to speak inside the sphere, and it was the shortwave radio. He was about to grab it and ask them, but then the voice came up, the one that couldn't believe he was coming in. "Ok, the 'sphere- the 'sphere is coming up now."

Naruto pulled away from the radio, as he saw light form above the sphere enter the pod a little, and knew they were waiting for him anyway, so why bother with the radio. The first voice from the radio came up. "Johnny, Security is bangin' off all over, get a move on!"

He surfaced inside a large room, darkened all around, and in front of him was a man, walking backwards with his back to the pod, whimpering in fear. He then saw something moving in front of him, some sort of slumped over person with ragged breathing.

The man spoke in fear. "Please, lady... I didn't mean no trespass... Just don't hurt me." HE saw as the darkness took them again, and glowing hooks came from the woman's hands. Naruto was starting to sweat, anticipating something horrible to come... he was right.

The man was terrified, starting to raise his voice to her. "Just let me go. You can keep my gun. You can- AHH!" Naruto winced as the woman struck fast, cutting the poor man in half, blood spilling everywhere, a little splattering on the Bathysphere's glass door...

The woman's breathing was ragged as she got close to the pod, and Naruto looked horrified as the woman was disfigured and her hands WERE the hooks. It was like a monster from a nightmare. It spoke softly to him. "Is it someone new?..."

It wasn't very long till the woman shrieked in high pitched rage and jumped up. Naruto heard her on the top of the pod as she screamed, her hooks scrapping the sphere loudly. Naruto clamped his hands over his ears as the sound was too much for him. He looked as she tried to bust the sphere open, a hole appearing in the side, and then another on the other side.

It didn't last long, but she never did get through to him. She jumped of and in front of the pod. Eh was breathing rapidly, terror in his heart. She turned, her back still to him as she looked at him. She then slowly walked into the darkness before jumping up, and vanishing.

He stood tall, shocked at what he seen and what he experienced. "_This is no safe house, this isn't even a city for those who are lost. This is a damned city, no way this is real. She was totally disfigured, what the hell happened? And why were her hands replaced with hooks! Why did she murder that man..._"

Suddenly the first voice from the radio came up once more. "Would you kindly pick up that shortwave radio?" Naruto looked to it, and grabbed it, sliding it from it's slot and pressing the button on it.

Naruto put it near his mouth, breathing heavily. "Yeah... I'm here..." He was still trying to process the information racking his brain, wondering what the hell this place was, why he thought this was better then starving up in the lighthouse.

The man spoke to him softly, as if distressed by the loss of his friend. "I don't know how you survived that plane crash, but I've never been one to question Providence. I'm Atlas, and I aim to keep you alive. Now keep on moving, we're going to have to get you to higher ground."

Naruto huffed, looking around the outside. "You're insane, you know that? I just witnessed a murder by some freak with hooks. You expect me to leave this sphere and my safety behind, just to get to higher ground where it may be even MORE dangerous?"

Atlas spoke to him encouragingly. "It's more dangerous to stay in one spot. You stay in a single spot, they will find a way to blast you from that sphere and kill you. Your best option, is to keep moving forward here. Don't worry, I'll help you survive, every step of the way."

Naruto looked outside, seeing the dank building and judging his next move... he sighed. "Fine. As long as you help me survive, I guess I will try to follow your instructions." Naruto pulled the lever for the door, and it opened up for him.

Atlas spoke again. "That's it. Now, take a deep breath, and step out of the bathysphere. I won't leave you twisting in the wind. I promise."

Naruto took a deep breath, calming his nerves mainly. He stepped forward, taking his first step into this new world he was thrust into, by his own stupidity no less. He slowly walked down the hall, looking around for the monster woman, seeing the city through the glass of the window that was holding the pressure of the water of the deep.

As he cleared the 'red carpet' Atlas spoke again. "We're going to need to draw her out of hiding. Don't worry, she's a Spider Splicer, she only attacks in ambush in an area she thinks is most horrifying to attack from."

Naruto was confused as hell, and looked to a strange chamber with electricity inside it, and then down the way across it. "Spider Splicer? What the hell is that? You will have to give me the rundown when I am in safety..."

As he walked down the way, the woman spoke in hissing softness. "I'll wrap you in a sheet..." He walked up the stairs quietly, and suddenly something burst and sparks flew from the wall. Naruto jumped back, looking around in the shadows. He was hyperventilating as he walked slowly forward. He came to a crumbled pillar, and Atlas spoke softly again. "Just a bit further..."

Naruto suddenly saw her drop from the ceiling in the shadows ahead, and stood still, ready to fight. He may not know what was going on, he may not have a single clue about Splicers or who this woman was, or what kind of hell he was in, but he wouldn't go down without a fight!

HE didn't need to fight though, as she was suddenly turned on the spotlight form above him and beeping was heard. Naruto looked as helicopter toys of some kind came after her, and firing machine guns at her for real. Naruto stepped back a bit, seeing that, but soon she was gone and the toys were gone too.

The light came back to green and in front of him, showing a doorway, which was crumbled and caved in... Atlas came back. "Now, would you kindly find yourself a crowbar or something? Bloody Splicers sealed Johnny in before they.. ugh, goddamn splicers!"

Naruto was breathing heavily, jumping over the pillar and moving to the doorway. He seen it was only blocked by stone, and could be easily broken with force. He, though, hadn't the force to do it without something like a crowbar.

He looked around for anything metal, and seen a Wrench nearby. He grabbed it and clapped it against his open hand. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, before he swung hard, breaking the stone walla way after three strikes.

Naruto ducked under the sign that was stuck in the way, and seen above. He seen something on fire blocking his way further, and heard mumbling... he knew this was a trap... HE narrowed his vision and walked up, getting ready to spring the trap and dodge it. "AHHHH!" Naruto cursed as the person above screamed and shoved the fiery couch down, making it tumble and roll down the stairs.

Naruto ran and ducked, rolling through the hole of the doorway he made and watched the couch hit bottom. He noticed the Couch rolled forward a bit to give him space. He ducked under the arch again and kicked the couch forward more, making more room, before walking through and around it, dodging the fire before climbing up the stairs quietly and slowly.

Naruto clapped the wrench in his hand again, getting ready for a fight. "_This isn't good... I'm surrounded by monsters and murderers apparently, and nothing I can do but fight my way through._" He got to the top of the stairs, looking into the next room, and seen no one. But as he passed the doorway, he seen someone rush at him with a wrench of their own.

Naruto dodged their strike and reared back, swinging with all his strength and smashing it against the strange man's head. He watched as the man's head split wide open and he fell to the ground, dead and brains spilling out to the floor.

Naruto looked horrified at his actions. Sure he would fight these monsters, but did he really have to murder them? Atlas came back on the radio. "You did good. These things, these Splicers, their nothing but genetically challenged idiots with only one thing on their mind. Kill or be killed. They will even attack each other from time to time for whatever they are looking for. In Rapture, unlike the surface, it;s kill or be killed. If you want to survive here in Rapture, you'll need to do wicked things, killing people left and right, or risk being just another corpse around Rapture that didn't have the will to survive."

Naruto hit the wall with his back, still staring at the man he had just killed. He slide to the ground, in horror at his actions. Atlas' speech to him made some sense, but that just didn't make any sense from how he was raised...

He picked up the radio to talk to him. "That's just sick though. Why? Why is it like this here? Who would let things get like this?"

Atlas spoke to him softly. "I understand how you're feeling, I honestly do. You're scared, terrified of being killed, but horrified for your action against the man you just killed. I've been through it, I had to feel it in order to come to a decision. In Rapture, you have two choices... every action you take, you have two choices in which to choose from to do so. You can kill the Splicers, or let them kill you. You can gather supplies from what you see, or steal the supplies of the splicers you kill. They are bound to have something lying on them you can use. Grab a handbag or something, something to help you carry what you need for this journey, if you decide to take it. You took your first step into the world of Rapture, and took your first action. Would you kindly choose to do something? Staying in one place isn't safe, you have to keep moving..."

Naruto looked around, and saw all sorts of wreckage around the room, most likely from people searching for food or supplies. Naruto stood up. He knew this place was hell, he knew he had to get out, but in order to get out of hell, he would have to fight it. He searched the room for a decent bag to use, something to hold what he needed to survive.

He found a good bag, a cylindrical bag with a strap, and a zipper going from the side up and could zip up to the other side all the way along. He zipped the thing up and only left one side unzipped, sliding it on so that unzipped side was on top. He decided to ask Atlas what he would need. "Food will be hard to find, but how about water? What else will I need?"

Atlas spoke with a higher spirit now. "Good, I see you chose to survive. You'll need first aid kits and tools to heal yourself when some of the more dangerous Splicers come after you. You'll need a weapon, and you'll find them along the way, there's no mistaking that, even if you have to pry the guns from the splicers themselves. As for Water, there's drinks all around as well, mostly liquor or some kind of alcohol. With the pressure this deep underwater, and the adrenaline, you'll be more sober drinking then normal, but don't drink too much in one go, or you WILL be drunk."

Naruto nodded and went around. He collected a few candy bars, a bag of chips, and found some kind of blue liquid inside of a syringe device. He put that in the bag, thinking it may be handy for his needs. He went to the Splicer and searched him, finding another one of those syringe things and a small first aid kit in his pocket.

Naruto put it all in his bag and went to the huge door. He seen a lever right by it and tried to touch it, but pulled back, cursing as it was sparking. "Is that damaged? Damn... Only one way to go now." He went to the stairs that weren't crumbled from either side of the door he came through from below, and went up, hoping for a way out.

Suddenly he heard a voice and hit the wall, silently climbing up. "My daddy's SMARTER than Einstein, STRONGER than Hercules and lights a fire with a SNAP of his fingers. Are you as good as my daddy, Mister? Not if you don't visit the Gatherer's Garden, you aren't! Smart daddies get spliced, at the Gardens!"

Naruto looked around the corner and sen a machine of some kind, something on the platform it had. He looked around the corner more, looking both ways of the hallway, and seen nothing, not a single person. He heard the voice again and got ready, but seen it was coming from the machine, and advertisement kind of thing.

He sighed in relief and went up to it. He picked up the rather strange red liquid in a bottle, and a syringe was by it, showing the same red liquid in it, instead of blue. He decided to call Atlas on this one. "I'm at a Gatherer's Garden, and it has some kind of strange chemical... What is this about?"

Atlas answered. "Ah, I see what you're curious about. The Gatherer's Garden is one of many vending machine's inside Rapture, each has a specific purpose. Some contain ammo, some contain health devices, food, and even water. The Garden is a Vending machine that feeds off a specific kind of currency in Rapture, something very hard to come by. We'll get to that later, but it seems you found something even rarer, a Plasmid at a garden that no one's touched."

Naruto hummed. "Currency? You mean I'll find money? Why do I need that if I need to get out of here?"

Atlas answered again. "You'll need money to use the OTHER vending machines. All vending machines BUT the garden one takes cash, and you'll need ammo, food, water, and other things too. If you want to survive, you'll need to find the money and use it to go about buying your survival. Plasmids are chemical agents, able to give you different powers."

Naruto was puzzled from that. "Powers? Like what?"

Atlas answered again. "Like, Fire at your fingertips, swarming insects, even the ability to divert attention from you to the splicers, helping you escape from trouble. I'm not sure what kind of Plasmid you see, but it can't hut to pump it into your blood."

Naruto looked blankly at his radio... "Your serious? Plasmids are able to give you magic powers and such? I don't believe it for a single moment..."

Atlas chuckled over the radio. "If you don't believe me, then try it. Use a syringe to pump the chemical from the Plasmid into your bloodstream. You'll find out exactly what I mean... And don't worry, it won't kill you. Trust me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the chemical agent... and sighed. "_What have I got to lose? This guy's helped me this far, he wouldn't kill me right off. Might as well try it, and hey, it would be good for a laugh when nothing happens._"

Naruto grabbed the syringe and put his Wrench on his belt, hooking it between his pants and his belt along his hip, and put his arm out, rolling his sleeve up. Naruto made sure the Syringe was full, and took a deep breath.

Naruto slid the syringe gently into his vein, grunting a little from the feeling of it going into his body. He slowly pumped the whole chemical into his bloodstream, taking the syringe out afterwords...

He groaned, his arm shaking in pain. He dropped the syringe,m it breaking on the ground as he grabbed his arm, it wildly went into a spasm. He witnessed his arms staring to glow blue, electricity generating all along his arms in jolts.

Atlas came on the radio. "Steady now! You're genetic code is being re-written! Just hold on and everything will be fine!"

Naruto groaned louder in pain, stepping backwards as his body was ripping itself apart form the inside out. He his his back against the railing behind him on the balcony, and suddenly his body jolted, screaming in pain as he suddenly fell from the balcony and landed face first into the floor, knocking himself out form the pain of his experience...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There you have it folks! The first chapter of this fine story... OH and before you guys ask? I got some things to Announce... First a repeat...

**EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW TELLING WHO FROM THE NARUTO UNIVERSE YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL SOON POST POLL FOR THE NEXT STEP!**

**WHICH GIRL FROM NARUTO DO YOU WANT TO SEE WITH NARUTO IN THIS STORY AS A LOVE INTEREST! THIS WILL BE A PROFILE AND REVIEW POLL! WHO WILL NARUTO'S LOVE INTEREST BE: HINATA, SAKURA, TENTEN, INO, OR REVIEW WITH A WELL KNOWN GIRL FROM NARUTO!**

Thank you, and have a nice day.


	2. Electric Knowledge? Watch Out Naruto!

Well... I did NOT see this coming, 5 reviews on the last chapter, so either people like this combination or I got lucky... anyway, want more? I did kind of leave a cliffhanger at the end didn't I... Well, let me rectify that as soon as I can...

**ANNOUNCMENT! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ON NARUTO CANON CHARACTER TO PUT INTO THIS STORY AND WHERE YOU THINK THEY WILL FIT! LOVE INTERESTS ARE NOT WELCOME UNTIL VOTING AS COME TO A CLOSE!**

**ALSO! POLL FOR LOVE INTERESTS HAS BEEN POSTED INTO MY PROFILE! PLEASE VOTE QUICKLY AS IT WILL END AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

GO!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto was slowly regaining consciousness, breathing slowly and quietly as he was resting on the ground. He seen someone standing over him, and another walk up. The other one started speaking. "This little fishy looks like he just had his cherry POPPED! I wonder if he still has any Adam on him..."

Naruto was slowly fading out, but somehow managed to open his eyes just a bit again, keeping awake. Suddenly he heard a metallic noise, a groaning robotic voice, moaning as the ground quaked a small bit. The second one over him gasped. "You hear that? Let's Bug!"

The first one jumped up as the second just ran, Naruto was confused to why that guy ran in fear. The first one had jumped up in order to yell at him though. "Weak! Your a weak chopper!"

The second one who ran was still running, but this time yelling back in fear. "This little fish ain't worth toeing it with no Big Daddy!" Naruto was confused who a Big Daddy was, or why they were scared of it.

The first one yelled more back at his partner who ran. "Yellow! Always have been!" The first on knelt in front of him, slamming a pipe in front of his face without hitting him, as if pointing. "You'll be no better off with the metal Daddy, little fish. See you floating in the briney!"

Naruto loses consciousness after that. Soon though he fades back into awareness slowly to see a hulking creature with a huge helmet and had a big foot step right in front of his face, it looked like a robotic creature, and it held up a rather huge drill. Naruto was starting to fade out again, but regained himself as the creature stepped back.

Naruto saw it's helmet had a lot of holes in it with a yellow glowing light, and the drill it had actually seemed like it was it's hand, and a little girl, greyish skin and dim white eyes, holding a big needle with a red container on it, wearing a nightgown.

The girl started speaking to the metal creature. "Look Mr. Bubbles, it's an angel. I can see light coming from his belly." She started to draw the needle near his heart, but she gasped a bit and stepped back away from him. "Wait a minute, he's still breathing. It's alright, I know he'll be an angel soon."

Naruto loses consciousness as the pair pass by him... He soon comes back, and grunts, feeling his body able to move again, and started to slowly get up. He looked around, seeing no one, the two at first or the girl and metal man.

He started to stand as Atlas came back on the Radio finally. "You alright, Boyo? First time Plasmids a real kick from a mule, but there's nothing like a fist full of lightning now is there?"

Naruto looked at the hand he injected himself with the chemical in, and gasped in shock. His hand was glowing blue and sparking with electricity, but it wasn't hurting it, and it felt invigorating. It was like nothing he ever felt before...

He put his hand out and opened it, suddenly a bolt of electricity shot from it and sparked along the wall, he closed his hand and it shook with power. He gasped in wonder. He picked up the Radio. "This is amazing. I just fired Electricity from my hand."

Atlas soon answered. "That's the Electrobolt, an all purpose Plasmid for Rapture I would say. You can overload just about any machine, making it deactivate, or for broken door controls it can make them overload and open the locked door, or just shock the Splicers into a spasm. It's very effective that way to get around and beat them easily."

Naruto looked to the door in front of him and then his hand. He smiled. "I gotcha. Question though, two Splicers came up to me wanting something, I don't know what, but then they ran away, saying something about a Daddy... Then this little girl and big metal scuba diver came up and just wondered past after a little while."

Atlas came with the answer to that. "I will tell you about that a little later, right now you gotta get movin', or else there won't be a way to go any further."

Naruto nodded and fired off another round of his Electrobolt, hitting the door controls, and making the door open up. He started jogging into the tunnel, when suddenly the entire place started to shake. He looked around and gasped, seeing the tail part of the airplane descend to the tunnel, crashing into it. He looked behind him and the door closed. "DAMN!"

He ran forward to the tail part of the plane and entered it, seeing a way through it's Emergency Exit to go through the tunnel as water started to fill the place. He wadded through the water as the tunnel started cracking around him, and soon he got to a rushing rapid going down the stairs of the tunnel and slide down the slide it made to the bottom.

He saw a tunnel ahead, but not the one he was in, get hit by something and collapse, and saw the door for that tunnel close. He rushed through the water to the door ahead of him, the water rising every second. He got to the door and it opened for him, and he ran through.

He looked behind him to see the door close off. He sighed heavily in relief, finally safe. He looked around him, seeing one room with that strange chamber again, and another with seats, and when the light flashed in that particular room he seen a shadow move away. He put his wrench up, ready to strike, as he went to that room, reeling back the wrench to strike.

He seen nothing... He walked around the pillar connecting this room with the rest of it and suddenly saw the Splicer run fast down the middle-way, his pipe scrapping the floor as he did. Naruto rushed after him, and seeing him turn into the same room again.

Atlas went off suddenly. "Splicer! Give him the Combo, Zap him, then Whack him- The one two punch!" Naruto twisted around the pillar to see the Splicer coming at him and fired a bolt at him, stunning him as he went into a spasm whilst standing, Naruto rushed him and slammed the Wrench into the guy's head, blood spilling everywhere.

He huffed, and was about to relax and search for anything useful, when he heard a door open and looked to the one he came through, still closed, and then the other, opening up. He heard a guy mumbling a little and aimed his Bolt. The guy came from it and he zapped him, stunning him like the other, before rushing in again and slamming the wrench into his head, more blood spilling into the place.

He huffed, looking up the stairwell and seeing nothing. He went to the room the first guy's shadow moved in and seen some chips, putting it in his bag, and seen some cigarettes, leaving them there. He seen a corpse with a bottle of something, he grabbed it, seeing it was some alcohol, some 'Arcadia Merlot'

He was getting pretty thirsty from all this so far, and popped it open, taking a few swigs. He sighed in relief, feeling the liquid wetting his throat. He got up, putting the thing back down. He was about to go check the other room, when suddenly the door he came through dented heavily outward at him. He seen the gear nearly slam into him as he backed off. He looked as the door was ripping open from the water pressure alone.

He cursed, running for the stairs. He stopped, hearing a voice start talking in the area. "T-Tell Mira I'm sorry- I'll never do it again. No, no please, please don't do that, the whole thing will go- NO!" And suddenly something burst in an explosion and he saw up ahead an elevator had dropped from the top floor, fiery pillar falling and crashing down.

He walked up the rest of the stairs and looked forward to the door, and then up the elevator ways. He didn't have time to look more, as the door opened to show a guy on fire and screaming. Naruto cursed, firing off another Bolt at the guy, making him Spasm, and jumping the couches in between them and slamming the guy's head into the ground with the Wrench, backing off form the flame.

He was kind of in shock. The guy was still alive after that kind of fall, and all that fire on him, and was still going to attack? What kind of place was this! He walked into the elevator room, the door closing behind him as he saw three elevators on either side of the room, four of which were still up there apparently, and the one the guy crashed in broken.

He covered his eyes as the glass above him broke, water spilling down from it. He cursed, and seen the only available elevator. He got in and pressed the button, the door closing as he did, and he turned, sighing in relief again as he leaned back, looking out as he was being lifted.

As the Elevator rose up, he heard Atlas come on the radio once more. "Listen, I've got a family. I need to get them out of here, but the splicers have cut me off from them. If you can reach them in Neptune's Bounty, then maybe, just maybe – I know you must feel like the unluckiest man in the world right now, but you're the only hope I'll ever see my wife and child again. Go to Neptune's Bounty. Find my family, please."

Naruto looked down as the Elevator stopped, opening up to him. He thought about this carefully... "_My __father raised me to never be selfish. He taught me that under no circumstances was I ever to leave a good deed unfulfilled... Should I just let this man's family die? If he and others are still alive, should I try to save as many as I can? It would help me as well, because if I help others, they will help me, and we can help each other escape this place. Alright..._"

He stepped out, and was about to talk to Atlas, but then he heard a voice, soft and sad. He looked around and seen a shadow of someone on the wall in the next place. He looked the other way and so it was blocked, but also used as a memorial of sorts.

He turned back to the voice of the woman he seen, slowly walking to her as she spoke. "When your daddy's in the ground, mommy's going to sell you by the pound. When your mommy's up and gone, you're going to be the lonely one. When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song. Hush now, Mommy's-"

Naruto put his hand on the woman's shoulder softly, but the Woman didn't take kindly to it.. she turned in rage and struck out at him. He jumped back and tried to fire his Electrobolt, but nothing came from his hand, as he seen it was back to normal. He blocked her Pipe strike to his head with his wrench before kicking her straight in her groin, making her huddle over. He seen her disfigurement and seeing her body was altered- a Splicer!

He struck down hard, crushing her head into the ground. He sighed, taking deep breaths to calm down. He looked back to his hand, flexing it as he seen his Electrobolt was gone... He went to the carriage of the baby she was talking to, and looked surprised as he seen a weapon.

He picked up the six-shot revolver pistol, and looked back to the woman. He frowned. "_What the fuck? She was singing a lullaby to a gun? These Splicers are insane! I better watch my back more often..._" He checked to see the gun's ammo, seeing it full up. He noticed something else though, he seen the Pistol was modified, able to switch it's six-shot barrel out. He thought that may come in handy...

Atlas came back on the radio. "Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our bodies, our minds. We couldn't handle it. Best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs – the whole city went to hell."

Naruto frowned more, picking up the Radio. "Then why did you make me grab a Plasmid before?"

Atlas answered him. "Plasmids are a genetic paint, fueled by the main product in Rapture. Consuming too much of this Product in too little time is what made the minds and bodies change to something so grotesque... You felt the power surging within you right? Still feel it? We couldn't get enough, we kept splicing and kept consuming until we couldn't handle the change without changing on the outside too."

Naruto hummed, looking at his arm again. "The power I had is gone. I guess the Plasmid I took was faulty."

Atlas answered quickly. "That doesn't sound right... No reports of faulty Plasmids have been recorded for years. You sure you don't have the power anymore? Have you consumed Eve?"

Naruto looked blankly at the Radio. "Eve? What the fuck is that?"

Atlas sounded like he knew why. "I gotcha Boyo. Seeing as you're new here, I forgot a few other things you might have needed. Eve is what powers Plasmids. Whilst they are the paint of another product, Eve is what draws the power out. Just pump some Eve into your blood and you'll be fine. I'm sure you've seen some Eve around, it's a clear blue liquid, usually the only thing they are in are syringe's."

Naruto blinked at that. He reached into the bag and found one of the blue syringe's. He pulled his arm up and took a deep breath, pumping the liquid into his blood. He soon felt the power emerge again, and his hand sparking with electricity once more. He smiled. "I see now..."

He put the bag back on his back, after grabbing some of those chips and eating, and soon walked to the door, the Revolver in his pocket and the Wrench in his hand. He seen the place was like a bar or something, and it was celebrating new years for 1959... It was currently June of 1960. That got him thinking that after the new year last year, was when things got dicey...

He started walking through the hall, keeping a good eye and ear out, and soon he did hear something, a man grunting and banging on something downstairs it seemed. He looked over the railing to the side and seen a guy bashing on a door, calling for someone.

Naruto knew this one was a Splicer too, and just let it be for right now. He walked around the bend and seen a bathroom. He thought of going himself, when suddenly he felt shaky, feeling a tug against his mind as he seen the room darken a bit.

He entered the room to the right, and seen a Ghost pop up, a female ghost against a ghost sink, and was terrified seeing this. It spoke though. "_I'm too Spliced up, I'm too Spliced up... No one's going to want me now..._"

The whole scene in front of him vanished, the room looking back to normal, or as normal as a wrecked bathroom can be. He gone to the nearest stall, seeing it closed, he knocked on it... bad idea, as suddenly a Splicer charged at him, grabbing on top him and hitting his head with a fist.

Naruto grunted in pain before slamming his palm into the guy and shocking him down to the ground. Naruto slammed his foot into the guy's heart, crushing him to death before huffing in relief. He grabbed his head, feeling woozy from the bashing he just got.

He went to check the rest of them, seeing no more Splicers, but seeing only a few Toilets. He quickly took his piss and got out, ready for a fight... he sighed and walked out of the bathroom, going out to see the guy still bashing on the door. He decided it was time to kill the Splicer.

He got his Electrobolt ready, and as he stepped silently down, he made it halfway before firing on the guy, jumping down the rest of the way and jumping the railing, quickly slamming the Wrench down against his head and him into the ground.

He sighed, about to check him for anything, when he saw the door open, showing a woman. He freaked, shocking her too and slamming the Wrench into her head. Bad news was, she was wearing a heavy duty mask, and he only knocked it off.

The woman screamed, firing point blank into Naruto's shoulder Her cried in pain, but drew his own pistol and fired into her head, killing her right off. He got into the place, making the door close before sitting down. He grabbed a first aid kit from his bag and treated the wound.

He grunted when he finally dressed it. He went to the woman, taking her pistol and checking it out. Her pistol was the same, and he noticed it still had five shots left. He also seen she had a few more bullets. He thought not to waste them by throwing them blindly in his bag. He grabbed the revolving bullet holder and took the fired cartridge out, putting a new one in, slapping on a piece of tape to keep the bullets inside, and put it in the bag then.

Naruto checked the room a bit, seeing a few snacks and putting them in his bag, and feeling it almost full up on supplies so far. He put a single Merlot bottle, unopened, in his bag in case of emergency, and saw a corpse with a cashier box, as well as money from where the Merlot was.

He grabbed the money, seeing it was a folded five dollar bill. He checked the cashier and the Corpse, they only having fifteen bucks, three fives basically, and put all of it in his pocket. Atlas told him he might need it later. Who knows, he may have to pay for his rescue or maybe just get a small fortune here to bring back to his family.

He walked to the door, seeing that as his only escape from the room, and opened the door. He slowly walked out and seen two Splicers in the water. He grinned as he rushed out and fired a bolt into the water, and the chain reaction was to his expectations. They both died by electrocution.

He walked around a bit, seeing some kind of audio recording set on the table in the water. He pressed the button to play the latest recording and listened. "Another New Year's, another night alone. I'm out, and you're stuck in Hephaestus, working. Imagine my surprise. I just guess I'll have another drink. Here's a toast to Diane McClintock, silliest girl in Rapture. Silly enough to fall in love with Andrew Ryan, silly enough to-" He heard screaming though and a man talking. "Long live Atlas! Death to Ryan!" Soon the woman was back on again though. "What, what happened? I'm bleeding... oh, God... What's happening?"

The tape stopped and he sighed. "This place is extremely fucked up.. The sooner I find this guy's family and we all get out of here, the sooner I can say goodbye to this forsaken city..." He walked out and checked the nearest door, seeing it closed.

He looked blankly as it was shut tight... "Seriously? Then how the fuck did those two get in here without following me?"

He walked back up the stairs to check any other ways, but soon as he tried, he seen a woman suddenly try to attack him. He growled, shocking her like the rest, and then crashing the Wrench down onto hr head. He huffed, looking horribly confused. "How the fuck are they coming in!"

He knew, the only way in to follow was the flooded place he left behind. He then looked at the bathrooms... He walked into the left one and checked the stalls, but at the end he saw a big hole in the wall. He smiled. "I see. Clever."

He walked through, and heard a squishing. He looked over the railing into a small theater, and there was a little girl, like the one that passed him by. It too had a needle with red liquid in a container at the end. He seen the only way across without jumping was the catwalks.

Atlas came on before he chose. "Careful now...Would you kindly lower that weapon for a minute?" Naruto was curious to this. Lower his weapon? What if the big metal scuba diver was with her, and he attacked? He couldn't just let his weapon down and relax here.

Atlas came back on though quickly. "I said, would you kindly lower that weapon? Just for a minute, Boyo, you don't fully understand the situation. Trust me, I will if you just lower the weapon."

Naruto hummed in thought... He looked to his weapon and then around. He didn't see the big scuba diver anywhere, so he thought it safe for the time being. He lowered it and put it in his belt.

As he started walking across the catwalk, Atlas spoke to him, answering a few things. "You think that's a Child down there? Don't be fooled. She's a Little Sister now. Somebody went and turned a sweet baby girl into a monster. Whatever you thought about Right and Wrong up on the surface, well, it doesn't count for much down here in Rapture."

Naruto made it to the other side and stopped, looking down and looking a the little girl. She looked and smiled so innocently. He wondered if they were really monsters, even if those eyes gave them away, and they were so, well, ok with the death and blood and shit down here in Rapture.

Atlas continued on a little further. "Those Little Sisters, they carry Adam. Adam is the genetic material that keeps the wheels of Rapture turnin'. Everybody wants it. Everybody needs it"

He decided it was time to move and went down the nearby stairs. He seen it was broken, so he jumped the rest of the way. As he got close to the glass to watch the little girl closer, he seen a Splicer come into the room. Naruto hid behind the wall under the window, but still watching form the darkness through the window as he wanted her to stay quiet, walking slowly and calmly to her.

She didn't like him though, and screamed at the top of her lung. He looked around in fear before jumping and slamming the butt of his gun against her head, knocking her back into the wall, but she seemed to still be standing.

That was it though, as the whole place shook terribly, and Naruto looked around, and saw up in the rafters the Metal Diver, the holes glowing with red light as he jumped down. He saw the Splicer fire off rounds as the Little Sister ran for the Scuba diver for safely.

The guy never stood a chance, as the Diver ran up with his huge drill and slammed it against the Splicer, slamming him into a wall. He tried to smash the Splicer into the ground, but he got right back up, dodging the blow.

Bad idea, as the Diver spun his drill and impaled the guy on the wall, generating a big bloody hole in the Splicer. The Diver grabbed the guy by the head before he fell to the ground and slammed him against the window Naruto was hiding under. Naruto sat down hiding more as the Diver smashed the guy THROUGH the window, the guy arched back on the window-seal and dead. He looked back up to see the Diver and the Little Sister walk out of the room.

Atlas spoke once more. "That the Big Daddy. She gathers Adam, he keeps her safe." Naruto was putting some puzzle pieces together now...

He gasped as he figured out what he wanted. "So the Big Daddy is the big boss of the place right? How can he protect her with all those Splicers all around? And is Adam the material Plasmids are made of?"

Atlas chuckled lightly. "Right on the knoggin'. The Plasmids are the paint, whilst the Adam is the master key of genetic modification. Although, the Big Daddies are like mall cops, but way stronger and way bigger. They aren't to be trifled with. There are MANY Big Daddies all around Rapture, fixing tunnels or protecting Little Sisters, and there are more then one Little Sister. There are a lot, gathering tons of Adam from many corpses around Rapture. So be careful if you see any."

Naruto nodded, sighing heavily. "What have I gotten myself into..." He checked the guy that was dead in the window, seeing twelve more bullets he could gain with the revolver cartridge container, putting tape on the ends before putting them in his bag.

He saw the gate he needed to get through was locked. He grabbed his Wrench and slammed it against the lock a few times before the chain finally broke free, the gate opening fiercely. He smiled as he started walking out.

He checked around the corner, seeing the Big Daddy gone, and the Little Sister too. Although he seen yet another chamber of lightning. This time, he wanted to ask about it. "Hey, Atlas, what is with these lightning chambers I keep seeing all around?"

Atlas answered after a bit. "Ah, you must be talking about the Vita Chambers. Those things are high quality, the ultimate in life saving equipment. Putting a dead person who could be full of holes inside one can revive them completely and heal them completely too. Thing is, if you die down here with no one to put you in a Vita Chamber, you'll never revive... So unless you find a survivor who isn't like the other Splicers, or we finally meet face to face with my Family in Neptune's Bounty, I wouldn't think about those Chambers yet, and watch for my health."

Naruto nodded at that and started down the way. He seen in the shadow of the light ahead someone coming his way. He rose his hand to shock them, but gasped as he realized his Electrobolt was once again out of juice. He grabbed his Revolver and aimed down the barrel as a woman with a Revolver herself came around the corner.

He fired off twice, knocking the hat off and then splitting her skull wipe open. He waited a few seconds before grabbing his bag and getting the next Eve Syringe out. He noticed though on the side it said 'Hypo' and wondered what that meant. He didn't care as he just refilled on Eve. He checked his bag thoroughly real quick, seeing he only had one left. He would have to get more and soon, so he would need to start making sure he was able to shoot the gun wielders and whack the melee Splicers without getting hit.

He put the bag up on his back again and aimed his Electrobolt outward, walking into the next room. He was about to enter the next big room when he heard some clanging. He looked around the corner to see a man checking a trashcan. He decided to shoot this guy instead of bash his brains in.

He came around, and just as he did, the guy threw the damn trashcan at him. Naruto ducked back and let it fly over him before he aimed at the guy rushing him. Naruto didn't waste time and just slammed the barrel of the gun into the guns head, killing him instantly.

He let the guy fall and quickly checked him for anything. He found nothing though, and walked off. He noticed no Little Sister or Big Daddy. Either they were safe and these Splicers didn't cause trouble, or the two were dead.

He noticed a big haul in the wall with an hole at the top. He wondered why it was there. He let it slide and walked down the way, seeing a lady dead by a drill. He checked her as well, and seen, yet again, nothing.

He walked further ahead and saw two Splicers checking, as he seen it, a dead and charred Big Daddy... He seen them standing in water and fired an Electrobolt, shocking them to death. Naruto went down as the electricity stopped sparking the water and checked them both. One had an Eve Hypo, and the other had five bucks. He put the Hypo in his bag and the money in his pocket.

He then checked the Big daddy, making sure of something. He seen a horrifyingly disfigured _something_ inside the suit, and burned as well. He sighed as he checked for anything in particular, and boy did he find something! Fifty bucks and two Eve Hypo's. This guy was loaded!

Naruto then thought if he could beat these things, he may have a chance, seeing as they had the best stuff with them. He jumped down the broken stairwell and looked around. "Huh, yet again with the Vita Chamber... Guess they were used as ways of helping those who still wish to live be able to. Oh well."

He looked to the right to see the Neptune's Bounty entrance. He started going that way. But just as he was close to entering the place, shit went wild... Alarms went of like crazy, the room going red, and the gate to Neptune's Bounty closed on him.

He growled seeing it closed, but seen something pop up from a vent. It spewed fire and he yelped, jumping back and away. Patting his coat where fire had caught on him. "Damn, what now?"

Naruto looked back and seen a Splicer charge him from nowhere and grabbed his Wrench, slamming the thing into their gut, making them bowl over, before ramming it into their head and into the ground, smashing their head like a pumpkin.

Naruto never got a break though, as he heard more coming. He looked up to the way he came from and seen two coming down. He seen water pooled at the base of the jump and grinned, getting his Electrobolt ready. As the two Jumped down, he fired it off, killing them instantly.

He thought he was done at first, but suddenly an explosion came from up there, and he seen a big hole in the wall. He seen two MORE come down and just aimed for the water again. He waited for them to drop and fired, killing THEM too.

Naruto got up and was just about to check them, but then Atlas came on the Radio. "Ryan! It's Goddamn Andrew Ryan! He's found us! He's shut off access to Neptune, but don't worry, There is always another way! Head to Medical, the Medical Pavilion!"

Naruto checked over them all real quick, grabbing another Hypo, two more revolver cartridge containers, a first aid kit, and ten bucks, when Atlas called on him once more. "What are you waiting for? GO!"

Naruto cursed, and just ran the other way, seeing the new way through. He ran fast down the walkway, jumping cleanly over the broken stone pillars, and seeing a room with a bulkhead door. He ran for it fast, but he wasn't quick enough, as it suddenly closed rapidly on him, and locked. He pulled on it hard, grunting in protest. "What's going on here!"

The room's lights started to blink on and off as Atlas was in a fit. "Oh, Christ, You're trapped! I'm going to try and override the exit from here!" Naruto put his back to the Bulkhead door and seen the room turn completely dark. Suddenly, through the windows ahead, a screen flipped on, and in no time at all a face came onto it, and it spoke...

The man had a mustache and had a black suit and hat, and Naruto thought it might be Andrew Ryan, after seeing the statue in the lighthouse and the video form the Bathysphere, he could tell. Ryan spoke. "So tell me, friend, which one of the bitches sent you, the KGB wolf or the CIA jackal? Here's the news: Rapture isn't some sunken ship for you to plunder and Andrew Ryan isn't a giddy socialite who can be slapped around by government muscle, and with that, farewell, or _Dasvadinya _– whichever you prefer."

Naruto cursed as the screen shown static, basically, and Splicers came to the windows, three of them, trying to smash through the glass with flashlights. He growled, grabbing his gun and got ready to fire his Electrobolt. "_This might be a little tough... Nothing but me, in a corner, against three Splicers. I can't Reload without them killing me, and I can't get another Hypo without being killed. Damn it! I'll have to kill them using my bare hands them... either that, or die._"

They were almost through, when he heard the door activate and looked behind him. Atlas screamed at him through the Radio as it opened. "I Got it! Get out of there, get out NOW!" Naruto didn't waste a second, running into the bulkhead room and slamming the door shut. He took a deep breath and zapped the thing totally shut using all the Electrobolt he had left. No way they would follow him now, and like hell would he EVER return to THAT place again. It was to keep moving forward to safety...

He sat on the ground and just heard the Splicers banging on the bulkhead. He soon heard them stop and leave. Naruto grabbed his bag and decided it was time to create a better way to use his stuff, otherwise he was going to get himself killed.

Naruto took his jacket and made a belt using the sleeves and upper back part of it, using one side for Hypo's, a big twist at the end to keep himself form poking his leg or thigh with the needle, and the other as pockets for the Revolver Cartridge Containers.

He wrapped the rest of it around his shoulders as a scarf, so if he needed to make more ways to hold stuff, he could. Naruto stood up, taking deep breaths, as he grabbed the bulkhead's door to the Medical Pavilion. He knew he was in for a hard time in this place, and hoped he was ready for it...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There you go, another great chapter. Did I do good or what?

Now, for those of you asking questions... **HERE ARE THE ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS!**

These Questions are what I THINK you are asking, so if you have anything I have yet to explain here, then please ask and I will explain to you.

**Q:** "Why aren't you putting the right stuff in the right places? I got 'insert item here' at this place!"

**A:** Because unlike people who play this game, this is supposed to be more realistic.. and if you were actually in rapture, you wouldn't stop down every last bolt to see where a single revolver bullet lay. You'd check quickly, and then RUN! (I know I would!)

**Q: **"I haven't seen Jack anywhere, are you just replacing Naruto as Jack? That's just dumb! It's like watching the game in word form!"

**A: **Wrong. Jack IS in this story, he will appear in this story, but that will be a surprise. As for Naruto replacing him... No. Naruto is under no such mind control like Jack. Naruto, as you have seen, does not just do as Atlas says because he says "Would you kindly" all the time. Jack does it instantly, whilst Naruto hesitates a lot. Not to say Naruto ISN'T under mind control, he is, but under completely different type and completely different commands. Atlas does not know this... he will WAY later on, but until then, keep with me here...

**Q: **"What path is Naruto going to take? Will he save the Little Sisters or Harvest them?" and maybe also "What other characters are going to be from Naruto's Canon in the story, and where will you put them? How could they not be dangerous Splicers or dead by now?"

**A: **Well, first one is simple.. WAIT UNTIL I GET THERE! I ain't telling you where this story is going or how Naruto will be. Hell, even if you think "The way he is now, he'll save them" you do NOT KNOW! I could have him harvest because he doesn't wanna die, or I could have him mix and match. Just wait, and you will see. As for the second part, GIVE ME IDEAS! That is actually the announcement for this story..

**ANNOUNCMENT! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ON NARUTO CANON CHARACTER TO PUT INTO THIS STORY AND WHERE YOU THINK THEY WILL FIT! LOVE INTERESTS ARE NOT WELCOME UNTIL VOTING AS COME TO A CLOSE!**

**ALSO! POLL FOR LOVE INTERESTS HAS BEEN POSTED INTO MY PROFILE! PLEASE VOTE QUICKLY AS IT WILL END AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Thank you, and goodnight.


	3. Disco Inferno in Surgery! Audio Learning

Only half the reviews I got the first chapter? That is just... sigh... oh well right? Win some, lose some. The poll has officially ended!

I gotta tell you, it is some kinda surprise to see your votes in the polls... So, allow me to bring you up to speed on it, shall I?

The vote 'Other' was for any other characters in mind not on the list, so bear in mind if that was picked, I would have asked you all for OTHER girls and let you vote again.

Other: 13

TenTen: 11

Sakura: 8 (4 from reviews, 4 from poll)

Hinata: 8 which was a surprise no one wanted her as badly as the others... crazy, but change happens I guess, and tied with Sakura

Ino: 3 the lowest damn voting

And with a whooping 20 votes, TAYUYA! Holy crap she was in the lead from beginning to end! (from the poll results, Sakura's 4 review votes lead in chapter 1 before I put the poll up) That was a surprise... but then again, she's sexy, and a spitfire. Everyone loves a girl like her. So she is going to be with Naruto as his love interest.

Let's see what I can accomplish then shall we? LET'S ROCK!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto sighed, calming his nerves before he opened the bulkhead he grabbed onto. He turned the thing and soon it shifted open, revealing a poster for 'Dr. Steinman's Cosmetic Enhancements' and to the left, was yet another Vita Chamber.

He walked out and aimed his pistol to the right, seeing no one ahead. Atlas came on the radio once more. "Now you've met Andrew Ryan. The bloody KING of Rapture. Now find your way to Emergency Access."

Naruto walked slowly, keeping the pistol at the ready. He noticed one thing that he forgot, he had not recharged his Electrobolt. He grabbed the Eve Hypo and rejuvenated his Plasmids abilities. He sighed in relief, seeing he was ready. He then jumped from the hallway and aimed around, ready to fire. He seen no one, not a single person or Splicer.

He walked forward and seen stairwells to the top of the thing, and seen it was going to the Pavilion. He seen a counter and walked up, only to see an audio recording, and a person laying on the ground. He rushed to the person, and groaned in disgust, seeing it to be a corpse. He quickly checked it, and found a five dollar bill.

He saw two more and pocketed them quickly, as well as finding another Eve hypo to replace the one he had just used. He grabbed the Audio Recording and played it, to see what he could find out. He heard a familiar voice, the girl from the first one he heard. "Dr. Steinman said he'd release me today. Ryan didn't come to see me since the New Year's attack, not once. But Dr. Steinman was very attentive. He told me that once the scar tissue was gone, he was going to fix me right up. Make me prettier than any girl I've ever seen. He's sweet all right, and so _interested _in my case."

Naruto huffed. "Ryan must be some kind of moron.. leaving a girl to nearly die and then not even attempting to see her when she is recovering. Bastard..."

He put it down and started towards the jammed door, seeing a vending machine by it, and the thing that was jamming it. He went to the vending machine first. He saw it had Hypo's, first aid kits, a bottle of liq our, and ammunition selections. Two, one being pistol rounds, six per buy, and four Electric Buck. That caught his attention.

He grabbed his radio. "Atlas, I have a question. After everything else that's been going on down here, I suppose I am supposed to believe in special ammunition? Such as Electric Buck?"

Atlas answered quickly. "Sounds like you found a vending machine. Yes, special ammunition for all types of weaponry. Electric Buck is for a shotgun, so unless you have one, I suggest not even trying for it. Although, it would be a better idea to stockpile... Seeing as you may have to go through a lot of places to reach my family in Neptune's Bounty. It's your choice."

Naruto had to be cautious of his consumption, seeing as he only had one hundred bucks right now. He seen hypo's were twenty bucks, and First Aid kits were ten, so they were pretty cheap. He saw the pistol rounds were a little more expensive, at thirty bucks, and the Electric Buck were the most expensive, at an unbelievable seventy dollars for six shells. That sounded like a decent deal, but still way above him. Stock on that? How much money was he really going to find down here?

H decided on getting two of each of the Eve hypo's and the First Aid Kits, bringing him down to only forty dollars. He looked to the door that was jammed from the device in it's way, and tried to rip it open. Thing was, it wouldn't budge even a single inch.

He looked to the stairs and went up, but sighed as he seen that way blocked by a gate. He picked up his radio, "I'm stuck. The pavilion is blocked by a gate, and the door leading to emergency access is jammed by some sort of flying device."

Atlas answered in a hurry. "That sounds like a security bot. If it's deactivated, you can hack into it and make it obey your commands, and it would probably sense the door's jamming and fix it to get out. They are very easy to hack, just slide the top cover off a bit and activate the sequencer to activate it, but make sure you prick your finger on the DNA identification needle before you do."

Naruto scoffed and went back down to the thing. "Yeah, and why should I have to prick my finger for some stupid security bot? It may just shoot me when I finish, but I guess I can bash it when it tries." He opened the top up a little and seen the needle and the screen.

He pricked his finger on the needle and seen the screen light up. It was strange, it had white areas and green areas, and a needle was going side to side along it. "Ok.. green means go?" he tested his theory, and just as the needle got to the green area he pressed the button, and that did the trick.

The Security Bot closed it's lid and the blades started to spin again, which made Naruto back off so it could unjam itself and the door. It was pretty quick, the door just rolled back and the bot started to fly.

Naruto aimed his pistol at the thing, but it only flew around him a bit, not shooting him. He hummed. "I guess the DNA identification makes sure the one who hacks it isn't in danger."

He walked through the door and seen another one, but it was inside a variable deathtrap, sparks flying, unstable glass around the hole in the window, and the conveyer was moving at a pretty high speed. He decided one was enough.

He walked around the bend and seen a Splicer in front of emergency access, and she was checking a body for useful things. He got his Bolt ready and got out his wrench, but soon enough the Splicer was already being shot at by another one with a gun. Three shots, and the woman was lying on the floor dead. The one who shot her ran down the stairs that came from the room above him and went to pick their pockets.

Naruto ran forward at him, shocking him once and swung the wrench hard, smashing his head so hard that hid body flew into the water in front of emergency access, and the water filled with blood and gore. Naruto went and checked him out real quick, but found nothing.

He went to the woman and the corpse and found a collective of twenty bucks, as well as three more rounds for the pistol, and a single revolver cartridge container with all six bullets in it still. He put tape on the container and put it in the pocket he had on the belt he made from his jacket and loaded the three rounds he got in his Revolver, replacing the three he shot so far.

Naruto looked at Emergency Access, seeing it went to Neptune's Bounty, and also seen it was locked. "That's just brilliant... Is there some sort of access to this thing?" he thought only one way to find out, and went up the stairs to see if there was.

He did, seeing a console for the door's access. He pulled the lever up, but it stuck and forced itself back down, and at the same time the room went red, an alarm blaring. He cursed. "Just my luck!" Just then the door behind him opened and he twisted, aiming for the one who opened the damn thing, and a woman dressed like a nurse flew past the doorway. Naruto wasn't about to wait for an ambush...

Naruto ran into the doorway and aimed down the hall, seeing her turn and rush him now. He fired three shots, two to the chest and one to the head, and she fell to the floor lifeless. He sighed, calming his nerves, but kept alert. He checked her over, and found nothing, but what he did find ahead was most interesting.

Atlas came on the radio. "If you want to use the Emergency Access, you'll be needing Doctor Steinman's key. He's the one what runs this place, but I don't expect him to hand it to you out of the milk of human kindness. Steinman ain't that kind, and frankly, I'm not even sure he's still human."

Naruto walked up to another console room, this one seemingly for the door at the top of the stairs in the first room he came into for the Medical Pavilion. He walked up and grabbed the Tommy Gun, and whistled. "This is some piece of work... huh."

He checked the gun over and pulled the magazine out, and saw it held a maximum of forty rounds. He put it back on and cocked the barrel. "This is my type of weapon." He seen the controls for the door ahead and grabbed the lever, taking a deep breath. "Please work..."

He pulled it, and it didn't stop like the other, it pulled all the way. The door ahead opened as the lights came on, and he cursed, seeing Splicers come from the door. Atlas came back on the radio. "Now you've rattled the monkey cage. Here they come!"

Naruto saw the ones with wrenches and pipes rush under him, and he knew they were coming to get him from the hallway behind him, but he also seen two with pistols on the top come and get ready to fire.

Naruto took aim with the Tommy Gun and fired heavily at them, taking the glass and their heads out with a rapid burst. He wouldn't be able to count the bullets, but he did understand he would need more magazines, and a way to hold them for quick access.

He turned rapidly, awaiting the two coming for him from behind. He waited as his Security bot rotated around the room. They came swiftly into the hall and he fired his remaining shots into their bodies. He walked back through the hall, seeing as jumping the window wouldn't be good for his legs right now.

He was coming back through the security bot case when he seen a desk to the side. He saw bandages and a full magazine for the Tommy Gun. He smirked as he grabbed the bandages and put them in his pack, as well as reloading his Tommy Gun. He decided not to waist what little ammo he had for it right now, and made a strap from some of the cloth remaining from his coat that he had around his neck, and put it around his shoulder.

He picked up the audio tape and pressed the play button, and a man's voice came up on the recording. "Ryan and Adam, Adam and Ryan. All those years of study, and was I ever truly a surgeon before I met them? How we plinked away with our scalpels and toy morality. Yes, we could lop a boil here, and shave down a beak there, but could we really change anything? No, but Adam gives us the means to do it. And Ryan frees us from the phony ethics that held us back. Change your look, change your sex, and change your race. It's yours to change. Nobody else's."

Naruto grimaced at that. "Whoever this dude is, he fell for the tricks Ryan gave him, and is probably dead about now." He walked back to the main room, drawing his pistol, and seen three women slinking around. He aimed down the barrel and popped them all in the head, one by one, until all three lay dead.

He had to admit, he was getting better at aiming with the pistol. He checked and seen he was out from this container and threw it away. He grabbed the next one and reloaded before he began again, walking up the stairs and into the pavilion.

He seen a corpse and found a replacement on the container for his pistol he threw out, sitting right beside a corpse. He put it in the pocket he made on his make-shift belt and grabbed the twenty-five bucks laying in her lap. "Guess I don't need to worry about money saving if I get this much this soon."

He walked around the garden thing at the entrance and seen another metal haul in the wall, with the same hole at the top of it. Now he was curious to what these were... he picked up the radio to call Atlas. "I'm seeing all sorts of hauls in the wall. Their like tall metal pillars on the wall with a big hole at the top, and looking like a sun around the edges... What's this all about?"

Atlas answered quickly enough. "Those are the hide-holes that the Little Sisters use when they are done gathering Adam. They use them as both transport and as beds, but they won't come out for anyone but their big daddy..."

Naruto hummed in interest. Thinking that was sufficient. Truthfully, even if they were little monsters, he didn't want to see a little girls blood spilled along the walls... he was thankful that the Big Daddy he seen protect the Little Sister got her to the hole safely before being fried...

He walked forward into the hallway, but he felt his head tingle again, and his vision blurring. The lights were also going out around him, but as he got closer to the door he saw a ghost once again, knocking on the door. "You promised me pretty, Steinman, you promised me pretty. Now look at me. Look at me!"

The ghost fell to the floor crying, and before Naruto could reach for her, the scene disappeared from his mind. He shook his head as he tried to recollect himself. "Wonder what that was about... Poor girl, mutated by some freak... Guess I will have to avenge the innocents he killed or destroyed."

He reached for the button and pressed the door controls, and the doors opened to a pitch black room... he got his pistol and Electro Bolt ready, just as Atlas came on the radio again. "You keep an eye peeled for Steinman. The daft bastard's set up shop in the Surgery Wing. You want to find him? Just follow the blood."

Naruto walked a step or two into the room, and the room lit up brightly. He put a hand to his mouth in shock and disgust as the massive amount of blood and the grotesque message on the floor, 'Above all, do no harm'. Yeah right...

He seen a tape near the bloody table and pressed the play button. He was curious as to what kind of sick minds could leave messages now... It was the same voice of the man speaking so far, and Naruto began to think that Steinman was the one speaking on them. "Adam presents new problems for the professional. As your tools improve, so do your standards. There was a time I was happy enough to take off a wart or two, or turn a real circus freak into something you can show in the daylight. But that was then, when we took what we got, but with Adam the flesh becomes clay. What excuse do we have not to sculpt, and sculpt, and _sculpt_, until the job is done?"

Naruto scowled at that. "Damn bastard... We're not some play-dough mock ups for you to kid around with... We're human BEINGS!" he threw the table to the ground and growled as he looked ahead. "Steinman's going down, whether I need to get to Neptune or not!"

Naruto walked ahead, around the bend a little, and soon found himself being shot at and backed off. "Damn, what was that? They get machine guns too?" He looked around the corner and seen a turret of some kind, a makeshift turret...

He called up Atlas. "I'm pinned by a turret... Any ideas?"

Atlas came up quickly. "All machines like that short right out with a shock from an Electro Bolt. You can hack them just as easily as the Security Bots."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he calmed his mind. He had to be quicker than that thing. He never got the chance though as he heard more gunfire and winced, hiding behind his wall. He didn't hear the bullets flying by him though, and looked to see his Security bot flying around it and pummeling it with bullets. Soon enough, that turret was a goner.

Sadly, it wasn't the only one, as the Security bot was being fired upon again, and it destroyed the next one with ease as well. He whistled. "Those things are tough... No wonder the Splicer I seen in the bathysphere I came to Rapture in was scared of it."

He came up and looked around, seeing an Eve Hypo to put in one of his Eve pockets for the makeshift belt. He seen he only had one more pocket for an Eve Hypo left and smiled. He knew he had enough for awhile, so no need for more just yet.

He came to the cashier's behind the wall at the entrance and picked up fifty more dollars, pocketing it quickly. He also seen yet another tape. He wanted to throw it in the ocean... but decided to hear out one last tale before he stopped playing these stupid things. It was Andrew Ryan... "On the surface, the Parasite expects the doctor to heal them for free, the farmer to feed them out of charity. How little they differ from the pervert who prowls the streets, looking for a victim he can ravish for his grotesque amusement."

Naruto frowned at that. Parasites just because they are human beings? He wasn't going tom allow this bullshit... He searched the room with the second turret and found another Revolver container, and it had six rounds in it, but all were different than normal... he picked one from the hole and seen the side say 'Armor Piercing' and grinned. "This will come in handy..." He put tape on the end and put it in one of his makeshift pockets.

He walked around a bit to find out where the Surgery Wing was, but he found trouble.. a lot of it. He had five Splicers coming FROM it and were firing on him rapidly. "DAMN! Alright, time for the heavy weapon!" he grabbed his Tommy Gun and went around the corner, firing the entire clip into the Splicers and riddling them full of holes.

Naruto got rid of the magazine and put the weapon around his shoulder again. He heard some strange music nearby, and tried to put a finger on it... and smiled. He went down the stairs and under the doorway to the Surgery Wing to find a Circus of Values machine, the same one from the first room he was in from the Pavilion.

He went to it and it had way more to select. It even had more Tommy Gun rounds, and for fifty bucks it was pretty cheap to him. He bought two magazines and two big bags of Potato chips, which made him broke like the second he got here. He put the chips away and put one Magazine in the Tommy Gun, and the other in his bag.

He went back up to the door to the Surgery Wing and it opened for him. As he walked into the bigger room he heard a wailing and felt the shaking of heavy footsteps. He looked to the side and seen a Big Daddy with a Little Sister in the tunnel beside him. That wasn't exactly good news, but at least they weren't near him right now.

Naruto was walking to the door when he heard Ryan come on the intercom system. "We have a Parasite wondering our halls. We rebuild our city, and the doubters send a fly to spoil our ointment... One THOUSAND Adam for the one to _pin _his _wings_!"

He was about to reach the door of the Surgery wing, when he heard a dull and silent thud above him. He looked up and seen a body in the water, a drowned man... he gasped as he recognized him. "That's the guy from the plane, the one who got up and went to the pilot's cabin before we crashed!"

The man looked to be a farmer, middle aged, and well built, but was dead and drowned. There was a name-tag on his shirt, which read 'Jack'. Naruto narrowed his eyes on him. "It's your fault I am even down here... You asshole..."

Naruto walked forward and the door to Surgery opened. He heard a soft voice, but knew it was Steinman's. He walked slowly and silently, making sure his pistol was good to go. Steinman was talking about two's and shit about the human body, and soon he had enough. He came around the bend and fired, but Steinman ducked under his fire and ran for it. Naruto cursed and chased him as he ran through the door, but he also threw something behind him at Naruto.

Naruto stopped just in time, as the doorway was blown to bits... He cursed harder. "Dammit! Now how am I supposed to get to him!"

Atlas came up with encouragement. "You'll have to find another way to surgery, and Steinman. Chin up, now, the lord hates a quitter."

Naruto was walking around the room, trying to find SOMETHING to get that rubble out of the way. It was metal and rock and all sorts of shit in the way, he wouldn't be able to break it like the stone shit he broke with his wrench when he first got here.

Suddenly though he heard doors above opening and seen a woman with a Tommy gun, and she was shooting, but not at him. She was shooting at the corner around the bend and soon he knew what the other person had to offer, as a Grenade flew and killed the woman in the balcony.

Atlas came up with an answer. "I can hear that splicer sounding off like it's the Fourth of July. Explosives are hard to come by down here, but if you get your hands on one of them telekinesis plasmids, you can catch the damn fireballs and toss it right back in his gob, or anything else that might be standing in your way. All roads in Rapture lead to Ryan, the security, the splicers, the Big

Daddies, the Little Sisters. He pumps some kind of chemical scent in the air – pheromones, they call it – makes them all dance to his tune."

Naruto sighed at that. He supposed it was the only way through. He ran back through the tunnel he came from, hoping to seek some way to get past, and was lucky that a grenade tossed his way didn't get him before he ran off.

He cursed hard as he seen two Splicers when the door back at medical opened, and he grabbed fired two shots at them each, killing them before they could lunge with their Pipes. He sighed at that. He quickly regained his wit and walked around. He only had three choices to go for that plasmid, and two of which were blocked off with Ice, he seen the one by the vending machine under him, and just now seen the other to his right.

He decided to go with option three. Good thing he did, as he seen it went to, as the advertisement said anyway, the 'Incinerate' Plasmid. He heard a woman banging on a door and screaming ahead. He knew he had to be very careful here.

Naruto walked up enough to see her, but just as he did the door BURST with a fiery explosion, and the woman died on impact to the wall next to him, behind where she was trying to get to, and out of the fiery doorway stood a man with MORE GRENADES!

Naruto aimed for the bastards head and fired his last round, and managed to get him right between the eyes. Though, the Grenade was lit before he fell t the ground, and as Naruto walked up the thing went off, and the body, as well as any materials on him, were gone. He cursed. "I could have used the other grenades... damn it."

He did notice a wallet that seemed to be fire proof laying near the hiding hole, and picked it up, smirking as he found fifty bucks from it and pocketed it quickly. As he stood up though, he seen some shotgun shells. He picked them up and grinned. "This just became my lucky day. Electric Buck, four shells."

Naruto closed the box they were in and put it in his bag, that way they didn't fall out all over. He went into the room and found a sort of memorial, and a really swell looking room. He grabbed a thermos on the desk and opened it, smelling what was inside. It was still hot coffee, and smiled. "Well, no more alcohol." he put the second one in his bag and drank a little of the first before doing the same with it.

He decided this was a good time to rest. He grabbed his bag and reached inside, grabbing a few candy bars and a bag of chips. He ate what he could to get back his strength, and rolled the bag up, grabbing some wire and clamping the thing shut. "No need to eat everything. I may be here awhile longer..."

Naruto stood right back up and started to the next room, after eating with a good five minute rest he knew it was time to go. As he got further in, he seen a red light showing, and Atlas gave him a warning. "Security Camera's. I can hear the infernal things all around you. Ryan's eyes and ears..."

Naruto hide quickly after that and seen the Light pass. He looked to see it searched left and right respectively. He hummed in thought. If he could hack Turrets and Bots, why not a camera? It would buy him more time to look around, give him security, and would interrupt Ryan's judgmental bullshit on him. Naruto turned to his security bot and deactivated it for now. He really didn't need distractions.

He seen the light turn away from him and ran forward, getting behind the pillar the thing couldn't look around. He seen it was more then a pillar though, it was a furnace. Must be for cremations he thought. He seen the light turn again and ran around, ducking under the cadaver and body and rushing under the camera, slamming his back to the wall as he looked up at the thing.

He opened a panel under it and seen the same shit. He pricked his finger again and did the sequence, this time it was blue lines, and he pressed the button at it. He smiled as the light turned green. "There. No more bullshit."

He walked over to the corpse on the cadaver and sighed. "No need for this body to be disgraced any longer..." he pressed the button for the machine and did a small prayer as the body burned. He was about to turn away and get his bot back, when the thing opened and shown, in the ashed of the body, a blue liquid in a plasmid container.

Naruto was curious about this... his Plasmid came in red, not blue. This was something else, and not Eve as this was BRIGHT Blue, brighter then Eve. He looked around, seeing as he was in a medical facility, and tried to find an empty syringe. He found one in a cabinet nearby and grabbed it. He filled the thing up with the liquid and easily injected himself. He groaned as he felt his genetic make-up start to change again, but he was dealing with it a lot better then before.

Naruto sighed as the pains topped and feeling stronger. He took the bottle and looked at it. "Wonder what it is?" He seen a name on the side, and smiled. "Hacker's Delight? Must mean I'm going to be a better hacker now."

Naruto quickly grabbed his Bot and went back to look around. He seen some stairs nearby and went up them quietly. Naruto checked his Pistol, and seen he was empty. He quickly reloaded his gun and went to the top of the stairs. He seen a woman walking around in some oil. He took his Electro bolt and shocked her quickly before firing a round into her head.

Naruto went to her and quickly salvaged twenty-five bucks from her and a single Pistol Round from her gun, reloading what he fired, and grabbing the full six rounds in a container she had left on her. He was happy with the progress so far, but he would need to be more careful. He isn't going to have much ammo forever, and he needed to keep in mind he had his Plasmid.

He would also have another, as he seen a room with a broken Gatherer's Garden. He went to the door, but it was locked. He seen an open hole in the wall and ducked, crawling under it as he tried to see what was inside.

He gasped, though, as Splicers came around the room and were bashing the windows. He seen as his Bot took them all down effortlessly, and smiled. "That's one HELL of a security measure." He looked around and seen a Plasmid, red liquid, on the ground and grabbed an empty syringe on the desk, filling it up and easily injecting himself again.

He roared in pain as his arm felt like it was about to burn the fuck off! His arm was discoloring and scarring with hot scabs along his arm. After the Plasmid finally finished dealing with the genetic code in his blood, he saw the heat emitting from the thing. "Damn, it feels warm, not hot... will this really work?"

Naruto was a little curious though... What happened to his Electro Bolt? Did it just... vanish? Or could he summon it with a flick of his mind? He decided to test his theory. Apparently Naruto was right, as when he thought about the feeling of electricity in his arm, he felt it come back and smirked to see his arm sparking with electrical power. "That's just awesome."

Naruto knew he shouldn't keep injecting himself with every little thing, so he decided it was the right thing to only get what he needed to survive, and to move forward, and nothing else. He slide back under the hole and out again, grabbing his Wrench. "Time to heat those iced up Zones and see where that damn Telekinesis thing is that Atlas told me about...Is it under? Or is it over?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

I hope you all enjoyed! And didn't I tell y'all Jack would be in the story? Let's see how well I do next chapter, after I get some rest... oi vey, finally back on schedule...


	4. Tonic's Galore, Survivor in Medical?

Well, well, seems this story is doing slightly well. Hope you enjoy more! Lets see you all fit into this part of Rapture... LETS WITNESS THE FIRST NARUTO SURVIVOR!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto started walking back the way he came, seeing as he was mostly stocked on Eve and pistol ammo. He did want more Machine gun ammo though, and went around, at least going to see if any ammo was around for it.

He did find one, inside a storage bin in the far wall, and put it in his pack, feeling much better. He went down the stairs and past the camera, entering back into the office earlier. He did see the desk was torn through a bit, and got ready, knowing a splicer may be nearby.

Naruto walked slowly out of the office, aiming his Inferno Plasmid outwards. He walked slowly to the first ice covered door he seen, and aimed carefully. Naruto didn't wanna waste his Plasmid, seeing as it probably only had three shots before he needed an Eve refill.

He snapped his fingers and fire shot out, burning the ice with a fiery bubble. Naruto grinned, chuckling as he liked this Plasmid. He may just see what it does to Splicers when he sees one next. He entered the now opening door and into a room with a front desk, a check out desk actually. Naruto went up to it and was about to check the cashier and the table when he heard crying.

He put his gun up and looked around. He seen a movement through a hole in the wall to the right, and slowly walked around it. Naruto seen a woman, disfigured and looking way creepy. Splicer for sure, and was crying over a casket. He decided NOT to take the chance with this one, and fired a round right into her head.

She fell to the ground and he walked up to the casket, and sighed, seeing supplies. "Too damn easy..." He grabbed the two creme caked inside the casket, and slid the Eve Hypo to the side in the last pocket. Naruto then saw a piece of paper with four numbers on it, picking it up and reading it. "Hmmm. 0451? What's that?"

He was about to leave until he saw a box of 00 Buck shot for a shotgun he decided to gather it in case he found one, four shells in the box. Naruto started walking back around to the counter when he seen a door, and a lock on the side.

Naruto went to it and seen a four digit number combination and blinked... "Can't be... no way, it can't be that easy... is it?" He put in the code form the paper, 0451, and the lock clicked. The door opened and he grinned wide. "Jackpot!"

He grabbed the four shell box of 00 Buck, the full magazine of machine gun rounds, and for the hell of it grabbed a weird tool. It said, on the side, it was an Automatic Hack Tool, custom made. He left and went back to the front desk, only to find nothing.

Although, Naruto did see another door and a hall to the left side of the room. He decided to give it a quick look... Surely he knew an enemy was in there waiting for him, but he was waiting with his pistol in hand and his Incinerate, ready to see what it did to Splicers.

He pointed his hand out fast and seen a casket with a body in it, a dead one, and hummed. He walked towards it slowly until, suddenly, the thing flipped at him and a Splicer roared like a freaking jack in the box. Naruto snapped his fingers at her and she went up in flames and ran around wildly, screaming in pain from the burning of her skin.

She was running at him though and he cursed, stepping back and firing a single round into her skull, making her fall down and burn to a crisp. He went behind the casket to see what she was protecting, cause that was what it seemed like, and seen four Armor piercing Rounds in a revolver clip, and a ten dollar bill, not to mention two bottles of Old Tom Whiskey. He put one in his pack as well as the revolver rounds before standing... Big mistake.

He roared as got behind the desk that the casket was on, as at the end of the hall where he came from, the door, was open to show a turret, and it fired at him and hit his shoulder. It was a shallow wound, so he would be fine, but he quickly changed his plasmid arm to Electrobolt and blind fired it, only to turn and see he missed. He quickly aimed and fired again, hitting it, and shooting the turret three times, killing it with his Pistol.

He seen he was out of Plasmid, and quickly recharged with an Eve Hypo, and checking his ammo, he only had a single round left before he needed to reload. He checked the turret for any ammo, but seen nothing he could use. "Great... Wait a minute, what is this?"

He looked up and seen a safe. He hummed and checked it out. He used to play with some of his mothers old safes, and this was a small model he used to check out. He knew the combination was always a single digit, but took five turns to the left past zero. He turned it four times and slowly turned it from there, the thing always gave a thump you could feel when it unlocked, and he turned slow until- "thump!" he grinned.

He opened it up and seen twenty five dollars, ten 00 buck shells, and three more Armor Piercing Pistol Rounds! He would soon learn that safes around Rapture were often rare, but would always contain some very handy items. He just remembered he had a Security Bot. "Wait a minute..."

He turned to see it broken on the floor. "Damn... this stupid turret finally broke it. Oh well... I'll find another I hope." with that, he decided it was time to get into the dark room further in. He opened the door and seen the room was a surgery room. He seen bandages on a sink and put them in his pack, and went o the water.

He jumped back out of the water seeing a dead body floating and aimed at it. He seen it was a dead splicer, and checked it. Nothing... He got back in the water and slowly crept through it down the hall, seeing a shadowy figure on the far wall from the light back there.

As he reached halfway down the hall, though, he found complete darkness, the lights all shutting off, and silently dived into the water to keep from being seen. As the lights finally came back on he got up from the water silently and seen no one around... The light ahead still flickering weirdly.

He slowly crept in, keeping at the ready with his pistol, and seen the white door to a storage unit close. "_Hiding, huh? Won't be that easy... I'll keep a good eye on everywhere you can come at me now._" The lights suddenly went back to normal and he seen a recently worked on corpse and looked disgusted. "Censors, please... No one should be doing THIS at all... Ugh." He seen a yellow fluid in a container once more, and picked it up, looking at it as he kept at the ready for the person hiding.

He saw the label and hummed. "Vending machine Expert, huh? When I'm through with this I will ask Atlas..." He put it in his pack and kept his pistol ready. He slowly started back through the hallway, keeping ready and checking both sides.

Once he got to the end of the hall at the farthest staircase, he went up and jumped around the pillar to see the Doctor Splicer come from the storage unit and charge him. He fired and blew his brains out with a single shot. Naruto quickly reloaded the Revolver and smiled. He checked the guy and seen he had three pistol Armor Piercing Rounds. He decided this was a best a time as any, and grabbed the spare clip for the Revolver he found with four and put two in the last two holes and grabbed the other one he had extra and put the last round in it.

He put the two Armor Piercing clips in the pockets he made and checked his Machine gun real quick. He still had a good few rounds in the clip. He put it around his shoulder again and started back, knowing he was gonna be as ready as he ever was with this.

He turned and started to leave, and came towards the still foggy melted ice of the door and ventilation system, only to hear, through the door and fog, a splicer waiting for him, wanting to rip his heart out as he heard it.

He grabbed his Wrench and came out, swinging hard and tearing her head clean off as she stood there ready to attack. He quickly looked around and tried to see if she was with anyone, he didn't hear a thing... He started down the stairs under the walkway to get to Steinman and seen a blocked off doorway with ice on it.

He changed his Plasmid arm to Incinerate and started down, but heard voices... He seen a vending machine, but it wasn't playing any tunes, and then saw a door with shocking controls, hearing the voice coming from there. He fired an Electro bolt at the controls and the door opened.

He looked around the corner, and seen two people, one wasn't disfigured at all, but that person was also being threatened with a knife by a Splicer, and he decided to see what this was all about. He heard the Splicer speak. "I don't care if you're not one of us, you have control of that damn vending machine outside, and I want that AMMO! So you will help me, or I will spill your blood and use it to get what I want from the machine."

The woman, yes woman, he was holding up and threatening was a red-head and was growling in hate and anger. "No way you fucking asshole, I'd rather die than help your shitty ass! TAKE THIS!" She kicked him back and rushed in, taking his knife and impaling him with it, slicing from his heart to his head.

Naruto was impressed. He came up and the woman pointed the knife at him. "Want some too Asshole? Come on, I'll give you the same!"

Naruto stood there, but dropped his gun. "I'm not here to hurt you. Your... different I think. You're not a splicer."

The woman snarled at him. "Splicing is that genetic shit, and trust me I put a few in my system, but I ain't gonna be like these fucking morons. I was nearly raped ten times just last month, and I had to find ways to protect myself. But, I will say this, you aren't a Splicer... I don't see any survivors, and whenever I do, they die pretty quick. How long you been in Rapture?..."

Naruto hummed. "It's not easy telling time here... I guess it's been around ten hours now. How long is someone usually passed out after their first Plasmid is pumped in their body?"

The woman laughed a little but looked skeptical. "This place is a good walk from the nearest Bathysphere, I'd say around an hour minimum if it was a straight shot running. A good five if you are battling fucking Splicers, and no shithead newbie can last that long without SOME help. And it varies for first time Plasmids, some take around one hour, some around ten. So, unless you've got help, or you're an expert in hand to hand, I doubt you got here in ten hours..."

Naruto nodded and looked to his radio. "I have some help... Some guy named Atlas." The woman frowned. "Atlas? The asshole trying to battle Ryan? Why you and him working together?"

Naruto looked confused. "Atlas is only trying to get to his family in Neptune's Bounty, and get out. I am just trying to get back to the surface, since my plane crashed in the middle of the ocean above us."

The woman laughed a little, but soon it built to full blown laughter. "Oh that's rich! You mean to tell me you survived a plane crash in the ocean? Well dipshit, I don't buy it, you a spy for Atlas?"

Naruto shook his head. "He's been helping me survive, and I am only trying to help him and his family survive and get out of here so I can too. It's the truth. You sure your not a spy for Ryan?"

The woman snarled and stepped to him. "You say that again I will enjoy cutting your body to little bits and FEEDING YOU TO THE SPLICERS MYSELF DICKWAD!"

Naruto just kept his ground and looked at her. "Then don't suggest I am lying either. Look, how about we work together to get out of Rapture? It's safer on the surface."

The woman just focused on him with a dangerous look, but a thoughtful one till she sighed heavily and grabbed the holster for the knife from the dead Splicer and put the knife in it, tying it to her waist. Naruto was too busy focusing on her face to see the rest of her, she was wearing a rugged and slightly dirty loose brown T-shirt and black cargo jeans with many pockets.

He looked back at her face as she turned. "Fine. You help me survive and get us back to the surface, I will find a way to pay you back. Now, I know a few places in Rapture, but not a whole lot, Neptune's Bounty is through the Emergency Access Bathysphere outside the Pavilion, we should start there."

Naruto nodded. "I came through that way, but the thing is in lock-down, so I am here to find Dr. Steinman, who has a key to open it."

The woman looked confused. "How did you know about Steinman if you are so new here? Atlas tell you?"

Naruto nodded. "He did. He's been quiet lately though... Hold on." He picked up the radio. "Atlas, I found someone, she isn't a splicer."

Atlas came up. "I had to run from a few Splicers, took me awhile." he was kind of out of breath. "But sounds like you got lucky finding a survivor of this mess. If you and her can work together, I am sure the chances of you both making it out of Rapture alive are higher that way. Listen, I gotta keep this channel quiet for awhile, we ain't the only ones with communication in Rapture, but this channel is secure for about another ten hours, but no guarantees."

Naruto nodded and the woman hummed. "Well, sounds good enough to me. Where do we start?"

Naruto sighed. "Well, I found him, but he blocked the pathway to where he is hiding. I have to find either explosives or a telekinesis Plasmid. Though, all I found was Electrobolt, and incinerate."

Naruto showed her by changing his arm from one to the other. She whistled. "Pretty nice. Well, I have a strange one... It's called 'Imagination Summoner' which basically generates anything you need from thin air. Nothing complex like Explosives, I tried that once and lost my eyebrows. Food, clean water or drinks, and anything usable... I have, though, managed to create beings, creatures from my imagination, that can fight for me when a Big Daddy tries to kill me. Sometimes some stronger Splicers, but otherwise... Yeah."

Naruto nodded and got his gun, putting it in his pocket, using it as a holster. "Well, I did get a Tonic I think... Hacker's Delight."

The woman nodded. "Not bad. Basically, when you hack, you heal slightly. If you are wounded and have no first aid kits, hacking a device will basically heal you. Don't ask how it works, just trust me. I have two Tonics. Security evasion, which makes turrets and cameras that are not mine take longer to track me, making me practically invisible to them, as well as Melee Jockey, which makes my actual strength much more than I look."

Naruto nodded. "Nice. Well, I have this one here, says vending Expert." He takes it from the bag and shows her.

She looked at it. "Not bad, makes the one who has it in them able to pay less for any item in a vending machine." Naruto smiles and hands it to her, and she becomes confused. "What are you giving it to me for?..."

Naruto shrugged. "A good faith token. If we are gonna be allies, we might as well be friends. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Pleasure to meet you." He puts his hand out.

She looks at his hand and smiles, shaking it. "Tayuya, likewise shithead. Give me a minute to pack and we'll be out of here."

Naruto nodded and watched as she put a few chips and a few things of coffee in her bag, as well as a few gizmo's and syringes before putting the fanny pack on her waist and the pack being behind her. She went up to Naruto. "Ready to go. I got a knife now for a weapon. I always hid and snuck around, this being my main base of operations, but now it's getting dry on me. I could never get Incinerate, the Splicers were heavily guarding it, and security cameras were killing them before they could try."

Naruto chuckled. "I'm pretty quick, I hacked the camera and I found a way in to get it. Ever go in that iced off area outside?"

Tayuya shook her head. "Was always closed off, so I haven't. I guess since you got Incinerate, we can try it out. Telekinesis has been in Dandy Dental, and that's the iced off area, so this will be good. Maybe I can have it?"

Naruto chuckled. "If you want. But any Tonics in that area, are mine, hows that sound?"

Tayuya nodded. "Well then, dipshit, let's get moving. Seems you got the ammo and gear, we should probably stop and find a safe spot to prioritize who gets what to make sure we can get what we need in a hurry."

They left and Naruto saw no Splicers, and snapped his fingers, making the ice melt away. Once melted away they started in, but seen a splicer leaning on a gurney, and he threw it at them in an uproar. Naruto caught it and rammed it into the Splicer and knocked him back, and Tayuya rushed and stomped his face in instantly. "There we go. One down... But I don't know if he is the only one here... We should be careful."

They went to the first door on the left and entered, they saw a Tonic inside a room next to the one they were entering, but Naruto heard a click and seen to the right. Instantly he pushed Tayuya out of the room and instantly an explosion sounded at the doorway, and Tayuya groaned. "What was that?"

Naruto took a look again and saw it was a turret in a dark room and got out before it decided to fire again. "Turret. This isn't good. It's firing explosives."

Tayuya scoffed. "Out of my way. I'll take it out you shithead." She ran in and ran to the wall cover near it instantly, and then ran in and tore it's firing device off, letting the explosive not fire and instantly explode, making it kill itself.

Naruto looked and seen Tayuya brushing her clothes and face from the smoke and dirt. He smiled nervously. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." Tayuya smirked and punched his arm. "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

They continued inward to see if they couldn't get to the seemingly impossible to reach Tonic, since the door wasn't opening for that room from this side. They went in to the turret room and Naruto searched inside a cabinet, seeing bandages he gave them to Tayuya, but what made him surprised was he found a drum clip, and it had a label on it 'Anti-Personnel Rounds'. He showed Tayuya.

She smirked. "You lucky dog. This thing is great at taking down Leadheads." Seeing Naruto's confused look she rolled her eyes. "Listen up, shit stain. There are many types of splicers. Thug, LeadHead, and Spider to name a few. Those are the common found ones, and there are very weird ones to boot. Thug are mostly using only melee, like fists or weapons. Some are just weak, some are actually tough with Armored Shell and Melee jockey using fuckers. Spider Splicers are-" "I know."

She looked confused at his interruption and he smiled. "The first Splicer I seen was a Spider Splicer. Ran off thanks to Atlas' security."

Tayuya scoffed and murmured. "Lucky bastard..." She turned back at him though. "Leadheads are gun using ones, more dangerous. Weaker ones use Pistols, stronger ones use Machine Guns. Seems a special type of ammo works well for some of them. This shit will take out a Leadhead quick."

Naruto nodded, and put it in his pack. Suddenly he saw a Splicer behind Tayuya and pulled her to him suddenly, firing off a pistol round into the head of the Splicer with a gun. Tayuya saw and looked to Naruto. "Well, I think a thank you is in order, but don't count on me being so distracted all the time."

Tayuya realized he was hugging her, and he didn't even know it. She blushed a bit and frowned before hitting him in the chin and into a wall before huffing. "No coping a feel you fucking bastard!"

Naruto groaned and rubbed his jaw. "What the hell! I wasn't! I was helping you was all! Damn do you pack a punch."

They walked out and went to the only other door to go through and slowly walked through the halls. It was a surgery room, and Naruto was rounding a corner on the far side when he seen a Camera and got back behind the thing, stopping Tayuya. "Camera. I don't think we can access it from this side though."

Tayuya crept the other direction and went down the stairs, through the waterfall, and stopped, the red light of the camera looking at her. She seen it move on and rushed through the water and hit the corner under the camera quickly. She seen it was too high up to hack, so she decided to tell Naruto. "Naruto when I saw so, shoot it out!"

Naruto yelled back a yes and she waited, seeing the Camera turn away from him and she yelled again. "NOW! FIRE!" He turned and aimed his Machine gun, firing a few rounds at it and destroying it quickly.

Tayuya walked up and grabbed the Eve Hypo from the table and seen a safe. "Great. Another thing I can't get into..." Naruto came down to her and showed a clip with all six rounds for the pistol in it. She smiled. "Good work. I'll need a gun soon though."

Naruto nodded and put it in his make-shift ammo pocket, and seen a safe. "Hey, a safe. Can you crack this thing?"

Tayuya sighed heavily and shrugged, shaking her head. "Sorry, no can do, I can't get into these stupid things."

Naruto grinned. "I can." Tayuya looked shocked and he went to it, turning the thing four times past Zero fast and slowly on the fifth turn, until he stopped, at the thump he felt but she didn't know, and opened it.

She looked at him shocked more. "How the HELL did you open that thins, shit head? There aren't many who can!"

Naruto smirked and looked to her. "I played with safes as a kid, my mom taught me how to break some simple ones like this. It's rather simple, but you need to have a sensitive touch to know what your doing."

He opened it to show whats inside and they both had their jaws on the floor... he grabbed the two drum barrels for the Machine Gun, ten more 00 Buck in a box like the rest, and even three more Armor Piercing Rounds for the Pistol.

Tayuya crossed her arms. "Alright, now I DEFINATELY need a gun. If we don't find one soon, I want one of yours."

Naruto nodded at that. "Sounds fair, gives us both a better chance of survival if we both have a gun. Now, back up... I think I found a way to the Tonic..."

They went up and Tayuya looked plainly... "You're kidding, right?" They were looking at a vent cover.

Naruto took the thing off and smiled. "Nope. Only way I see... See you in a jiffy." She stopped him though. "What?"

Tayuya smirked. "I'll go. I'll grab everything, the Tonic included, and then we can rush off when I return. You have the weapons, not me."

That sounded fair, so she went through the vent and Naruto kept watch. She twisted and turned to get to the room's vent entrance and pushed the vent off. She came in and pushed the dead Splicer away from her and looked around.

She found five Pistol rounds in a clip, and two more 00 buck on a dresser, not to mention a few more bandages. She grabbed the Tonic and looked at the label, seeing it was Melee Jockey. She already had it, but might as well give it to Naruto.

She was about to go through the vent when she heard a gunshot and looked to see Naruto had killed a Thuggish Splicer. She came out and smiled. "Not bad. Here." She gave him everything, and he put the clip and Buck shot in his bag and gave her a syringe and had one for himself. "Let's use them and be off."

Tayuya nodded and they both spliced their new Tonic's, Tayuya the Vending Expert, and Naruto the Melee Jockey. After that they walked out of the area back to the main hall, and they started further in, when Naruto stopped them and hummed. "This... might be a trap."

Tayuya looked and groaned. "Perceptive shit head. A shotgun, on the floor, in front of a dead corpse, and lit by a broken sign, in the middle of a main area? What else could it be. The thing is probably not even loaded."

Naruto looked around. "Think we can grab it and fight off this ambush then? If we do, you get a shotgun."

Tayuya hummed in thought... They both had Melee Jockey now, and Naruto had guns that actually WERE loaded, so they had the upper hand. If anything, they could get a little banged up, but she had medical supplies.

She shrugged. "Fine, but let's get ready first. They won't attack if we make sure we have everything in order." Naruto nodded and they sat down together.

They shifted through everything, and decided that Naruto should carry all the food and his ammo, and she would carry all the Shotgun shells, as well as the Hypo's and first aid kits. But, Tayuya had a strange thought. "Wait... What if YOU have the Shotgun? I'll take the Machine gun since you can't carry it's ammo efficiently."

Naruto hummed in thought. "That's possible but... How can I carry the Shotgun ammo effectively?" He thought a moment and smirked. "I got it!" he took his scarf and tore some of it up, and quickly make small pockets out of it, and two bands to wrap around his arm. He pulled it on his forearm and showed it. "Look. Eight holes, enough to reload when I need to."

Tayuya smiled and laughed. "I gotta say, you are one hell of an idealist. So, good plan?" Naruto nodded and gave her the Machine Gun ammo, in which she put the drums in her cargo pants for now, one in each cargo pocket, and made sure of the weight on the Machine Gun.

Naruto put his four electric buck in a pocket each and four 00 buck in a pocket each, and grabbed four 00 in his hand to load the shotgun when he grabbed it. Naruto put his bag on his back again and they both got ready. After nodding to each other, they rushed into the room and Naruto grabbed the Shotgun.

Before he could load it though, the lights all went out. Tayuya groaned. "This seemed better when the lights were on..."

They heard running sounds and talking in the darkness, and the light was on, but it was as if they were spotlighted for a show... They were back to back against the wall, Tayuya with her Knife out, and Naruto loading the Shotgun.

He grabbed the barrel and slammed the butt of it into the head of a Splicer rushing him from the darkness, using it like a club for now. Tayuya cut the throat of the Splicer that went for her, and it was hectic, as they beat and cut each Splicer into a bloody mess, grunting from the force as they fought, Splicer after Splicer rushing them instantly.

After about thirty splicers trying to kill them, the lights came back on all around and the two were covered in blood. They were huffing, out of breathe and energy from the total slaughter they had performed. They sat down and decided to rest.

Tayuya looked to Naruto. "You know, for a shit head, you ain't half bad."

Naruto smirked and looked back at her. "Neither are you, for a vulgar talker." Neither would admit it, since they were in a crazy situation, being in fucking rapture, but they gained a little more respect for each other, a little more trust. They knew the other felt this way but never would say it, but they were now truly friends.

After a five minute break they stood again, and Naruto saw a lock box, like when he was looking in after failing to get into Neptune's Bounty. He looked inside to see twenty bucks and two First Aid kits. He grabbed it all and gave the Kits to Tayuya, who looked opposite of where they were to see a corner of what looked to be a vending machine.

Naruto pocketed the Money and followed her, and they soon came across a Vita Chamber. "Dang, I thought this was a Vending Machine... Oh well. Let's get moving Shit head."

They turned and went back, seeing a service area, and going to the door, only for it to not open up. They started through the hallway when they saw the windows and Tayuya took a quick look inside. "DOWN!" She pushed Naruto under view of the window and cursed. "Damn it, a turret is facing us from in there."

Naruto scoffed. "Damn things. Alright, distract it. When it's on you, I will hit it with an Electrobolt and shut it down, you rush in and tear it apart it."

Tayuya hummed in thought. She smiled and nodded. "Fine, but you better hit it right off." She stood and smashed the glass for Naruto to shoot the bolt through and rushed to the wall. Naruto stood as she ran and aimed, firing off the bolt and hitting the thing.

Tayuya didn't waste time, she jumped through the glass and fired on the thing, making it blow by using the rest of her clip, since it was used by Naruto so much before. She reloaded the thing and Naruto jumped in as well.

They seen the door controls and pressed them, the door opening. "Someone's here?..."

Tayuya sighed. "I am guessing so. The turret was placed to keep anyone from coming in the window, and the door was locked from the inside. Let's see who's home..."

Tayuya searched inside the normal room, whilst Naruto decided to venture in the foggy room. As he took his first step in, the room suddenly grew so foggy he couldn't see the front of his face. He stayed still and waited, and when the fog died down, he jumped back and nearly fired a round prematurely, but he seen a dead Splicer on a table, and looked around the room quickly. Nothing... No one was there, or visible.

Naruto ventured further and went around, but seen nothing, but when he cleared the pillar he seen a desk, what looked to be like a normal work desk, pictures flower, tape, and... well, I guess normal for Rapture, cause it had a Tonic on the desk. He went down to the desk and he was hesitant, but decided to go for it.

He grabbed the Tonic and was about to see what it was, when suddenly the Fog rose again. He knew he couldn't see, but he also know where the wall was and where he NEEDED to look, so he focused on how his feet were and turned around, keeping his eyes open and his shotgun ready to fire, pointed ahead as he held it with one arm.

The fog started to lift, and as it did, he saw, right in front of him, a Splicer, and fired quickly. The Splicer went flying back, hitting the wall hard before falling to a bloody heap on the floor. The Shotgun fell from his hand as the thing was way powerful on recoil, but he shook his hand of the pain and huffed, looking shocked, the Splicer just was right there, in his face, it scared the living shit out of him.

He sighed and tried to regain his breath as Tayuya rushed in, seen the Splicer, and looked to see Naruto huffing. She went to him. "Naruto, you ok? He hurt you? Talk to me Shit head."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Yeah... He just snuck up on me really good. It was like he was a ninja. Damn, he scared me. Anyway, I got this."

He showed her the Tonic. She chuckled. "Oh you lucky bastard. It's one of the rarest ones, It's a special Physical Tonic. Gunslinger, and by the looks of it, it's Master Level."

Naruto looked puzzled. "Master Level?"

Tayuya nodded. "Yeah. Tonics, and Plasmids to boot, come in three levels. Basic, Intermediate, and Master. Basic is the weakest form. Master being the greatest enhancement of this stuff you can get. There has been very few splicers or survivors who actually obtained Master Level shit."

Naruto nodded, but still confused. "Ok, so tell me, what level are my Plasmids?"

Tayuya hummed, having seen them for herself. "I'd have to say basic. Common, and normally all people can afford. See, You need ADAM to get this stuff, whatever is lying around is just these guys being negligent. Makes them easier to beat and makes us stronger."

Naruto nodded. "So, I got a Master Level Tonic? And this does what exactly? Gunslinger."

Tayuya smirked. "You did you lucky bastard. But gunslinger basically manifests your ability to wield weaponry such as Pistols, Shotguns, Machine guns, any sort of projectile weapon. Basically you can reload faster, aim from the hip and hit anything twice the range of the gun your holding can accurately hit anything, basically this thing is a Leadheads dream."

Naruto smirked and filled the Syringe up. He seen it had enough for two and looked to her. She shook her head. "I'm not gonna go for it. Keep it, just in case we find someone else to join our band of survivors to get back to the surface."

Naruto nodded and put the thing in his bag, and pumped the Tonic in his blood. He felt invigorating, much more so than normal. He smirked and twirled his Pistol on his finger. "I feel... great. Better than great. I think these Splicers won't be able to do jack squat against us now."

Tayuya smirked back. "I would agree. No way they stand a chance with you having this level of Gunslinger, and two great guns to boot." She grabbed the loot from the other room. She gave him the Electric Buck, two shells, and showed she grabbed bandaged and some cash. He decided to giver her all the money, which was a total of one hundred and fifty now.

They heard a voice around them, talking, and Naruto wondered where it was coming from. As they looked around and listened, Tayuya found it coming from the ventilation, an entrance to it on the floor at the back of the room. She looked to Naruto. "Your turn..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and went in, and when he reached the end, he saw a young man, his age maybe, he had on a green Spandex suit, and green jeans, Yellow leg warmers on his legs, and a red belt, he also had a bowl haircut and bit eyes, bigger eyebrows.

Naruto didn't see him disfigured, so he was possibly a survivor. He figured if you were going to survive somewhere, a hospital or medical center would be the best place. Naruto stood in front of the young man, who had his eyes on him, and looking slightly skeptical.

Naruto smiled. "Hey, I'm Naruto."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Hey guys, sorry I was busy but I am BACK! Now, I told you guys I would continue, I just needed a short vacation. I took it, and now I am back. Read, enjoy, review!

**ANNOUNCMENT!**

How should Rock Lee react to all this? Should he trust Naruto, should they not trust each other very much, what? What do you think should happen?


	5. Dandy Dental, Not like he needs it!

I got a BIG surprise last chapter, HUGE number of reviews... But the small voting came in, and this is what I got so far.

So, shall we get back to Rapture and see how Naruto is doing with Rock Lee? START!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

"HYA!" Naruto dodged as the man in front of him suddenly attacked, a kick breaking the wall behind him with a very big crater in it, and Naruto looked shocked. The man twisted and tried a fierce side kick, but Naruto ducked and fell on his ass before rolling away from the sudden change to an Axe kick, and backed off as the man chased with dropping heel kicks.

Naruto was getting pissed and dodged the last Heel Kick before grabbing the foot and bending it, forcing the man to the ground before taking the arm and putting it in a lock, pressing his Pistol to the man's head. "You stay fucking still, or I plug one in your skull!"

The man growled. "You're gonna fucking kill me anyway, so what are you waiting for? Go ahead! I dare ya!" Naruto was a little shocked. This guy was not only fighting him to survive here, but begging to die? This guy was certainly unstable...

Suddenly the man he had pinned spun hard and slammed two hell kicks into him and Naruto flew into the wall again, the man yelling as he spun. "LEAF WHIRLWIND!" Naruto groaned as he was imbedded into the wall pretty deep. "_Fuck! That hurt like a bitch!_"

Naruto seen the man rush him again and aimed for the mans head, but then let his aim go to the side and fired, the bullet taking a few hairs off that bowl haircut, but stopping the man dead in his tracks. The man scoffed. "You don't even know how to use that thing. Disappointing."

Naruto chuckled. "Think again, asshole. I've got perfect aim. I just don't wanna kill you. I'm thinking about it now, after this bullshit, but let me just talk. Hear me out, and if things are needed this way, then we escalate again. Sound good?"

The man narrowed his eyes but stood straight. Naruto groaned as he popped himself from the wall, holstering his gun. "My name is Naruto. Recent addition to Rapture as of late. Been here under twelve hours I think. I went through most of Medical, Dandy Dental being my last stop before moving on, I hope."

The man folded his arms in front of his chest. "Rock Lee. Been in Rapture since it began... Father was a good man, until some asshole killed him... For no reason at all."

Naruto winced a bit. "Sorry to hear that. Rapture, as I have seen so far, is bullshit to begin with. Now... Rock Lee, was it? You aren't disfigured... I just feel like you aren't a splicer like the ones outside this room."

Rock Lee turned. "Of course I'm a splicer. I just don't do it so much. I've got a few Tonics, and they are good enough for me to survive anything."

Naruto took a deep breath and shrugged. "Listen. You wanna stay here in Rapture and wait to die? No matter how strong you are, you, and no one at all, is invincible. Someday you will die. From this place collapsing, of a Splicer gets a lucky shot off... I know this may sound very strange to you, but the other choice is is for you to team up with me, and we get out of Rapture."

There was silence for a few moments. After a minute, Naruto saw Rock Lee sport a small smile, which slowly crept into a full blown grin... And the usual for whoever hears a plan that sounds utterly impossible to people who may have already tried it at first? Rock lee began to chuckle, then laugh, and then howl with laughter until he was staggering on weak legs form laughing so hard.

Naruto's eye twitched. "_Ok, stay calm. He'll end it soon, say it's reckless or impossible, maybe both, and then ask me what ridiculous idea I had to escape. Classic..._" Naruto just waited, and soon enough, Lee finally slowed down and took a deep breath.

Rock Lee wiped his eyes from laughter. "You are very youthful. Very much so here in Rapture, being here for less than half a day, and already think you have a plan to escape? Such youth... Such drive. My father would have enjoyed meeting you. So, what kind of plan is this?"

Naruto was sort of confused by this now. "Um... usually people laugh, then tell me it's a stupid plan, and then ask what the plan was in detail so they could tell me how stupid it was... Kind of messed up my whole speech there."

Lee smiled a little. "My father taught me much, that you make your own way, but always believe in your passions and determination. For if you have the Power of Youth on your side, you can do anything, the impossible is not so until you accept your own weaknesses. I will never stop believing in him, or myself. My father, Might Guy, would have believed in someone like you, and so will I."

Naruto smiled at that. Suddenly, there was a loud yell. "YO SHITHEAD! YOU HEAR ME! WHATS TAKING SO LONG IN THERE! YOU KILLED THE SPLICER DIDN'T YOU!"

Rock Lee looked confused and suspicious. Naruto chuckled nervously. "Already have one person who's with me on the whole escape thing. We heard talking, and she said I had to come in to see who was here. I guess the gunshot and shit has her thinking your a splicer and I killed you."

Naruto went to the vent. "Tayuya, there's no splicer here, a survivor. He was a bit hostile though, so I had to give him a scare by firing by his head. Listen, there's a door leading out of here, go around and we will meet you there."

Naruto sighed. "Her name's Tayuya, found her in the Medical wing just under the Incinerate shop... Of which, I found Incinerate."

Lee was then surprised. "You got it? There have only been a few who ever got it, one of the most expensive ones, even the common basic level."

Naruto chuckled. "True. So, shall we get going? I'll at least open the door and make sure no ones out, you get ready to leave." Lee nodded and Naruto opened the door, just in time for Tayuya to see him and come up.

Tayuya huffed. "So, another survivor huh? We taking him along? After all, the more we have in our group, the better a chance we have to get the hell out of Rapture. Is it a guy or a girl, Shithead?"

Lee came out behind Naruto, and over his usual attire was now a padded and armored green military jacket, having storage for ammo and other gear all over the front. He also carried a special Harness, it was a very strange one, seemed to have a specific purpose.

Naruto hummed. "Whats with the harness?"

Lee smiled. "It's a special one, made to effectively carry drum clips for things like Machine Guns. I'm also bringing thirty bucks, and a few ammo types I found."

Naruto chuckled. "Alright. Listen. If we are gonna be a group and get out of this hellhole, we need to distribute or power. What do you have, and we will tell you if we need it or not. But first... You want Shotgun, or pistol?" Naruto pulled out both.

Lee looked at both and then to Naruto. "Which do you think would be best?"

Naruto pointed to the shotgun. "This for you. Cause honestly I think I'll be carrying a lot of gear for us. Food, any UN-needed ammo at the moment, and also because my Eve belt is also a Revolver Clip holder belt. But, if you choose the pistol, I can always rearrange my belt to hold shotgun shells instead."

Lee hummed in thought. He was mostly a hand to hand fighter, not really the gun type. Something small and not going to impede him, but still needed in case of targets at long range. "Pistol please. It's better for me."

Naruto nodded and gave him the pistol, taking off his belt and pack, handing him every scrap of ammo he had for it, a few from his belt, but also a few from his bag he had found to, as well as giving Tayuya the Anti-personnel ammo drum he still had. Naruto then quickly redone his belt to hold Shotgun shells, making twelve small holes.

Tayuya grabbed her Coffee and food and put it in the bag of Naruto's, and Lee did the same. After all of that was finished, Naruto looked to Lee. "Lee, the harness would help Tayuya better since she has a Machine gun. Mind giving it to her and showing her how it works?"

Lee nodded and smiled, taking it off and giving it to Tayuya. Naruto zipped up his bag and out it on, redoing the make-shift belt as he laid the shotgun shells in front of him that he had to put in the storage holes. Lee told Tayuya how it worked. "The drum opens here, so you press the tip here against the slide here, and it can go in right above the bullets, the bottom of the slide having a plate to stop the bullets from coming out when the slide is all the way in."

The harness was very light and easy to use, actually. Each side of the harness that pressed against the chest had three plates that went outward, and even though the plates were poking out from the body to each side, it wouldn't constrict arm movement much from side to side when fully packed with drums on it.

Tayuya put the two normal ammo drums she had in each slot for the left side of her, and checked her regular one before putting the Anti-Personnel ammo on the bottom right of the harness. Lee put his new Pistol in his pants pocket, putting the clips with normal rounds in his upper pockets, and the special ammunition in the bottom.

After they finished gathering their resources and putting them respectively in place, Naruto putting the 00 Buck in his arm band, and the Electric in his belt holes. Lee suddenly realized something. "Oh, here, I forgot. Shotgun shells for you, right? I have four Electric Buck right here."

Naruto smiled and put them each in a hole on his belt, only having space for 2 more. They were pretty much done with organizing everything, so they started to the Dandy Dental door. Before they went, Naruto had to know something.

Naruto turned to Lee. "I have Incinerate, and Electrobolt Plasmids, and a few Tonics, like Hackers Delight, and Melee Jockey, all Basic... with a Master Level gunslinger."

Rock lee was surprised at that. "Wait... Master Level? So, you really didn't miss me on accident after all... You missed on purpose."

Naruto smiled. "Yep. I had a feeling you weren't one of these fuckers trying to kill all the time, and might be a good part of our group. Tayuya has the Summon Imagination Plasmid, and when we enter here and if it is still even in this place, will have Telekinesis. She has Melee Jockey, Vending Machine Expert, and Security Evasion."

Tayuya looked to Lee. "All Basic level. What about you?"

Lee smiled a bit. "I have made very strong friends indeed. Although, I have a rare blood, one that seems to affect my genetic code to not accept Plasmids. Although, Tonics are usable for me. SO, I do not wield any Plasmids. Nor do I wish to. But, I do have Tonics. I have a Master level Melee Jockey, Natural Camouflage Intermediate, Basic level Armored Shell and Basic level Sports Boost."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "You held back on me, didn't you?"

Lee smiled. "Well, you weren't the only one with that feeling that the other was a potential ally. Shall we?"

Tayuya opened the door and it was a service desk, Naruto and Lee following her. Tayuya hopped the desk and checked everything. "Well, seems to me it's never been occupied. Lee, here." She tossed him a few rounds of Pistol ammunition, without a clip so he had to go refill what was already in his pistol.

She grabbed a bag of chips and tossed it to Naruto, who put it in his bag, and then she checked the register and whistled. "Fifty bucks. Not bad. I'll take it." She put it in her fanny pack and nodded. "That's everything. I'll take a quick peek into the next room guys."

She gos through the door and hums. "Anyone in here? Come on fucktards, I've got a whole can of whoop-ass to open on you shitheads!" After a few minutes, there was nothing but silence. Naruto and Lee figured it also and came through the other way. Tayuya looked beside her and seen a door to a Tennis court. "You guys check the watered area, I'll check here."

She went in the glass doorway and looked around each corner, first seeing the Gatherers Garden, with a Plasmid on it. "Jackpot!" Then heard the humming of machinery, and looked the other way, seeing a tennis ball thrower, which in today's Rapture meant it was a wreck-tech RPG turret. "FUCK!"

She hurried behind the wall as the thing chucked... a Tennis ball. She looked dumbly at the thing, and looked to see Lee giggling, and Naruto just smiling. She blushed before turning to them with a stern snarl. "What, like I was supposed to know this fucking thing was a tennis ball launcher and not an RPG Turret! Give me a break, just half an hour ago we fucking ran into an RPG Turret, so I thought there were more!"

Naruto nodded. "Hey, I ain't laughing. Just a little pleased that not everything is dangerous in Rapture. Get whatever is over there, and we will get everything here." She fumed but turned around frustrated, moving and going around the corner.

She grabbed an empty syringe and grabbed the thing, reading it. "Telekinesis, Basic level. Hm, side note? 'Uses an incredibly small amount of Eve to use. Warning, cannot be used if your eve is too low to use any other Plasmid you have earned.' Well, can't expect everything to have a good side without a bad one too." She injected it within her arm, and groaned a bit as it entered her bloodstream and rewrote her genetic code once more.

She sighed and felt better. She smiled. "Alright. Now to see what the other two are doing." She came out and seen no one was there. She went into the watered off area and seen Naruto just opened a safe. Lee was skeptical.

Lee's eyes were wide as hell. "How did you do that? Ryan himself said these were impossible to crack without the right tools, or without knowing the actual code."

Naruto chuckled. "I played with safes in my childhood, this one is pretty simple to outsmart when you know the trick to it, you just need a sensitive touch. Let's see what's in here." He opened it, and it had a few goodies.

He grabbed two Eve hypo's and 25 more dollars. He gave them both to Tayuya. "Here, you need them." She smiled and put them in her fanny pack. Suddenly they heard a door open and Tayuya looked, seeing a woman was there. She grabbed her Machine gun and fired rapidly, taking out the bitch with a spray up the body. She heard the gun click and took the drum out, throwing it into the water, and grabbing the next normal ammunition one, plugging it in.

Naruto smirked to Lee. "And that's why she has the Machine gun. Tayuya, anyone else?"

Tayuya went up slowly and seen no one, but went to the door and opened it before being sure. "It's safe up to the desk here, we should take a small break."

Naruto and Lee came in and he opened his bag, bringing out one thermos of Coffee and two bags of chips, one was half eaten by him already. "Eat up. We gotta conserve until we find more. I don't know how log we will be here. Besides, we will be needing sleep soon... First, we get out of Medical, then find a safer place to get a little sleep. Good plan?"

Lee and Tayuya agreed, and as Tayuya gulped down another few chips, she sighed and spoke up. "I can make my imagination monsters stay for as long as I want. The power of the Plasmid is pretty wild, as long as I can make something to protect us and set down the conditions of it's materialization in the real world be till we wake up, and make sure a condition is to wake us up before it vanishes, then we are pretty much ok."

Lee looked amazed. "It's how you survived here I am guessing. Very unique and admirable."

Tayuya scoffed. "After all the bullshit and fuckers here trying to either kill or rape me, I had to find out what I could do to protect myself when trying to fucking sleep."

After they were finished eating and the coffee all gone, Naruto threw the thermos away and the trash flew off to the side. "Not like we'll be here for a year, who cares? Trash is trash."

They got up and got ready to leave. As they came out the door, they seen nothing, except a video tape recorder on the floor. Naruto picked it up, deciding to see what was on it. A female voice came up, but not the one from when he first found one. This one was a German accent, and it was sad. "At the German prison camp they put me to work on genetic experiments on other prisoners. They call me, 'Das Wunderkind,' the wonder child. Germans, all they can talk about is blue eyes and shape of forehead. All I care about is why is this one born strong, and that one weak – this one smart, that one stupid? All that killing, you think the Germans could have been interested in something useful?"

Tayuya sighed and looked soft. "Oh boy... Tenenbaum. The change of heart around here. If she was still alive."

Naruto looked confused. "You know her?"

Lee nodded. "Yosh, I do as well. She was tied as lead scientist in Rapture for many years, she was the one who created the Little Sisters. The Big Daddies later on by another scientist to protect them, when a few people became mad crazy and murderous and tried to get the Adam from them because they were too addicted to the stuff."

Naruto frowned. "She sounds pretty sad. Guess when she helped create Rapture, she didn't expect it to go so wrong. She's dead?"

Tayuya shrugged. "That's the word back a few months ago, A few theories. Suicide, a little sister tearing her apart for making her into one, shit, even Fontaine theories when he was dead before it even happened."

Naruto looked confused. She sighed. "You don't know Fontaine? Basically he was a guy who took in orphans years back, and battled Ryan for control of Rapture because they both thought differently on making Rapture a utopia. Guess they both fucking failed."

Naruto nodded at that, figuring he didn't need to know the whole detailed situation. AS they started to walk off, Lee stopped. "Wait... One more stop? There's something I think we need to get, but it's back there."

Tayuya looked at Naruto. "Should we, shithead? It's your call."

Naruto hummed. "Lee, you even know what's back there?" Lee shook his head. Naruto sighed at that. "Great... This may be a wild goose chase and a big waste of time. But what the hell, it's worth a look."

They went down the other hall, where Naruto and Tayuya went down passed the room that lead to the vent to Lee. As they got closer they seen a few corpses. "Damn. These shitheads got fucked up. You sure about this Naruto?"

Naruto sighed... He shrugged. "What the hell, maybe there's only one Splicer we need to take care of? Little optimism can go a long way." They went and Naruto saw a doorbell, with a keyhole under it He pressed the button and it didn't do anything, the door tried to open but was locked. Looking into the window, he saw a Camera with a red light, and a key on a pillar.

He took a deep breath. "There's a Key in there.. Tayuya, did you get Telekinesis from Dandy Dental? I forgot to ask after looking for shit in the safe."

Tayuya scoffed. "I'd have ranted if there wasn't one. I got it, shithead, no worries. Need me to grab the key?"

Naruto nodded and backed away. Tayuya came up and saw the key, putting her hand out and lifted the key from the hook and slowly brought it to her, straining a bit but managing to grab a hold of it and smiling. "Well, it was my first try with it, but I did alright. I'll get better with time."

She handed the Key to Naruto, and he turned it in the hole before pressing the button again, and this time toe door opened, and in an instant, a Woman Splicer came form behind the counter and pulled out a revolver on him. He fired his Shotgun, having raised it up form his side swiftly, and her head was liquified.

Lee and Tayuya whistled. Tayuya spoke up first. "Damn, remind me never to get on your bad side, that was a hell of a quick-draw shithead. With a fucking Shotgun no less!"

Lee nodded vigorously. "Indeed, you were holding way back on me when we met in the room awhile ago."

Naruto smiled. "Well, I need to be strong, cause we need to fight a lot of these guys to get out, right? Better to be strong and have a higher chance to escape, rather than being weaker and dying here."

They both agreed with him. Just then, someone came from another room within the service area and Naruto took his head out, seeing the man pull a revolver on him he needed to be quick. Tayuya went up and seen the Camera turn their way. "Alright... Wait till I get this done."

Tayuya seen it turn away from her and ran up fast through the water, getting on the chair under it and opening the panel. She entered the sequence after pricking her finger on it, and then she opened up the advanced panel and clicked the button twice. "Naruto, Lee, get in here."

They did and She got down. "Prick the fingers, shitheads. I added for a plus two party."

Naruto hummed in interest and realization. "I see, that's how you can hack and not have people you are with be caught by them." Lee gone up first and then Naruto, who put the panel back on and the light turned blue.

They walked up and Tayuya scavenged the dead Splicer behind the counter, and seeing there were still all six bullets in the chamber. "Lee!" She tossed them to him and he put them in his pocket, and she grabbed fifteen bucks. She also grabbed a Hypo she seen glowing with EVE, putting it in her fanny pack. Naruto gave her ten more bucks as he found it on the guy he killed in the doorway. She put it away too. "Thanks Shithead. What's in here?"

They searched a little, and Naruto grabbed a Drum. "Anti-Personnel rounds, seems a full clip too." Tayuya put it middle right plate on the harness. They opened a door, but seen a red light, and shuffled back. "Damn, another one?"

Tayuya scoffed. "Alright... Listen, these things will pick you up but not set off the alarm, not for a few seconds of trying to identify you. Listen, I'll go in the door in the lobby, but before I do, I want to see it pointed at you two and clicking. When it does that, rush back in here and hide, it'll by me enough time to get to it before it tries to see me."

Lee nodded. "Good idea, we will distract it. Go, we will make sure it's noticed us."

She nodded and rushed to the other door. She looked as the thing started to turn, and then it rung and started clicking, the light turning white, and she rushed in, fast. She rustled through the water before it started going back and forth to see if anyone was in here after failing to find anyone. She got under it just in time, and reached up, selecting the sequence again and pricking her finger, pressing the button twice for this one as well.

After she did the other two came in and did the same in a hurry. Naruto sighed. "That was a close one I think. Another Safe huh? I'll take a look at that." As he did, Lee saw a shotgun shell pack and went over, seeing two Electric Buck, and smiled, coming over just in time to see Naruto get finished.

Tayuya groaned. "I will still never understand how the fuck you know how to do that, shithead. What's inside?"

Naruto hummed as he looked, and looked dumbfounded. "Damn. These guys were hauled a bit. Here. "He gave the full drum of machine gun rounds to Tayuya, whom put it on a plate on the harness on the left of it, and gave a full clip of Armor Piercing rounds to him, as well as putting away a first aid kit in his bag.

He turned and Lee gave him two more Electric buck, putting them in the final two holes on his belt. "Well, all in all I'd say it was worth it. Agreed?"

Tayuya grinned. "Oh yeah, this was a fucking good haul. Now, let's get out of here. Where to next?"

Naruto nodded and they started walking out. "We've gotta get out of medical through the emergency access back in the service lobby, seeing as we haven't found another way besides going through to the next building to surgery, in which is blocked of. By Steinman whom has the key to emergency access in the first place. We need explosives... but, seeing as there's someone with explosives there already, why not use Telekinesis?"

Tayuya stopped and looked at him blankly. "You're shitting me, right? Me, catching grenades, to blow up a blockade..."

Naruto nodded and she groaned. "What the fuck, that's the best you could come up with? Shit, just cook me now! No way can I catch a grenade before it hits me, not without some practice!"

Naruto smirked. "Firstly, who said you'd be going by yourself? I'll be the bait, you catch and throw it to the blockade. Secondly, I know your new at it, so we are gonna give you some practice. Nothing dangerous, sound good?"

Tayuya groaned more but sighed. "Fine. As long as I ain't the bait, and I get practice in, it's a sound plan. What you throwing?"

Lee grabbed a rock but as soon as they made it to the middle of Dandy Dental's lobby, they seen a woman splicer. Lee ran up fast and quick, hardly making as sound and being REALLY quick, making it to her in practically two steps when it should have taken ten, and jumped, yelling as he slammed a foot into her head and smashing it into the bright side, crushing both.

Lee checked her and seen nothing. He smiled as he turned and shown the rock. "I throw this, you try to catch it."

Tayuya smiled and nodded. He threw it at the wall like he would a grenade, and she put her hand up, focusing on it. It took a few tries, and a few of her catching and then missing, but after about fifty, she got the hang of it.

Naruto smiled. "Good job. Need an Eve reload?"

Tayuya grinned. "Nope. This Plasmid practically uses NO EVE at all, the only catch is, if I need EVE to use my other Plasmid, it won't work till I get enough to use my other Plasmid."

Lee took a strong stance, legs spread and a fist against his hip, a bright smile, and a thumbs up. "Yosh, what an excellent Plasmid you have obtained! Let's go and show these Splicers who's boss now."

Naruto and Tayuya looked blankly at him, then to each other, before smiling and chuckling a bit. Lee frowned. "Oh shut up. I'm just feeling very happy and optimistic about this group, I used to be very energetic until my father died."

Naruto and Tayuya laughed a bit more stopping. "Sorry, Lee, just the stance was a little too bright and energetic to be used in Rapture. Let's go."

Tayuya and Lee nodded before following him out. As they made it back to the stairs of the Medical Pavilion, they seen a guy on the stairs, and he threw a GRENADE! Tayuya thought fast, catching it and tossing it right back at him and blowing him into pieces, as the other grenades blew up as well.

Naruto grinned. "Damn, You got good. Thanks to us giving you practice."

Tayuya smirked. "Hey, I would have done it on my own, Shithead, it just so happens your practice was quicker. Shall we get going?"

Naruto nodded but then seen the vending machine. "Wait. Can you get us some shit from that thing? You got money and it's your machine to begin with."

Tayuya smirked and nodded, going to it and grabbing her money. She got them a pretty good supply of things. A ten Candy bars, four two liters of Generic style Soda, and two more bags of chips, one drum of machine gun ammo, and four 00 buck shells, costing a whooping two hundred bucks, but without her Expert she'd have had to pay 350 dollars. So it was cheep compared to normal, she still had some money left.

She gave the 00 buck to Naruto, and put the food and drink in his bag, which was nearly full now. They went up and into the door, and through the tunnel system to the next building.

Naruto hummed as he seen the tunnel next to him. "That tunnel. I seen a Little Sister and Big Daddy patrolling through it... And this asshole." He looked up and stopped, and they did the same.

Tayuya was confused. "You know that guy? How the fuck do you know anyone in Rapture besides us when you only been here less than a day?"

Naruto sighed and took a deep breath. "That guy? Was on the plane I was on, and he hijacked the fucker, and forced it to crash near the lighthouse above us. This guy is the reason I am even in Rapture to begin with. He's dead. Everyone from the crash is dead. I'm the only survivor, or so I know of. If anyone else did, they got out of the water or awoke after I had already descended from the bathysphere."

Lee was confused now. "So, you were in a Bathysphere and didn't use it's two way function? Why not?"

Naruto groaned. "Well, I was stunned and scared shitless seeing a survivor being split wide open by a Spider Splicer, whom proceeded to tear the bathysphere apart, even though she couldn't get into it to kill me. There were holes and shit in it though, trying to get out Rapture with it would have been suicide either way. Going back up to the surface? No food or drink? In the cold? Either die in the water or die there. I chose to move on and find a better way out."

Tayuya groaned. "Spider Splicers are the worse. Always creeping around in ducts and vents and shit in the ceiling, small places, shadows... they have some crazy Tonics too. Some even have hooks for hands, whilst others use them as fucking weapons and still have their hands."

Naruto shivered. "The one who attacked me back then had them FOR hands. Enough dwelling on the past, we gotta go." The two agreed and went in. Naruto stopped them. "Tayuya. Get ready." She nodded and put her hand up. Naruto rushed out and looked up and around. "HEY DIRTBAG! I'M HERE, WHY NTO BLOW ME UP!"

Suddenly a Splicer yelled out and screamed a she came from the balcony door and threw a grenade. Tayuya caught it with ease and seen the blocked doorway and threw it, blowing the pathway open, and the guy threw another, and she caught IT too before throwing it back and blowing HIM to pieces.

Naruto grinned. "Damn. You're gonna be pretty damn powerful. Telekinesis AND Imagination summoning into the real world? I doubt Steinman can even stand a chance." They all looked down the pathway and went in, and seen the fucking doll thing.

Tayuya looked away in disgust, Lee almost puked, and Naruto grew angry. "Alright, this fucker is dead. Key or not, he needs to die for this bullshit!" Naruto set the thing on fire to burn to ashes, and walked forward a little, and looked back. "You with me?"

Tayuya looked to the burning corpse and then to him, nodding. "All the way, Shithead. This fucker is too sick and twisted, he needs to die and fast."

Lee recovered and shook himself, getting his stomach under control. "Yosh, I agree. Let's go kill this son of a bitch." With that, they started down the hall.

Just as they turned toe corner to see Steinman, he was ranting and yelling incoherently. Suddenly he runs off before Naruto can check to see if he was Steinman, and a Security bot rushed at them. The gate opened and it started shooting, but Naruto changed to his Electrobolt and shocked it, seeing it crash.

Naruto opened the thing quick and did the sequence, pricking his finger. "Tayuya, how do I set it to not attack you two?" Tayuya came up and opened a panel on it, and pressed the button twice before pricking her finger. "Lee!" He did as well before Naruto closed the thing and let it fly up again.

Naruto rushed out and seen the turret turning his way, backed everyone off, the Security bot flying in on it's own. It took a moment but there was an explosion and they all came out to see the Turret was destroyed. Naruto grinned. "Damn bots are tough as fuck! Shall we?"

They nodded and Naruto seen a Tonic. He hummed. "Static Discharge... Any good?"

Lee looked at it. "Very good, but I doubt you will need it. How about I take it? In case a Big Daddy comes, I can take it on, and you take it from a distance?"

Naruto nodded and gave it to Lee. Lee took a Syringe and pumped it into his blood. He shook and hummed as it rewrote his code. "This one is very invigorating. Thanks."

The three looked on and Naruto looked stern with the intent to kill. "Steinman's just ahead. Shall we?" As he said so, he reloaded two more shells into his Shotgun, maxing it's ammo to use

The other two nodded and the team walked forward, ready to face down the doctor of evil in surgery...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go! All done. This chapter was a doozy, I will tell you that. I haven't played the game since LAST chapter got done and updated... Which made me a little freaked out playing it again, but hey I'll get used to it again.

Anyway, that's all for this chapter, sorry for the small Cliff hangar but it was needed. Don't worry, you'll see much more next chapter and see more of where I am taking this. Including Naruto's choice on the Little Sisters!

**CHALLENGE!: If you can tell me, within a PM not a review, how much food and drink, how much ammo for each gun and how much of everything there is for the current three survivors, Naruto, Tayuya, and Rock Lee, including how many times they have used their plasmids as of yet, I will grant you one wish upon what you want me to do in the story!**

Read, Enjoy, Review!


	6. Steinmans Fate, Say Goodbye to Medical

Welcome back! Yeah, cliffhanger last time... But it had to be done. Now, I don't wanna take away from the story more than I need to, so a quick note, and onto see Steinman!

I understand that this is going a little bit like the game's storyline and going crazy... BUT! I have a few twists and turns heading your way, just be patient. If you have any suggestions on places in Rapture Naruto can visit that are not a part of the games canon, then please support this story and tell me, I will give credit where credit is due!

ONTO THE STORY!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

The three were walking forward and a door opened beside them, with a security camera shining at them! They hit the wall and Naruto growled. "Damn, Steinman's well protected... We'll grab whatever is in that room and get out AFTER we kill that asshole. We book it for the doorway ahead, got it?"

The other two nodded and they all ran for it, hitting the wall between two entrances to Steinman's operation room. Naruto looked to Lee. "Ready?" Lee nodded and he looked to Tayuya. "Same?"

She nodded, cocking the Machine Gun. "Wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Let's go." Naruto disabled the security bot for this, wouldn't want it killing Steinman too fast.

Naruto nodded after that. "Lee, go left, Tayuya with him, I'll take the right." They entered through each door and came into a room with a blinking light. As they entered further they saw Steinman operating. Naruto put a hand up to tell them wait.

Naruto walked forward a bit and into Steinman's sight, his Shotgun ready to be aimed and fired. As he got closer, Steinman got pissed, but not at him. "What can I do with this one, Aphrodite?" The woman he was working on was gurgling and dying a slow painful death.

Naruto was growing sick of this, angry, as Steinman continued. "She WON'T. STAY. STILL!" And as he said each screaming word, he slashed and killed the woman in front of him, her body lifeless and dead now. He was sad for this. "I want to make them beautiful, but they always turn out all wrong! That one, too fat;" He pointed a light at a woman who only had about ten percent fat on her. "This one, too tall;" he had another light on a woman who seemed about five foot ten. "This one, too symmetrical!" Yet another light on another girl, who was just as grotesque as the others...

Naruto's anger at seeing three women, strung up on walls above this man dead and mutilated, changed into corpses whom looked to have had met every kind of rapist and serial killer in the world combined. He started growling as he looked at them, and that got Steinman's attention as he was in mid sentence. "And now-... What's this, Goddess? An Intruder! He's ugly.. Ugly.. Ugly, UGLY!" Just as he screamed that last word, he grabbed his own machine gun and fired at Naruto, whom ran into cover of the wall beside the entrance door.

Tayuya seen Naruto getting shot at and giving the cue to move up and fire back and she did, running forward and aiming it at Steinman, firing heavily as he did whilst Lee was super fast, rushing into the other door to get in. Steinman pulled back under cover as Tayuya had tried to get at him, and Naruto seen this.

He ran in as well as Tayuya kept him pinned, and Naruto seen Steinman standing in gasoline which was spilled over, probably in his rages at not finding a girl he can use for his twisted experiments, and snapped his fingers, lighting the huge spill of Gasoline on fire, which also caught Steinman on fire as well!

Steinman roared in pain as he ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off, and rushed to another part of the operation room, and Lee followed swiftly. Lee found Steinman trying to take a dip into the water, and intercepted him. Steinman tried jumping in, only to find a foot slamming into his gut and forcing him back, then a foot crushing his hand and kicking the Machine gun away.

Naruto seen this. "Tayuya, we got him, come in!" He watched as lee had Steinman pinned, Steinman struggling as he burned alive. Naruto growled. "Steinman, for the brutality and twisted ideals of killing these women for your own selfish gain, killing them slowly into grotesque monsters... You deserve no less than a slow painful death yourself..."

Tayuya grabbed her knife and got in front of him, looking menacingly. "And for raping and killing my mother right in front of me, and nearly raping me two months ago... THIS IS PUNISHMENT YOU FUCKER!"

She rose the knife into the air and stabbed it down, cleanly stabbing through Steinman's crotch, twisting it around before ripping it from him, Steinman twitching and gasping for breath in shock from the sudden cutting of his balls. Then, Lee walked to his head, seeing Steinman was near death anyway. "May you burn in hell as you did in life." he crushed Steinman's head into the ground, as if crushing a watermelon with a sledgehammer.

Naruto grabbed Steinman and threw him into the water, and grabbed him out after the fires were gone. "We may need what's on him. Search around, get supplies, I will search his body for the emergency key for the access bathysphere outside medical."

Tayuya and Lee nodded, going around a bit as Naruto searched the body. He managed to find the key, as well as some Machine Gun rounds, a full clip, just inside the back of the coat. He put it in his bag and put the key in his pocket.

He went to see Tayuya searching a desk with another safe nearby, and smiled. "Need me to do it again?"

Tayuya scoffed. "Duh, shithead, get it open, I'll go off to another area because there's nothing else but an Eve hypo here." She looked around a bit, but the area was still so small, and Lee was up by the bodies, and it seemed like he was praying a bit.

Naruto opened the safe, and inside he whistled. "Damn... This guy was pretty packed with medical gear..." Naruto grabbed a few medical tools and a small wad of cash, twenty-five bucks. He met up with lee and Tayuya just inside the room they came in where Steinman shot at Naruto before they rushed. "Here."

Naruto gave the money and reached in his pack to pull out the Machine Gun rounds. Tayuya grabbed both and reloaded her weapon, still having 1 spot on her jacket to put a drum on. "Thanks. Anything else Shitheads?"

Lee handed her a full drum of Anti-Personnel rounds to her, and she put it on the clip on the new jacket holster. "That's all he had for us to get. Naruto, we should try for that one room now, just a simple sweep and be out of here."

Naruto sighed. "Hold on. Listen, we aren't going to be going everywhere. We got a small group now, we have enough ammo to last us a good while, I think it's safe to say we can just get the hell out of here. The sooner the better."

Tayuya thought about that before scoffing. "Fine. But what are we supposed to do when we see a Big Daddy?"

Naruto smiled. "The first one I seen didn't try to kill me when I was still alive, and the second one didn't notice me or try to hurt me at all, even though I was witness to a Splicer hitting a Little Sister. I think, if we just keep our distance, we don't have to worry about them or using much ammo on them at all."

Rock Lee hummed in thought, then smiled. "He's right. Big Daddies, since the beginning, were tasked with keeping Rapture from falling apart under this ocean, and keeping Little Sisters safe from any dangerous characters who may enter here. As long as we don't disrupt them, they won't come at us, and we won't need to kill them before they kill us."

Tayuya sighed heavily. "Fine, then let's go."

Naruto nodded and pulled up his radio. "Atlas, we killed Steinman and got his key."

Atlas came on instantly. "You all right? It was time somebody take care of that sick bastard. Make sure you head back to Emergency Access. I'm working my way to the back side of Port Neptune, myself. We'll get there soon enough. It's not easy to navigate this place, Boyo, especially with so many goddamned Splicers. When you see a Little Sister, I suggest you try and get some Adam from her, it's the only way you're gonna survive till you get to Neptune's Bounty."

Naruto frowned. "You sure about that? We're doing pretty well right now, I don't think we need the Adam."

Atlas chuckled. "You'd think that, but you've only been dealin' with small fry. We got Ryan's attention you know, he'll be tryin' every trick in the book to stop us, even if it means sending in every Splicer wanting Adam to kill us to get some as a reward. Better you get some and survive than all of us dyin' here."

Naruto grumbled but put the Radio away. Tayuya chuckled. "He has a point. Not like we're going to survive with it either, but it's best we try and get even a little to help our chances."

Naruto sighed heavily... ".. FINE! We go into that room, hurry our asses up, and get the HELL out and hurry to emergency access. I'd rather not spend more time in Rapture and almost dying than I have to."

He took charge there, and started off. Lee saw the determination in his eyes and smiled, following. Tayuya followed whilst blinking. "_Damn, that shithead is pretty ballsy. I can respect that, a lot actually..._"

they slowly went out and Naruto checked the hallway. He hummed. "Nothing. Alright... Tayuya, you're up." Tayuya nodded and went to the nearest of two doors, one they knew about, the other they didn't see because they rushed for the office. She went to the one they didn't see and opened it, looking as the camera was turning her way. She got behind cover and counted to three...

She rushed in as it turned back and away from her and jumped the counter it was behind and got under it. She quickly hacked it and yelled. "Get here now!"

Naruto and Lee rushed in after and were registered with her, and the camera was safe for them. Naruto saw the safe and began to get it open as Lee grabbed the supplies in the room, and Tayuya from the desk. Tayuya grabbed a package of bandages and an Eve Hypo, along with five bucks, not to mention three 00 buck. She gave everything but the money to Naruto as he fished what was in the safe, out of it, and gave her twenty five more dollars, keeping three Armor Piercing pistol rounds in his hand as he reloaded his Shotgun real quick, only needing two shells, and the other put in the bag.

They came to Lee, who gave Naruto an extra drum of Machine gun rounds, only about half a clip, and he put it in the bag, seeing as Tayuya had her jacket full of drums. After they were done, Naruto just walked to the other door. "Let's hurry, I doubt we were the only ones coming after Steinman. A few tried to get to Emergency access when I got to the Pavillion at first."

They went out the door and started down the hallway, and as if on cue, a small group of Splicers were charging, and Naruto cursed. "_I thought so... Damn it!_"

Tayuya came up front, but Naruto pulled her back and let the mob come closer. Tayuya growled. "THEIR GONNA TRY TO KILL US!" And right as she finished that sentence, They heard their Security bot beeping and rushing in, firing heavily and killing the mob of women in blinding speed.

Tayuya blinked and Naruto smiled. "I'm not about to waste anything, including Plasmids and ammo, here. If we have to fight a Big Daddy, we make sure we got everything ready for him. Ready?"

Tayuya smirked. "Very much so. Let's get going, Shithead."

Lee was just smiling watching those two. "Ah, such youthful bonds of friendships." "_And maybe more, it seems. We will wait and see, right, father?_"

They were walking back to the tunnel, but just as they were about to enter it through the door, the floor started to shake and Tayuya and Naruto fell, Lee having great balance to keep himself up. The shake was over quickly and they both got up, Naruto confused. "What the fuck? What was that!"

They went through the door and into the tunnel, just as Atlas came back on the radio. "Sounds like another tunnel collapse. Welcome to Rapture, the worlds fastest growing Toilet Joke." just as he said that, Naruto cursed, passing the pillar in the middle and seeing the tunnel that was collapsing.. was this one! The way back to Medical was blocked.

Naruto noticed the OTHER tunnel and door were open now... "GO GO GO!" he grabbed Tayuya and rushed them to it as the water began to rise, and the steel began to creak heavily. He pushed Tayuya in, and lee followed right after. Naruto seen the door was coming down and closing on his head and dove through the bottom, his foot nearly being crushed.

They suddenly heard a high pitched scream and a loud metal groaning, accompanied by some yelling and cursing, just before a fireball crashes through the window ahead and fell to the ground, and the flames started dying down a bit and they saw the victim, a Big Daddy!

They quietly went to the window and through the flaming draped saw two figured rush past to the door ahead, but it didn't open. Atlas came on the Radio. "That's a Little one, here's your chance to get some Adam!" They went to it and opened it, only to see a Splicer creeping upon a Little Sister

The Splicer had a wrench to the girl's throat. "It's just you... and me... and all the tasty Adam I can drink!" he rose the wrench to deal the final blow, the Little Sister falling on her ass and waiting for death.

Just then, a shot was fired from somewhere, and snapped the wrench out of the Splicer's hand, and he looked up, only to be shot in the head and killed instantly. Tayuya looked up and seen someone. "Look!"

Naruto and Lee did and the woman pointed a gun at them, and in heavy German accent, spoke out at them. "Stay away from her, or it is you who will be shot next!" The comm system came on in the room.

It was Atlas. "Easy now, doctor. They're just looking for a wee bit of Adam, just enough to get by."

The woman was sternly looking at them all, as they walked in a bit more. Not to get at the Little Sister, just to show they weren't a threat here. Naruto knew the voice, though, it was older, angrier, but still he heard it before.

The woman kept the gun pointed at them. "I'll not have them hurt my little ones!" Naruto looked to the Little Sister, who was getting up and crying, and looked to Tayuya and Lee. They were pretty much as stuck as he was.

Atlas came on the Radio this time. "It's ok, lads, It's not a child, not anymore it ain't. Doctor Tenenbaum saw to that." The Little Sister saw them as she heard a bit of that, and ran to the couch on one end of the room, hiding behind it.

The woman yelled, hearing the radio too in this theater like room. "Bitte, do not hurt her!.. Have you no heart?" They looked up to her looking at them with a little bit of Hope now, the gun not pointed at them anymore.

Atlas spoke again. "Aye, that's a pretty sermon coming from the ghoul who cooked up them creatures in the first place. Took fine little girls and turned them into that, didn't you? Listen to me, boyo: you won't survive without the Adam those things are carrying. Are you prepared to trade your life, the lives of my wife and child, for Tenenbaum's little Frankensteins?" Atlas was pretty frustrated with this as if they were not worth the sacrifice of being a good person.

Naruto frowned as he started up to the Little Sister a bit. Tayuya looked at him in curiosity, and Lee was shaking a bit. Tayuya's thoughts: "_What is he thinking? What is her going to do now?_" Lee's thoughts: "_I hope he doesn't do something stupid..._"

The woman grabbed something from her small backpack. "Here!" Naruto looked at her passively. She was holding up a container of red, and speaking softly. "There is another way...Use this-" She threw it at him and he caught it with ease. "-Free them, from their torment... I will make it to be worth your while.. Somehow."

Naruto looked at it. He smiled. "_This woman, she acts like my mother. Caring, sweet, wanting nothing more than to help good people. I may be in Rapture, but even my choices here should not turn for the worst, just because I am in a place that turned my life for the worst._"

Naruto pumped the liquid into his blood real quick, using an empty hypo to do so. He seen there was enough for three people in this bigger container. He put it away for now and went to the Little Sister, who went behind the couch and against a chest. He looked up to the woman, only to see her gone.

Naruto smiled. "_She has that much faith in me? Just like my own mother. Alright... My choice..._" He took a deep breath and stepped up to her, grabbing her and picking her up. She fought him as he tried to pin her little arms down without hurting her, and he focused on the new power he felt flowing within him, and his hand turned white, where he then pressed it against the Little Sister's head, where she felt it coursing through her now, and went limp.

Naruto just closed his eyes as the light built within his arm and in her little body and flashed. He let go and found in his hand a vial of glowing dark red material. He smiled and looked to the little girl, who brushed her brown hair from her normal black eyes, her normal colored skin showing the changes she undertook. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Naruto nodded and let her pass, and she did. He looked as she went into the hole in the vent bulkhead and he heard something on the radio. It was the woman. "The path of the righteous is not always easy yes? The reward will become clear, in time. Be patient."

He picked up the Radio and spoke. "You're name... Is Tenenbaum, correct?"

Tenenbaum came up. "Yes. Most would believe me dead, but because of the Splicers, the Big Daddies, and Ryan, I can't get close to my little ones. So, I have to sit, wait, find an easier target to hit to get to my little ones. I don't have any of that genetic modification at all, I am all human. You, you though seem so familiar. I do not know why, but I know you somehow. I knew.. somehow... you would be righteous. Thank you. I will reward you soon, I guarantee you this."

Tayuya whistled. "Wow... To think she's still alive, I thought she died but she just dropped off the radar. Might as well being dead in this place."

Lee nodded as he too stepped up with Tayuya. "Very true, Tenenbaum is very wise, and even after all this damage to Rapture, still not genetically modified, nor insane with murder. She will kill to protect, but otherwise is kind at heart."

Atlas came back on the radio. "Tenenbaum's playing you for a sap. Those things may look like wee little girls, but looks don't make it so. You'll need all the Adam you can get to survive. If you cross paths with another of them Gatherer's Garden machines, make sure you pick up a new plasmid or two. That's if the price ain't too dear, of course."

Naruto scoffed and put the Radio away. "Know the saying, believe non of what you hear and half of what you see?" Tayuya nodded. "I get the feeling I should keep my eyes wide open, I get the feeling that I shouldn't be believing this guy one bit."

Suddenly, the lights came on and the curtains on the other side of the room opened up. They all turned, guns ready, and heard singing.. and saw it was the Gatherer's Garden. Naruto chuckled. "I guess we got lucky. Should we?"

Tayuya looked around a bit and hummed. "You know... This room was where most purchases of the Gatherer's garden took place... I think we are going to be left with scraps."

Naruto sighed. "Well... We at least need to get something from it. Who knows how long until we find another WORKING Garden."

He went to it, but didn't understand anything on it. Lee put his hand out. "Here. Let me get it set up for purchase."

Naruto nodded and let Lee do it. Lee poured the substance in the top funnel and the fake Plasmids on the side were covered by screens, and on each showed a few different things, but only four were lit and without an 'X'.

Lee hummed. "Not a bad selection... But not particularly wide. These three are basic level, and this here is very interesting. 'Sonic Boom'. It was taken off the market, but near when it was supposed to be recalled, the shit storm of the war between Fontaine and Ryan broke out and some machines never got it out of them. It says it's in stock, but the price is a bit steep..."

Naruto looked and hummed. He seen it was slightly worth it, but he would wait. He looked to the Eve upgrade. "What's this?"

Lee looked and smiled. "This? It makes it so whatever Plasmid you use, no matter how many you have or use, will consume less Eve when using, whilst keeping it's actual strength. Seems to take all the Adam though."

Naruto looked at both. He picked the Eve upgrade, and suddenly a syringe of dark blue came from the machine. Naruto took it and pumped it in his blood. He shivered and let the stuff re-write his code. He smiled. "I wonder how many items I can use my Plasmids now. Better not waste it though, let's get going... OH!"

He gave the big container Tenenbaum gave him to the other two and smiled. "You two need to be able to get Adam too. We'll switch, every time we beat a Big daddy, we let the next person go. You two play rock paper scissors for the next one. I'll look ahead."

They both played as he went to the door and opened it. It was a hallway leading to the right. "_Hmm... The only thing to the right is Medical. So I guess we're on the right track, even after this crazy detour._"

He looked back to see Lee had won the next one and they both pumped the stuff into their blood. Naruto let them get with him before they continued down the hall. They turned and went back to medical, and Naruto checked around real quick. "Alright.. Clear."

They went in and slowly walked back. Naruto leading them through the front. As they started getting closer to the exit, they suddenly hear stomping. After a few times hearing it... he knew it was only one thing. "Big Daddy."

Atlas came up. "You're ready, now. It's time to take on one of them Big Daddies. It won't be easy, but it's the only way to get to the Little Sisters and the Adam they carry. Go get 'em, Boyo."

They walked forward normally, checking their surroundings for any stray Splicers. The Big daddy and the Little Sister were at the Checkout desk. Naruto turned to Lee. "Go get 'em." Then to Tayuya. "When you get a shot, fire."

They both nodded, and with that... Lee sprang into action. He ran forward super fast and jumped, shooting a leg out in front of him. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" his kick hit hard, and sent the big brute into the wall. The Little Sister ran behind the counter as The Big Daddy groaned loudly, the light showing through the holes turning from yellow to red and suddenly lashing out quick.

Lee ducked under the drill trying to side-swipe him, and rolled out of the way as the Big Daddy tried to stomp on him. Naruto got ready, as did Tayuya, and they both got sights on the Big Daddy. Truthfully, Naruto wasn't as skilled at hand to hand as Lee, and this thing was a close range fighter after all, so they needed someone to lure it into open fire.

Sure, not the most noble of plans, but they didn't need any more danger to themselves then needed. Besides, Lee was keeping up with the big brute anyway. The Big Daddy shoved his spinning drill into a wall, effectively trapping it for a short time. Lee managed to twist around the lunge and get behind, where he jumped up, flipping into the air and dropping down a harsh axe kick, forcing the Big Daddy onto a knee. "NOW!"

Lee jumped back and out of the way, and Naruto smirked. "FIRE!" Tayuya and him unloaded every round of their guns into the thing, four shells, and forty rounds, making the big brute into Swiss cheese for crying out loud! It had holes all over. Naruto saw the Little Sister run to the Big Daddy and try to wake him, crying.

Lee picked the Little Sister up, and his arm glowed, and with that, he had saved her from her sickness. He had a Vial of his own now, and he smiled. The girl hugged him and he hugged her back. "Go to Tenenbaum, little one. She will take good care of you. Promise." She nodded and they watched her go into the nearest bulkhead vent and slide inside.

Naruto went to the Big daddy and search him for anything. This one had a few objects, actually, an Eve Hypo, and 150 dollars. He put the Hypo in his bag and gave the money to Tayuya. She smiled and counted everything real quick.

She whistled. "We don't need any more money here. This is a pretty big amount. We'll be fine. So, Emergency access right, Shithead?"

Naruto nodded. "It has a Bathysphere, which I think is going to take us to Neptune's Bounty. That's where Atlas' family is, and we get them and Atlas, and get the hell out of Rapture. Still with me on this?"

Lee smiled and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I would follow you to the ends of the seven seas to help those in need escape this place."

Tayuya sighed, but smirked. "Yeah, Yeah, I gotcha Shithead, but don't you dare fuck up, we need to get the hell outta here, so if they are gonna drag us down to our deaths, I ain't savin' them."

Naruto nodded and both he and Tayuya reloaded before heading out. It was finally time to leave Medical. Lee smiled brightly, a tear coming to his eyes. "I didn't think I would ever get out of Medical.. I was trapped there for a very long time... I cannot thank you enough, both of you."

Naruto smiled. "We were only going for Telekinesis, but finding you was a Blessing alright. Let's not all get trapped anywhere at all, since we are on such a big lucky streak."

Tayuya slapped the backside of his head and he looked at her surprised. She scoffed. "Don't you dare Jinx us, you fucking retard, it's bad enough you're a shithead, but I won't have something bad happen to us because you wanted to remark on our recent luck." She turned to him with a glare. "Lee knows this too... In Rapture? Things turn around on you.. Fast. Let's hurry before it turns around on us, huh you fucking idiot?"

With that she lead the way, and the two guys followed. Atlas came back up. "Are you almost back to Emergency Access? Come through as soon as you get there. You got Ryan's eye now – you won't hear him coming, but he'll be there before you know it."

Naruto scoffed. "And what was it you were saying about things turning fast, Tayuya?" They went to the door to the receptionist desk of the Pavillion, and Naruto seen a man running into the steam inside the foyer, the controls for the door they were exiting.

Naruto stopped them. "We got company... He's in Emergency Access. Through that doorway down there." he pointed to it.

Tayuya saw the door and also seen a security bot. "Hey, wait a minute.. Where is our Security bot? We had it in the Pavillion before... Oh..." She was about to say before the tunnel collapse, but she figured that was what happened.

Naruto nodded and sighed. "Sadly, it was either we three get through, or I get left in the tunnel making sure our bot could live. Even then, I bet it would be me and the bot dead and only you two. But..." He smirked. "You have Telekinesis. You can grab THAT one and we can use it later. First.. That Splicer I saw."

They walked down and slowly crept to the door, seeing no one coming for them yet. They entered the door and as they started around the corner, a clicking was heard, and Naruto saw a grenade was thrown into the way. "MOVE!"

He acted quick and grabbed Lee and Tayuya, tackling them to the ground and near the all as the thing blew. He got up and pointed his Shotgun at the doorway. "Tayuya, we might need you for this."

Tayuya nodded and groaned, rubbing her head. "You do that shit again, asshole, then you're ass is gonna be plugged by my fucking boot, you understand!"

She got up and ran up ahead and seen the guy start to run up the stairs. She waited for him as he ran to cover and then waited himself. It didn't take long, the guy ran back down and hid behind cover as he threw another Grenade. Tayuya caught it and smirked. "Back at ya, fucker!" She pushed her hand out and thrown the thing hard back at him, going behind his cover and blowing him into the way, where she unloaded a few rounds into him.

She came back and used the Telekinesis to grab the new bot in the window and tugged it out. It took a bit of wiggling to do, but well worth it. She did the hack and let Naruto and Lee do the same before starting it. She decided to deactivate it and let Lee carry it. "We don't need it right now do we? Wait by the Emergency Access door ok?"

Lee nodded and went as She went to the Splicer, grabbing a few things. Apparently that was his last explosive, and he only had twenty five dollars on him. She took it and seen the door suddenly open as Naruto put the key in and opened it, even the announcer recording gave it away. "Security alert deactivated. Thank you for your patience."

He came down and the followed Lee into the door, and as Lee set the Bot down in the thing, Atlas came on the Radio. "I don't know how you managed it, but you did. Come through to Port Neptune now. I'm

looking forward to shaking your hand."

Naruto took a deep breath and got in with lee, Tayuya looking back. Naruto was curious. "What's wrong?"

Tayuya turned to him with a soft smile. "I never left Medical behind... Sure, I went a few other places in my months, but Medical was like a home for me. Great hiding places, it usually never went dry of food or drink except on a few occasions, but by then I had a small stockpile to wait up for it to get back. Medical was like a home. But now, I'll find a better one, outside of Rapture, with you two helping me."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You'll love it. I think my home is a bit too big for me alone now."

Tayuya hummed at that. "So, you were going home when the plane crashed?"

Naruto frowned sadly and sighed. "No.. I was looking for my mother. She said she got a message from my dad and needed to go somewhere. That was a year ago. A month ago I got a letter, telling me my mother was most likely dead, but then... a week ago, I got another letter, it was from my mother. She told me to take a plane to the UK, and no matter what to keep a sharp eye on anyone on the plane. Apparently she knew about that fucker on top of that tunnel we seen. I don't know where she is, or if I will ever get to the UK to see her again, but I do know I need to get out of Rapture, that's a fact."

Lee smiled. "You will find your parents, that I am certain of. We just need to keep pushing forward!"

Naruto nodded. He got up in the Bathysphere and checked the controls. He frowned. "No surface function..."

Tayuya sighed. "That's the thing. Bathysphere's this deep in the city are usually just transports to go to another part of the City. Where we going now?"

Naruto looked and frowned. "Not anywhere on this thing... Wait, We're going to Neptune's Bounty, so wouldn't we be best going to Port Neptune? I don't know Rapture at all, but it makes sense."

Tayuya chuckled. "Got it in one, Shithead. Least you got common sense. Yeah, that's the way to go. Get going, press the button, and pull the lever."

Naruto nodded and did just that. The door closed and he sat next to Tayuya, as Lee sat next to the bot. The thing started sinking into the ocean and Naruto took a deep breath. "Neptune, be kin to us weary travelers of your sea... Oh god of the ocean, let us safely pass so we may see the light once more."

Tayuya looked at him funny and he smiled softly. "Neptune is the god of the ocean in Roman mythology. I figure praying to him wouldn't hurt our chances, so why not?"

The other two just nodded and waited. Tayuya thinking about that. "_Praying to a god... Huh. I've been inside Rapture so long, I forgot what it's like to believe in something bigger than yourself. 'No Gods or Kings' Ryan said... Only man... I guess now there's only one thing to do, believe in yourself, and whatever else you believe in. Thanks, Naruto._"

She looked out with the other two, watching the buildings and fish pass by through the window as they went to Port Neptune, unknowing of what was to come next...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go! I have to say, I am SLIGHTLY disappointed in myself.. I wanted the Big Daddy fight to be a little harder, a little more full of Action and Rock Lee's skills showing up... But, since he was in a group, he didn't need to do that much work, and besides they need to hurry up, right? Well, I did my best...

If you want more action of Lee versus a Big Daddy, just ask, and the next Bouncer he comes across, he will fight alone. "youth and pride" and all that.

Also, I had planned for Sakura to come in at this point, and be the one to beat the Big Daddy... BUT! I want your thoughts! Review Poll! Do you want Sakura to come in next chapter? Or later on?

I will also be hosting a PROFILE Poll, meaning you go to my profile and the poll will be... WHO SHALL I PUT IN STORY! Anko, Kurenai and Sai are already chosen for WAY later in the story.. But I need you guys to review and tell me who you want inside it, that way I can put the poll and vote up for you guys to choose, who shall I put in the story in Naruto's group?

**CHALLENGE!: If you can tell me, within a PM not a review, how much food and drink, how much ammo for each gun and how much of everything there is for the current three survivors, Naruto, Tayuya, and Rock Lee, including how many times they have used their plasmids as of yet, I will grant you one wish upon what you want me to do in the story!**

JA NE!


	7. Neptune's Watching, Reunion with Doom?

Hello once again, fans and readers! When we left off, in Naruto, the Son of Adam, we bypassed Medical in Rapture... but now, the trio of survivors are heading to somewhere even more dangerous... Port Neptune!

I shall not dull you're anticipation by speaking of anything else, so let us get on with this chapter, shall we?... ONWARD!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

The bathysphere was coming up the tube into Port Neptune, and Tayuya was ready, aiming down the barrel of her Machine Gun as they surfaced, making sure when they opened the door that they did not have a welcoming party.

They came up and Tayuya seen a stairwell up, to what appeared to be an altar with a dead body hung up on the wall, form this far away it seemed like someone put the body to represent Jesus on the cross. Besides that, not a single threat. The bathysphere opened up and she stood, walking out. "All clear." She looked around once more to make sure, and nodded.

Naruto and Lee came out with her, grabbing their Security bot, and they went up the stairs. As they did they seen the man strung up had a rope tying him to the ground around his stomach, a rope on each wrist pulling them put to the left and right walls, and a rope strung around his neck tugging it up to the ceiling... and the word, Smuggler, was written in blood.

Naruto sighed. "Smugglers will be strung up? Well then we better not smuggle anything. Neptune's bounty should be ahead right?"

Lee nodded and pointed forward around the pillar. "Yeah, the entrance to Neptune's Bounty is just through there. If I remember right, this is where Fontaine started... before he and Ryan took the battle of minds and money to their limits, and tore this place apart..."

Naruto looked a little confused. "Fontaine... the same guy who had an orphanage?"

Lee nodded. "Yes. He started as a fishery owner, then started stocking up and buying other places. It all went up between him and Ryan when they both owned half of Rapture."

Naruto nodded and they went up, seeing a fallen Big Daddy, this one was a different design than the other ones he seen. "Different suit?"

Lee smiled. "Yeah. There were the Bouncers, who did bigger underwater drilling to clear areas, needed something more lightweight, so they could bounce on the ocean floor, and this, a Rosie, the ones who gathered along the floor, cleaning up if you will."

They went to the right, seeing as the left was blocked up by some kind of sign. They seen the right was also blocked up from boxes and chairs. Seeing as they hadn't had anything to eat for a bit, They decided to take a quick break.

Tayuya drank her Coffee as Naruto passed the pep bars and chips. "So, It all went to shit the first day of the new year, 1969? When Atlas had people who didn't like Ryan start attacking?"

Lee chomped on his pep bar. "Yeah... Atlas was running the orphanage Fontaine left behind after Fontaine died. No one knows how but Fontaine was killed, and when that happened, Atlas took his place. Sure enough, it wasn't about Atlas or Ryan, or even Fontaine's ideals. It was all about the Adam... And that's when it turned into... well, this wreck. I believe it was mostly to do with the Adam, but also to do with the fact... We were under water. Deep pressure to anyone, no mater the artificial pressure regulations, will affect the mind. Deep sea divers usually return with symptoms of madness after too many long journeys to the bottom of the sea."

Tayuya scoffed as she ate the chips. "That's not the half of it. But yes, Rapture is hell now, so it's no use dwelling on the past. We get out asses through here, get to Atlas save the family and get the hell outta here."

Naruto chuckled. "You can't stop cursing can you?"

Tayuya flipped him off. "You can't stop fucking talking can ya, dipshit?"

Lee smiled and they finished up, Naruto drinking a little Merlot. As Lee turned on the Security Bot, they put the food away and got up and Naruto looked past the boxes. "So, tight fit through here, or jump off the sign to the left?"

Tayuya looked through the space and walked to the sign. "A small jump down sounds better than getting cramped. Coming assholes?"

Naruto chuckled. "Guess she's the boss here. Come on Lee, she has a point. No telling if they might be waiting on the other side of the wall."

Tayuya jumped down to the ground from the top of the sign and looked around. "Clear. Come on down, you fucking wussies."

Naruto jumped down and Lee followed, Tayuya was at the door leading into Neptune's bounty. The door automatically opened and Tayuya was aiming down the hall, seeing a shadow lit by a small lamp maybe, it was moving.

Naruto and Lee were ready and Naruto looked to Tayuya and whispered. "Alright, I'll go first and see what's going on, you follow as backup. Lee, you're securing the rear." Naruto got collective nods before slowly moving forward.

Naruto slowly and silently stepped into the slightly flooded floor with ankle deep water and tried hard not to make any sudden movements, no loud sloshing noises. As he walked through the water slowly, Tayuya and Lee were doing the same behind him. It didn't take long before the figure with the shadow on the wall noticed something. "What crawls in my garden?..."

Naruto stopped and was petrified, still and tense like a statue, a rock in the water. He almost forgot to breath. He got closer, but no matter how slow and silent he was, the figure stood, knowing, and he saw the figure's hands were not really hands... but hooks, and the woman jumped up high and never came back down.

Naruto didn't waste a second as he just ran forward and jumped out of the water, rushing around the corner and looking up, seeing a hole in the ceiling that the shadowy figure was in. He seen her crawl away in the vents and cursed. "This isn't good... Fuck no..."

Tayuya and Lee caught up and seen him keeping a permanent look out for the vents. Tayuya grabbed his shoulder. "Snap out of it shit-head! What's wrong?"

Naruto looked to her, looking shaken as he slowly let his gun down. "That woman... I know her. She's the first Splicer I ever seen... The Spider Splicer that almost killed me in the Bathysphere I came to Rapture in."

Tayuya looked surprised, and Lee was still, slightly feeling dread. Lee looked at them. "The Spider Splicers are incredibly tough, almost all of them have armored skin intermediate level. That Tonic can practically bounce bullets off of them."

Naruto gripped his Shotgun. "I bet a lot of Electric Buck will turn her inside out." He emptied his current ammo in use in the gun and loaded four Electric shells, putting the four 00 buck shells in his arm belt.

Tayuya made sure about her Machine Gun ammo and both her and Lee seen Naruto start for the next door, opening it. Naruto pointed the gun up at the ceiling, looking around as they all heard the splicer speak again. "But the days go by like the wind..."

The three of them continued walking to the next door when Naruto felt a subtle thumping under his feet. He knew what was ahead perhaps, and he was right, for when the door opened the thumping was louder and the others could hear and they looked to see a Rosie with a Little Sister.

Naruto decided to use up some of his Electric Buck here to see what exactly they do. He fired off a single shot and the Rosie went into a spasm, electricity enveloping his body, and Tayuya didn't waist time as she fired the rest of her current clip, Naruto fired a second one as Tayuya Reloaded, and Lee took Naruto's look at him as his cue and he rushed in.

Lee rushed in fast and jumped, slamming a heavy kick into the head of the Rosie and brought him down before flipping up and coming down, slamming both feet into the Rosie's chest and killing him. Lee leapt off and the Little Sister was trying to call out to him, crying.

Tayuya grabbed her and smiled. "There there, little one, it's ok. Now get cured so you can get to Tenenbaum." She cured the Little Sister and held the new vial of Adam in her hand. The Little Sister thanked them and ran to the nearest bulkhead.

Tayuya grinned. "Score one for me, shitheads." Naruto looked around a bit and seen a door to the right, and a big cavernous hall in front of them.

Naruto hummed. "We got two choices here... Forward, or right."

Tayuya looked and seen that, putting the Adam in her pack. Lee hummed. "Well, We need to go to Neptune's Bounty, and that's through the fisheries... Last I knew... Fisheries were this way." He went right.

Tayuya looked forward and seen a Tonic and looked to Lee. "Hold on. There's a Tonic over there.. Blue... Physical?"

Naruto looked at it and then to Lee... He sighed. "It is a free Tonic, but it's laying so in the open, it might be a trap."

After Lee thought about it he nodded. "We should try it. If it's a free Tonic, it may come in handy. Let's go get it!"

Naruto looked and then nodded. "Let's get moving then." Lee went down the rafter first, down the ramp, but he failed to hear the humming of a machine. Naruto, however, did, and grabbed Lee, pulling him back fast. Just in time, too, as bullets went flying from under the boards they were walking on.

Lee looked shocked. "You said it... A Trap."

Tayuya looked behind and saw an opening to the underside and went to it. She seen it was like an overlooking part of the deck they were on, but didn't waste time wondering why. She laid on the deck and looked under the deck to see a Machine Gun Turret. "Shit.. HEY!" She got up and looked to Naruto. "Turret. Aimed toward that Tonic."

Naruto nodded and jumped over the railing, going the fast way to the bottom and splashed in the water. He seen the thing and shot it, the Electric Buck causing it to short out and explode. That, however, was not the ONLY Turret, as the one from way across the other side of the cavernous hall, fired on him.

Naruto was hit in the shoulder and hip before falling and dragging himself under cover. Lee thought this the best time to use his Pistol. He whipped it out and fired three shots down the range, and each shot landed perfectly. He seen the Turret explode.

Naruto was under cover and groaned in pain. His hip was bleeding bad and his arm was immobile right now. Tayuya came under and seen and took his bag off him. She searched the bag for the medical supplies. She grabbed some. "Lee, get that fucking Tonic, we ain't leaving it after this."

Lee nodded and ran down and went after it. As he grabbed it he heard whispers and knew Splicers were there. He checked his Pistol and seen three rounds left. He didn't have to worry though, as their Security bot seen them and went after them fast, firing and killing them with rapid fire, the Splicers having no chance.

He got up and rushed the Tonic back and seen Naruto was coughing blood. Tayuya cursed. "Damn it Shithead, you went and got a bullet to a heavy Artery near your spine. I ain't a fucking medic here, what are we gonna do?"

Lee looked at the Tonic and looked at it. He looked surprised. "Wait.. Maybe you can be!" Tayuya looked at him puzzled. He grinned and showed her. "Intermediate Medical Expert!"

Tayuya looked to see Naruto fading a bit and didn't waste time. She grabbed the thing and filled a syringe up, pumping it in her blood. She felt it rewrite her code a bit and looked at the injuries. She instantly grabbed a hook and pliers and went in, getting both bullets out in seconds before putting antioxidants and pain killer fluids on the wounds and patched him up.

Naruto was still grayed out, but he wasn't in danger of dying. Lee smiled. "Now we do have a medic on the team. Congrats."

Tayuya scoffed. "It's not like I wanted to be, but Naruto is trying to help us escape, I might as well help him out too. So don't get any ideas asshole!" She punched Lee in the arm hard and he winced but smirked.

Naruto groaned. "Too loud you know that? Thanks Tayuya... I think I can walk now. Let's get going." Just then, Naruto remembered his Tonics. "Wait... If I hack something up ahead, I can heal."

Tayuya and Lee looked confused but Tayuya smirked. "That's right, you got Hacker's Delight! Smart, Shithead. Come on, faster we get a device to hack, the faster we don't have to worry about the bandages."

Naruto groaned louder as he got up, the painkillers only slightly helping. They started up the ramp again and went to the door to the Fisheries. As they got to the door, however, Naruto's radio went off. It was Tenenbaum. "You have shown kindness to my Little Ones, but are you really a friend to us? Regardless, a Little One brings you a gift to demonstrate our appreciation."

Naruto picked it up. "Thanks. I guess she finally got there then. We will use what you give us well. Thank you."

Tenenbaum spoke again. "I still cannot figure out, though, how I know you. You seem familiar to one I worked with years ago..."

Naruto was confused. "Who might that be?"

Tenenbaum was quiet for awhile before coming back. "It does not matter... I have not seen her for many years, even if you are like her, she wouldn't have lead anyone here."

The team was now VERY puzzled. Naruto sighed. "Ok then... Fisheries we go." They opened the door but soon after Lee had seen a flashing light near the door in the corner and stopped everyone.

Tayuya looked and seen it was a mine. "Damn. Trap. No matter. Everyone get back. She looked around and found a barrel. She used her Telekinesis on it to bring it up to her and stood back with the rest. She tossed it hard at the mine and it blew up, the barrel blasting into the wall inside the door so no danger to them.

With that gone they all went through the door and into the hallway. Thankfully, no splicers tried to jump them, so they went to the next area with ease. As they turned the corner under the burst pipe spraying all over them, they seen another Turret further out, and this one was an RPG one.

As they came in further they seen a little girl, one of the ones they saved, bringing a teddy to the Gatherer's garden. She turned to see them and smiled, waving before rushing back to the bulkhead. Naruto smiled. "Isn't it better to see that rather then death?..."

Tayuya smiled at that. "Yeah. I suppose it is. After being down here awhile, you lose yourself, but doing something good like that... Brings a little bit of you back." They went to the teddy and seen it held a box.

Lee bent down and opened it He was surprised as he brought up two fully filled vials of Adam, and looked to Naruto. Naruto smiled. "See? Good deeds do not go unrewarded. This is a gatherers garden, after all, let's see what we all can get... first the ones we got from saving the Little Sisters. Ok? I think the big vials should go to general things we ALL need."

Lee smiled and nodded. "I suppose that is true. Very good point. Let us see what is in THIS machine." Lee put the two big vials in his pocket for now and grabbed the one he got from his own saving of a Little Sister, and poured it in.

The choices came back in a variety, and Tayuya and Lee looked shocked. Tayuya first to speak. "Damn, that's a full selection! Fuck, we might as well splurge here!"

Naruto was confused and Lee saw this, pointing out everything. "The Eve usage Reducer, as well as that Sonic Boom one, an Intermediate too which is very rare, Enrage makes your enemies angry at other people other than you, an intermediate Armored Shell, Intermediate Melee Jockey, Security Evasion and Sports Boost."

Lee didn't waste time and picked his, the Intermediate leveled Armored Shell, and injected it into himself. Tayuya went with the Eve Reducer after pouring hers in, and both of them were ready. Lee took the next thing out of the box and seen it was a Plasmid. "Wow... This is something, it's nothing I ever heard about..."

Tayuya looked at it and was amazed. "Wait, this can't be what it says... 'Hypnotize big Daddy: generating a ball of liquid from your own DNA, tossing this ball at a Big Daddy will make it do your bidding, but it will only last five minutes. They can be your shield or your own little striking puppet, but the Eve used is massive.' Fuck me..."

Naruto smiled. "Lee, hand me one of those big vials of Adam." Lee was confused but did. "Tayuya, you take that, and I will use this to buy myself a Plasmid too."

Tayuya thought about it and Lee smiled. "Sure, I think that would be best."

Tayuya smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, do it Shithead, like it matters much."

Naruto nodded and poured the Vial in, it said it could give him two things from the list and he was shocked. "Ok then.. One Plasmid, and a Tonic." He quickly grabbed the Sonic Boom Plasmid, as well as the Sports Boost Tonic. After injecting both into him he activated his Plasmids and switched to the Sonic Boom, and felt wind swirling around his arm. "Nice."

Tayuya decided to conserve their ammo for now and go down the steps to the Fisheries, where the Rocket Turret was protecting. As soon as she started down, she seen two Splicers whispering. The Turret turned and fired at her, but she caught the explosive with her Telekinesis and threw it at the Splicers, destroying them easily The the Security bot they still had fired and wrecked the Turret, not without the Turret firing at Tayuya again, which she caught the explosive and tossed it to the water to explode without damage.

Lee and Naruto followed as Tayuya went to loot the Splicers she killed as Naruto made his way slowly down, still hurt.

Tayuya seen to the other side a Vending machine, and smiled. "Bingo... Naruto, I got something for you to hack!"

Lee helped Naruto walk over to it and Tayuya opened the panel, letting Naruto at it. Naruto groaned as he bent down and got behind it, pricking his finger and pressing the dials when the needle was at a blue point. As he was shown success, he gasped and groaned as he felt his hip and shoulder heal to perfect health, Tayuya's medical help already healing it mostly. Naruto stood and worked a bit on those areas and smiled. "Dang, I am glad I got Hacker's Delight! I am most certainly delighted!"

Tayuya gave him the money and smiled. "It's your machine now, you got discounts." Naruto nodded and quickly got more drink and food. Grabbing four more coffee's and two bags of chips, along with four pep bars. Total costing a fifty dollars. He put the stuff in his bag and gave Tayuya the money back.

Naruto looked to the sign. "Fontaine Fisheries... Wonder how he died."

Lee sighed. "He and a few of his followers were gunned down in Apollo Square. It was all over the news in Rapture, papers and the news channel."

Naruto shook his head. "Oh well. Hopefully there's not gonna be any super dangerous people here... I do hope that Spider girl isn't following us in, that would be bad."

Tayuya scoffed. "Let's stop worrying and get going, who knows where the other Splicers are." Naruto and Lee agreed and climbed over the barricaded wall in front of the Fisheries.

As they did, Atlas came on the radio. "I radioed on ahead to someone in the Fisheries, I just remembered I had an old friend who snapped awhile back, and knew he was way too careful, making the Fisheries into a fortress. You'll need to get through them to get to the submarine. He ain't tight in the head, but he still will help you through, just make sure you be careful..."

Naruto sighed. "Well... As my mom always told me, the best way to go is the harder route, because at least then you know it'll be tough."

Tayuya frowned. "Why not the easiest route?"

Naruto smiled. "Because there's always a twist or turn that makes it as dangerous or even more so than the hard route. Just because there may be an easy way, doesn't mean it's safer. I mean, if this way had a hundred Splicers, would you rather face a hundred splicers or seven Big Daddies?"

Tayuya chuckled nervously a bit. "You got a point... an easy route with few enemies or a hard route with a lot of enemies, the difficulty doesn't matter." With that said and done, they all went through the door to the Fisheries.

As they entered, they seen a body of a dead fisherman, and suddenly that voice came again, the Spider Splicer stalking them. "Who can blame a lady who craves _variety_?" They were on constant alert now. Naruto keeping an eye on the ceiling as Lee walked as scout ahead, Tayuya keeping an eye on him.

As they past the pillar in the middle they seen a door. Naruto suddenly realized he didn't reload and decided to go with the standard 00 Buck to fill the Shotgun, putting three in. They all came to the door and Lee tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

Naruto turned to Lee. "It's a fortress remember? Knock."

Lee chuckled nervously, forgetting that, and did, banging on the door three times. After a few seconds passed, the slider opened to show a man in a welders mask. After he got a look at Naruto, Tayuya and Lee, he spoke. "Atlas radioed on ahead, s-says you were looking for an incite to the Fisheries. Nuts, I say, but if'n you heads up to the Wharf master's office, and find old Peach a Research Camera, maybe I could manage an invite..."

Suddenly a clanging from the ceiling was heard and Naruto turned and aimed up again, pointing the Shotgun at the hole he saw. Peach was spooked. "What was that!" Suddenly Flower petals were drifting through the air. Peach knew exactly who that was. "My friend, you are fucked!"

The Spider Splicer screeched in anger. "My Youth, my Rose, I want it back! I WANT IT BACK!" She dropped down from the hole and Naruto was pointing down the barrel at her, and did NOT waste a second, firing the last Electric buck in his shotgun right now.

Sadly, it was not meant to be, as the Spider Splicer jumped out of the way of the shot with quick timing, and landed on the wall to the side. Tayuya grabbed her Machine Gun and unloaded a spray of bullets at her, but she just used her claws to climb up the wall and across the ceiling, and boy was she fast!

Tayuya was out, and she cursed. "Damn it! This can't be her!" The Splicer screeched as it jumped on the Security bot that was now attacking her, and tore it to shreds in an instant, and when she and the bot landed she tossed the thing at Naruto.

Lee reached into his leg warmers and pulled out four sticks, and ran to intercept the security bot. He instantly destroyed the Bot by swinging his weapon at it, his weapons being Dual Nunchuku, and they effectively blocked and destroyed the Bot.

The Splicer ran fast at him and tried to claw into him, but he put his arm up and caught the claw to his arm, his skin solid and making the pointed part slide till his arm was not being stabbed, but hooked onto by the hook, and he quickly raised a foot up, attempting to kick the Splicer straight in the jaw.

The Splicer jumped back before running to a wall and clawing at it, tearing it apart. Naruto fired a shot of 00 Buck at her, but she ducked and grabbed the rubble, flinging it at them. Lee smashed the rubble with his Nunchuku as Naruto fired again. This time the Splicer raced to the side to escape the bullets, but Lee moved in fast and swung hard with one Nunchuku, but it was caught by a hook as the other hook came down on him.

Lee blocked with his other one before rushing her, slamming a shoulder into her stomach, but not before she swung with the hook she had caught the first Nunchuku with and cut into his shoulder. Naruto fired his last two at her, the first she dodged with ease, but the second had blasted one of her hooks off of her body, what used to be her replacement hand was now on the floor broken.

She screamed and jumped up, racing along the ceiling into the hole and escaped before Naruto could reload with four more 00 Buck. Tayuya went to Lee, who was kneeling and holding his shoulder, and used the medical supplies in her bag to patch him up.

Naruto seen Peach open the latch to look, and he saw the damage. "That one's too tough for you. Look on the Conveyer belt, you'll see something to keep you alive." Peach disappeared from view of the latch and the Conveyer started. As it did Peach came back. "Now go get that camera, and then snapshots of those that crawls on the ceiling. Then I let you into the Fisheries."

Naruto looked to see the Conveyer on the wall coming from the Fisheries had supplied some kind of contraption and some grenades. He looked to Peach, who spoke softer, but more threateningly. "Just remember, sonny boy, I smell one ounce of Fontaine on you, and I'll have you in a b-box! Atlas gives you the vouch, but I ain't turnin' an eye just on his say so."

With that said, Peach closed the latch and Naruto knew he had went back into the Fisheries. He went to Tayuya and Lee, and Tayuya was stitching the wound. "How is he?"

Tayuya sighed. "It's not a deep wound, not to the bone or anything, but it did rip a little muscle tissue, he won't be using this arm very well for awhile. There's only one medical supply in Rapture that's gone dry and it's the exact one he needs if he's gonna be using this arm like normal again."

Lee frowned. "I still have my other arm, and both my legs. I won't stop because one arm is hurt! That is the power of my youth!"

Naruto chuckled and patted Lee's not hurt shoulder. "That's the spirit, but at least try not to take any more risks, ok?" He turned to Tayuya as he remember her scared of the Splicer as if she seen it before. "Tayuya... You know that Splicer?"

Tayuya stopped working for a moment, but continued soon after. "Yeah... She's a famous Splicer around Rapture. She used to be a famous Boxer in the woman's league, as I hear it, and one day when the war between Atlas and Ryan was going in, someone cut her hands off after winning the semi-finals."

Lee hissed from the pulling of the stitches. "Yeah, I remember... Some washout named Kin. The league she was in allowed Physical Tonics only, and her coach was a guy named Orochimaru, who worked for Fontaine, who owned the league by then, and after the Semi-finals were won, and she refused to lose her chance for the belt, one of Fontaine's men cut her hands off to make sure she couldn't fight again. No wonder this girl is tough, she was Kin the Punisher."

Naruto looked surprised. "Wait, a professional fighter? What kind of Tonics did she have? Or did they not allow that information out..."

Lee groaned as Tayuya finished the Stitches. "They did, and she has some good ones... Melee Jockey Master Level, Sports Boost Master Level, Silent Lurker Intermediate Level so she didn't have heavy feet when stepping around the ring, making her movements a little harder to read. Also... It's been said after her hands were cut off she injected Armored Shell Intermediate into herself, so she's the strongest Spider Splicer in Rapture."

Naruto cursed. "How are we gonna beat that? Shit, we're in for it now..."

Lee got up after Tayuya put on medical ointment on a gauze pad and put it on his shoulder, and looked to Naruto. "Not totally... We keep moving, and hopefully find a Gatherer's Garden with some stronger Tonics or Plasmids."

Naruto nodded.

Atlas came on the Radio. "Sorry, had a Splicer after me. I heard what old Peachy said to you. Grown man, jumping at ghosts. Fontaine's dead, and everybody knows it – in the ground for months, and half the place still jumping at his shadow. Christ, even Ryan. You never mind all that. We got work to do."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, we're headed to the Wharf Masters Office for that Research Camera, and then we find Spider Splicers, hopefully weak ones, and take some pictures for him. That's when we can get through the Fisheries..."

Atlas answered. "Good, seems you know where to find it at least. Peach seems like a decent enough sort, but no doubt about it, he's gonna be one of the people who waits until after you've done all his errands for him before he puts a shiv in your belly."

Naruto nodded. He had that feeling too. Naruto went to the device and grabbed it, checking what it was. He seen the trigger and seen what seemed like a clip of some sot for it, and checked inside, and looked surprised. "Um... Guys?"

Tayuya and Lee came up and looked surprised too, Tayuya whistled. "A grenade launcher... Damn, that's some nice workmanship. Who's gonna carry that lug though?"

Naruto smirked, taking the rest of his jacket around his neck and making it into a belt. He took some metal pieces that were ripped off the walls from Kin the Spider Splicer, and used the butt of the Shotgun to make hooked, and tied the thing onto the launcher, putting it around his shoulder, the launcher on his back.

Lee smirked. "Very nice use of ingenuity! That will have to be a rarely used gun, seeing as Explosives and grenades are very hard to come by."

Naruto nodded and grabbed the four extra grenades that peach sent with it. Lee grabbed them, putting them into his combat jacket. "I shall hold them for you. I rarely use the Pistol, and rarely will."

Naruto looked to the Security bot that was broken. "Guess we are out one more Bot... We will find another soon enough, hopefully. Ready to go?"

Tayuya reloaded her Machine Gun with Anti Personnel rounds and smiled. "Ready when you are, Shithead."

Lee Saluted. "As am I! Let us get that Camera and get to Neptune's Bounty!" With that aid, the three started out of Fontaine Fisheries, hoping to be quick about their search.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go. Took me longer than I thought, but it's done never the less. Yeah, 2-3 days, when this usually only takes me one. I do not rush this story, but the fact it's taking place during a game's storyline, I can easier do things with it...

I do hope you all enjoy the added addition of Kin and Orochimaru having part of the story, and it will affect the future of this story as well...

**Challenges!:** I still need new places for Naruto and gang to explore in Rapture, as well as one more person to join them in their trek through Rapture. Give me you're thoughts on who from the Naruto universe should join them? When I get all suggested people, I will inform you all of the profile poll that will take place for them!

ALSO! The Challenge that I had a few chapters ago still stands, whoever can tell me the exact number of bullets for each gun they have and how many times Naruto has used his plasmids after his LAST reload on EVE will get one wish on what will happen in this story they want.

SEE YA!


	8. Snapshot Showdown? Lee's Plasmid!

Welcome one and all, to another chapter of Naruto: the Son of Adam!

Well, no reviews on the challenge of items in their inventory, or the eve consumption so far... BUT I have gained a few people with ideas on places to go in Rapture OTHER than the story brings Jack around. Which ever areas I pick to use, I will give Credit within the Chapter they appear in. Thank you.

MERRY CHRISTMAS! ENJOY!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

The team went out of the Fisheries entrance, but as they did, they heard some voices. They climbed the barricade again, slowly, and seen no one. As they climbed back down, Lee looked ahead some and seen three in the waters below.

Lee hid from them and tapped Naruto on the arm. Naruto looked to him and Lee pointed down there and Naruto looked. He seen this and smirked. He activated his Electrobolt and fired off, shocking them all to death. Tayuya whistled. "That's a damn good Plasmid, shithead. Able to kill them all with a single blast because of water? Smart move."

Before the team could go upwards, they heard even more voices. Tayuya took lead and aimed her machine gun around. They didn't see anyone, but they knew the voices were ahead somewhere. Naruto turned to Lee. "You know all of Rapture, yes?"

Lee looked to Naruto. "Not all of it, but a good deal of it. The Wharf Master's office is a stroll through there." He pointed to a hall just ahead, the only other way out of this area. Tayuya slowly walked towards it, but as they closed in, a woman ran past.

She was laughing as she did, too. "I'll never stop chasing you, never! Ahahaha!" It was playful, but they knew ill intent was going to be towards them if they got in her way.

Naruto activated his Sonic Boom. "Ready guys?" They nodded. Naruto went in first and seen three people playing around, and they stopped and saw him. Just as they did, they drew their weapons, and Naruto fired off a very strong gust of wind, blowing them all back onto the stairs leading up that way. Tayuya came around and fired into them, riddling them with bullets as she used her entire clip.

She reloaded and they looked around for anyone else. Lee pointed to the signs. "See? Wharf Master's Office. It's on the upper floors, just like I thought."

Naruto smiled. "Good. Guess we'll get through the Fisheries soon enough then." They started slowly up the stairs, hoping for a quick go through of the place. Faster they get through the Fisheries, the faster they get out of Rapture.

Tayuya made it up the stairs first, checking the ceiling as well as around, only to see the door to the next area. "Clear... For now. These assholes aren't smart, but they can be sneaky, so be careful shitheads." She opened the door with Naruto and Lee in tow, seeing it was small hallway to the actual next area, and opened the next door.

As they slowly entered they heard a metallic groaning and Tayuya aimed to the left. They walked up more to the hall to the left and seen a Big Daddy just standing there. But as they got a better look, they seen a Little Sister was currently gathering Adam from a corpse. Just as they were about to set up to take the Little Sister and beat the Big Daddy, three Splicers ran up and started attacking him, two shooting him with pistols.

The Big Daddy roared and the Little Sister ran for cover. They watched as the Big Daddy butchered them all. Tayuya decided now was the time to save their ammo, especially since she herself was pretty much out of normal ammo. She put a hand up and it turned dark. Naruto looked to her. "What are you doing?"

Tayuya closed her eyes. "Remember my first Plasmid? Able to conjure anything I imagine up? I think it's a good time to show you what It does."

In a moment, dark energy appeared and focused on a single point, building in the air something big. As the energy started to gain shape and form, substance even, it turned into a big creature of some sort, white and bulky with a big club, but bandages wrapped around it's eyes and it's mouth sewed shut. She smiled as she opened her eyes. "Kill the Big Daddy."

It turned and the Big Daddy was staring at it, the Little Sister continuing her job of gathering Adam. The bulky monster Tayuya formed suddenly rushed up fast, and slammed the Club into the Big Daddy, throwing it into the wall. The Big Daddy fell to the ground on it's stomach, and the big creature rose it's club, roaring as he crashed it down hard onto the Big Daddy, squashing him like a bug, blood splattering everywhere.

The Little Sister went to the now smashed Big Daddy, crying. Naruto came up and put a glowing hand on her head, and she slowly changed back to normal, a vial forming with more Adam. He put it in his pocket and the Little Sister turned, smiling, this one was a red head, her cheeks red like she was blushing, and looking up at him.

She smiled "Thank you. I am Moegi, you saved me from my torment. Please..." She grabbed the syringe she used when she was still turned and popped the vial off. "I still have the Adam I gathered. Use it well."

Naruto smiled and nodded as he seen her rush to a bulkhead hole like the others. As he put the other Vial in his pocket, the creature formed vanished into air yet again, but that was where there was trouble..

As soon as the air cleared around him, he heard a mechanical whirring. He looked to see an RPG turret and cursed. "GET DOWN!" He fired off an Electrobolt at it to make it malfunction, but it managed to fire off one of it's RPG's beforehand and it came right at him. Tayuya grabbed it with her Telekinesis and threw it out to the distance off the balcony to the right.

Naruto ran to the thing in a hurry and turned it off, hacking it and pricking his finger. Tayuya and Lee did the same and he smiled. "This thing can cover our asses as we get to the Wharf masters office. That way, when we get back through here, there won't be Splicer ambushes. Let's move the thing though. Tayuya, put it right over there."

He pointed to a huge metal rope holder in the middle of the room, and she nodded, putting it up there with her Telekinesis. He smiled as it was reactivated and looking around. "Perfect. Ready guys?"

Tayuya nodded but looked to him. "I need that clip of Machine gun rounds you have in the pack, I'm running low on normal ammo." Naruto nodded, taking the bag off his back and looked in it, grabbing the thing and giving it to her. She put the slip on the holster she wore and Naruto put the bag back on his back.

Lee walked up ahead as they did that, to scout things out. He went through the door and seen ahead was a vending machine. But also, a red light was shining on it, and then it moved, as he heard a mechanical whirring. He hummed. "Camera..." he turned to see Naruto and Tayuya coming up to him. "Camera. Seems it's up the stairs right there."

He pointed as they came into the room and Naruto frowned. "That isn't good. Tayuya, guess this means you are up."

She nodded and got ready to run. She seen the thing turn away from the stairs and ran up them with amazing speed, but only managed to JUST make it under the thing. She looked up. "Damn it, this thing is too high to be hacked! Shall I destroy it?"

Naruto took a quick look and looked to her after seeing it was indeed too high. "Go for it, Tayuya."

She nodded and used her Telekinesis on it, pulling it right from the wall and tossing it down the stairs. She walked up and heard the second, seeing the red light come at the wall to her right. She frowned. "Another one. This one doesn't see me yet. Give me a moment."

She went when it wasn't looking her way and got under it. It was low enough to hack. "Alright shitheads. Come on up." she turned it off and hacked it, and pricked her finger, just in time for them to as well, making the thing their own. It turned back on and Naruto led the way up the final stairs. They were just walking up when the Radio came on again.

Atlas was the one talking again. "The research camera looks just like one you'd see topside. According to this magazine article I scrounged up, it can also, 'analyze genetic information, parse biological structures,' and lots of other five dollar words."

Naruto picked it up. "You were looking for a magazine on it? When you need to be getting to Neptune's Bounty and to the sub?"

Atlas chuckled. "Just relax, Boyo, I can't even move further in to the Submarine, so I thought I would give ya a little help in getting here. Don't worry about it, because I am the one waiting on you here."

Naruto sighed, and Lee hummed. "Strange how he can't get to the submarine and yet he wants us there."

Naruto nodded. "I get what you are saying, but I'd rather not dwell on it. We get the camera, get through the Fisheries, and get to the Submarine. Let's move." They went up and seen the office, but a red light turned on them and Naruto cursed. "Shit! In this way!" he ran into the small hall to the side where a locked gate was, getting away from the surprise camera.

Just as they did they heard a mechanical whirring, and saw, through the gate that was locked, a Machine Gun Turret. Tayuya acted quick. "MOVE!" She pushed them out into the hall again and tried to hide against the wall opposite the hall she pushed them in, but wasn't quick enough, as the machine gun fired and managed to hit her, two bullets going into her side and her calf. She groaned as she sat on the wall.

Naruto and Lee hide from the Camera on the wall opposite Tayuya, and they seen her hit. "Tayuya, you ok!"

Tayuya looked at Naruto. "You think I look ok, you fucking asshole! I got shot! Just stay there, looks like this way is just a fucking booby trapped direction." She took out her medical kits and pulled the bullet out of her leg, the bullet that hit her side had went through, so she just patched herself up and put gauze tape on her leg and a gauze pad on her side.

Naruto looked as the red light of the camera went away and he moved in, getting into the corner that was between the camera hall and the gate, and looked at the gate a bit. It was chained closed. He took his shotgun and blasted the lock open. "I'll shut the fucker down and get in. I am not letting anything else hurt you guys. Stay put, I will be back."

Naruto ran in, firing an Electrobolt at the Turret ahead, rushing it and kicking it to the ground, tearing the gun off and using what was left in it as he seen and heard another turret, and another camera. He fire don both and made them both explode from too much damage, and threw the gun down. He walked up the hall, hoping for no more turrets.

He found his hopes were robbed from him, as he seen two, one to the left inside a little area that was caved in, and another down the hall that should have fired on him the second he entered. He quickly shot one shot into the turret in the small area, and made it explode, before running back down the hall he came.

Naruto didn't stop there, as he ran down the middle of the room, where there was a passage he overlooked and came up on the turret still facing down the hall. He raced to it and fired, making it blow up too. He sighed. "All clear!" he went to Tayuya as she limped up to him. "You going to be ok?"

Tayuya sighed but nodded. "Yeah, just need time and to rest the leg. We should take a break soon, I mean really sleep."

Naruto nodded. "We can when we get the fuck out of here. The Submarine is so close, and if we get to it, we are out of here."

Tayuya sighed exhausted. "Fine, but we better hurry. It shouldn't be too long, just get the damn Camera, let's get the pictures, and get to him. Lee and me will search the room, you get the damn camera."

Naruto nodded as Lee helped Tayuya around. He looked to the door ahead where the first Turret he took down was, and seen it was broken. He seen a vent beside and kicked it open, kneeling in and crawling through. He waited until the red light of the Camera was not pointing his way and practically raced through, jumping the rest of the way through and standing, running under the thing.

He decided, to hell with it, and just jumped up, grabbing the thing and ripping it off the wall, tearing it down. "No more bullshit." He put it on the ground and stepped over it, looking through the office. He looked everywhere inside the place but found absolutely nothing, he frowned. "How the hell... This is the Wharf master's office... Who else could have an office through all this?"

Naruto seen an audio tape and he hummed. "Might as well..." he played it. A man was talking, sounded sophisticated, but gruff. "Hanging now, is it? That's what we've come to? Now, look, I don't make the laws here. I just enforce them, but I didn't come to Rapture to string men up for running contraband. If Ryan and his crew have their law, then they can have my badge."

Naruto frowned. "Hanging? For contraband? That's too harsh... When people bring contraband in through customs on the surface, they get arrested and put on trial, not hanged. Ryan... You are one sick son of a bitch..."

He sighed and shook his head. "Alright.. Time to move forward... maybe there's another passage to the Wharf Master's Office? And this is just a guy who's pit on security for the place? I can only hope..." He crawled back out of the vent and seen Tayuya and Lee standing by. "What did you find?"

Lee shrugged, and Tayuya sighed. "Nothing to store for you. We found a little money on a Big Daddy in a cell, and a few more medical supplies for me to carry, but otherwise nothing else, shithead. So, get the camera?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's not here. It's further up I think, this was a security guy's office... and a cell confirms it... That it?" They looked at a gated area, and it was locked. Naruto fired another shot at the lock to blow it open and raised the gate. They saw the only was was through a hole in the wall. Naruto went first, crawling through with his Shotgun and looking around.

As the others came through he seen another drum for the machine gun, and checked it. It was fully loaded, regular rounds too. He gave it to Tayuya, who put it on her Holster. "Thanks. More ammo is always good."

Naruto looked ahead a bit but didn't move forward. After hearing nothing he put his bag on the table that was there. "Sorry, I need to reload. I only have a little bit of a Holster for my shotgun rounds. Tayuya, check ahead a bit as I do, don't get too far out though."

She nodded and went forward with Lee as Naruto put 3 00 Buck in his Shotgun and put nine more in the empty spaces of his arm belt. She walked around the corners slowly, but as Tayuya was moving further ahead, she and lee were hearing murmuring in the walls, some kind of song.

They turned the next corner and saw a door to the Interrogation room. "This can't be right.." The singing was a little clearer and louder and it was a soft tune from a guy inside. She cocked the barrel and Naruto rejoined them.

She turned to him. "Someone is in there, and this isn't the master's office..."

Naruto frowned. "Well then... I think we should just go for it. Who knows, we may luck out." Naruto moved up ahead and opened the door, and the song was clear, a man was singing a church song, fro the bible chorus. Naruto went in and seen a guy inside another room, the only thing separating them was glass.

He took a close look at the guy, one hand held a hook, the other WAS a hook. Naruto slowly walked further in, the man had his back turned so it would be easier to get things in here. He looked at the desk and found some sort of camera, and smiled. He quietly grabbed the thing, and seen there were only ten pieces of film inside it, but that was more than enough to get a few pictures and get it to Peach.

Naruto looked through the lens through the glass and took one picture, letting it develop a little, seeing a light that was green inside turn red. When it was green again he took another, and a third right after, but that was when the Spider Splicer man in the other room turned and seen him.

Naruto put the Camera down and aimed his Shotgun, Tayuya seeing this and coming in, seeing the man. The Splicer seen them both and banged on the glass, only for it to get a minor scratch here and there, not actually burst. The Splicer roared and looked up to a hole in the ceiling, and jumped through it into the darkest parts of Rapture's pathways. Naruto cursed. "Damn.. We got the camera and the pictures, let's get out of here!"

The Radio clicked on, and it was Peach, apparently he heard him. "You got the Camera? Good, now get some snap snaps of those Spider Splicers! Don't come back down here 'till you got my research!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He heard camera, not pictures... Alright, let's go, and hurry." They jogged slowly down the hall and back the way they came, only to have an explosion take place right at the place Naruto had reloaded. Naruto pointed his Shotgun and they crept up. As they turned they seen a guy on fire and trying to fire an empty gun in the air. Naruto shot him and put him out of his torment.

Naruto looked at the pathway back. "Shit... Blocked. But at least he blew open the rubble leading this way." They went through and seen a Gatherer's garden, on it's side and not functional anymore. Naruto cursed. "Damn it, we could have used that thing..."

They heard a voice nearby and looked around. Tayuya saw a guy through the window, down below in another area. "There.. Seems he's trying to provoke the camera, but he must not remember it's his own, otherwise it would have gone off by now. Either that or Ryan isn't really interested in Splicers, only us."

Naruto sighed. "Well.. we got another way? Lee, since you still have Ammo, how about you take care of both of those things?"

Lee smiled, grabbing his Pistol. He aimed at the Splicers head and fired, managing to get the neck, but still instant kill. He fired off two rounds at the Security camera and it blew up, breaking down like the others. "Clear." he put the Pistol away after that.

Naruto looked out the window and seen on the ledge was a red container. He looked to the gatherer's garden that was on it's side, the top sign having broke the window in the first place, then to it. "The guy who we just killed... Had claimed a Plasmid. He never got to use it though I see."

He grabbed it from the ledge and looked at it. "Hmm, interesting... 'Berserker: when activated the user becomes angry, but has increased speed and strength. Warning, user will experience a light head and the inability to think straight whilst in use. Duration of the Plasmid lasts for thirty seconds, will only be able to be used twice every Eve refill.' Huh... Not bad. Wait, there's a little note. 'This Plasmid works more like a Tonic, for those who cannot use normal Plasmids.' Wow."

Tayuya smirked. "Hey, I think that means Lee finally gets to have a Plasmid."

Lee looked shocked. "But... I was tested, I cannot use any Plasmids. I don't think this one will work either."

Naruto smiled. "Wanna find out?"

Lee blinked. He nodded and decided to give it a try. He pumped it into his blood and he shivered. "This feels.. different. Not like the Tonics I gained. You said only 2 uses, and I would not be able to think straight?"

Naruto nodded, but smiled. "With all the Tonics you have, and all the experience you gained, I think you won't have a problem. Just use it wisely."

Lee nodded. Naruto looked over the edge. "We can get down here, if we jump... Hold on." Naruto had seen a better safer way down and jumped off one ledge to the next one to their right, and saw more Shotgun rounds, counting ten 00 buck. He put them in his bag and jumped on some crates with some solid metal in them and use them to climb down safely, the other two had followed with him.

As they searched around, Naruto seen another audio tape. He went over to it, taking it from the box. He played it as Lee and Tayuya came to listen as well. It was Tenenbaum. "This little sea slug has come along and glued together all the crazy ideas I've had since the war. It doesn't just heal damaged cells, it resurrects them. I can bend the double helix. Black can be reborn white, tall, short, weak, strong. But the slugs alone are not enough. I'll need money, and one other thing."

Naruto hummed. "An earlier tape, something like when she first came here. I guess not all her plans were succeeding..."

They heard some thudding footsteps and turned, looking out of the gate ahead and seen a Big Daddy and Little Sister. Naruto tried to open the gate, seeing it was the way back, but it was closed. "Dang it!"

Tayuya saw another door and ran to it, and it opened for her. "Let's go save that Little Sister, this way may be able to lead us around to them."

Naruto and Lee followed, it was a flooded hallway but it seemed to be the only way out. They went through the next door and seen they had entered a tunnel, the fishes swimming above them. They jogged slowly through the tunnel, and saw another Camera.

Naruto didn't waste time as he ran up to it and ripped it off the wall, but as he did, several Splicers came fro two doors, one on either side of the hall ahead. He cursed. "We get into a firefight here, it's over!"

Lee decided it was time to use his plasmid, to get a feel for it. He got in front of Naruto and Tayuya and tensed up, pulling on it with all his willpower. He suddenly growled and his veins were popping out of his head and neck, his skin turning a dull red as he suddenly rushed forward at the enemies coming up from the two sides of the hall ahead.

Lee ran with amazing speed, everyone blinking and he seemed to teleport forward and smash the skull of one Splicer with a single punch, then raced forward and kicked another ones heart from his chest before throwing the now dead Splicer into his friend, and knocking them both into a wall hard, the Splicer still alive sandwiched as the impact killed him.

Lee seen this side was done and raced to the next, taking the pistol from the Splicer about to shoot Naruto, and jamming it into her skull before taking it out and throwing it at the next guy behind her, impaling it in his head. Lee ran forward through the doors and stopped, seeing one Splicer still alive and felt his power subside. He pulled his pistol and shot him in the head before he fell on his ass, huffing.

Naruto and Tayuya went up to him and helped him up and he smiled. "That was... Amazing, I actually used a Plasmid. It felt great, but terrifying with power."

Tayuya looked at the bloody mess. "Power? More like super power, fucking hell, you tore them up. That's a damn good Plasmid."

Naruto smirked. "And one just right for you, Lee. Good job. You ok though? You seem wobbly."

Lee nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am fine. I guess a side effect of this one is that you grow very tired. I'll be fine after a little rest."

The Radio came up yet again. "Now, are you ever bringing old Peach them snappies? Or, are you just sightseein'?"

Naruto frowned and pulled the Radio up. "We're trying, but with the Splicers blocking our way, the the way we came blocked off, we HAVE to take the scenic route. Just give us a little time, we have them and we are coming. We wanna hurry out of this place more than you think."

Naruto put it off and looked around, the room they entered. It seemed to be some sort of post office. "Well, this ain't the way... There's no way out." Tayuya seen another Audio tape and went to it, grabbing it and playing it for them to hear.

This time it was Ryan himself on the tape. "The death penalty in Rapture! Council's in an uproar. Riots in the streets, they say, but this is the time for leadership. Action must be taken against the smugglers. Any contact with the surface exposes Rapture to the very Parasites we fled from. A few stretched necks are a small price to pay for our ideals."

Lee reloaded his Pistol as he seen he was out. "He gave a tape for everyone to play, announcing that very thing. My father died whilst trying to take down the smuggling ring."

Naruto looked to Lee. "I am sorry to hear that... You must be disappointed in Ryan."

Lee nodded. "I am. But Ryan was only someone put in charge of Rapture. The one who actually helped him make it, and someone who disappeared after helping Rapture become so glorious, was another man, someone who had all the power in Rapture, and let Ryan run wild... That is who I am most disappointed in."

Naruto frowned. "Who was it? And why did he leave?"

Lee sighed. "I do not know why this man left, because once he did, everything went downhill from there... His name, was Minato Namikaze."

Naruto hummed. "Strange. Well, whoever he was, apparently he wasn't a good enough man to lead Rapture to stay glorious.. I would have enjoyed this place if it was actually better."

Lee smiled. "It was exceptional. Shining rooms full of brilliant minds and hard working people. It was amazing... When Minato left, that's when it gone downhill, and became this. Making people like Fontaine rise."

Tayuya put the tape down and looked back down the hall again. "There's another door over there... Let's head that way."

Lee stood and smiled. "I am feeling better, let us go and find that big Daddy, save the Little Sister, which it is my turn, and get through the Fisheries."

Naruto nodded and they started down the hall. As they entered they seen stairway up, but also a flooded room below. They headed up and it was a bar. Naruto frowned. "Well.. If there's a way out, it's gotta be somewhere here."

Naruto went up ahead and seen a Splicer drinking some Merlot, and fired, shooting him with a single shot. That was a dead give away to the OTHER Splicers there, and Tayuya got ready as well. As the Splicers came down the stairs to get them, Tayuya sprayed into them with a few bursts each, killing them rapidly. One after another, t\Tayuya spent her rounds killing the Splicers in the area coming down from hearing the shots she fired.

She had to reload after she spent everything in her clip to kill six Splicers, but Naruto smiled. "That's some nice cleaning up there. Good work." They climbed over the Splicers and up into the rafters, where the sleeping quarters were.

They looked through every door they could, but found absolutely no way out of the place. Naruto cursed. "Damn it! Where do we go!"

Lee looked to him. "Wait... Why don't we just force the gate back to where we came from open? You have a Grenade Launcher after all, it might work."

Naruto blinked before slapping himself in the head. "I should have thought of that sooner!"

Tayuya punched him in the arm. "Well I could have told you before, you are a dumb shit, a really big one at that. Let's go before anymore Splicers try to catch us off guard."

They ran back through the tavern, but a Splicer was setting up a Machine gun turret in the tunnel. Naruto cursed. "Damn... Plan?"

Tayuya looked to him. "Of course.. I fuck him up." Tayuya grabbed a harpoon from the sign on the wall of the glass tunnel and used her Telekinesis to throw it into the Splicer's head. Thankfully, he never got the turret working.

The team went past it and into the room they first came through after they got the camera and tried to go back. The gate, however, was already opened. Naruto frowned. "I guess there's a guy with explosives nearby then... Ready guys?"

Lee smiled, and Tayuya scoffed. "Let's just get out of here shithead. You first." Naruto nodded and they all ran through the door. There were three Splicers, and Naruto shot one around the corner with his Shotgun, and Tayuya took care of the other two in front of them with a rapid burst-fire. Sadly, they didn't see the Big Daddy or the Little Sister from before just yet.

But, as they go up further, they see they moved up only a little in order to get the Adam from the guys they killed before. Naruto grabbed his Grenade launcher, seeing it had a total of four Grenades in it, but space enough for six. He aimed. "Tayuya... Pull that little sister away from the Big Daddy if you can."

Tayuya nodded and grabbed a rope with her Telekinesis, wrapping it around the girl and pulling her away. The Big Daddy turned to them, and grabbed his Rivet gun, only for Naruto to fire and blow the thing up with one grenade, and hit directly with the next one.

The Big Daddy wasn't down yet though, and Tayuya fired the rest of her Machine gun rounds to finally put it down for good. The Little Sister was crying and trying to crawl to the Big Daddy, but Lee held her softly. "It is alright... You are safe now little one." He used his power to cure her and she smiled, hugging him back and thanking him before she left to the bulkhead.

Lee had his Vial from saving her, and seen the Vial from the syringe she had a little full and grabbed it as well. "I'd say it pays off to be good. Don't you agree?"

Tayuya smiled. "I believe it does. Let's get going, Peach must be furious by now." With that, Lee put the Adam way in his pockets and the team moved forward, back to the Fisheries, and they expected this, but little did they know how evil Peach REALLY was...

**XxX Omake: The Clone is complete, New Plasmid omake XxX**

Naruto hummed as he picked up the Plasmid that was dropped by the Splicer who blew up and ruined their way back. "Weird. Seems he dropped a plasmid before he could get it. Lucky for us though."

Lee came up to see it. "What is it this time?"

Naruto hummed. "Wow, I think they broke a few laws with this one... 'Essence of Bruce Lee.' Basically giving you all the skills of fighting like he does. And it says here that even those who cannot use plasmids normally are able to, since it is more like a Tonic than a Plasmid. Lee, I think you finally get to have a plasmid."

Lee grinned and injected himself with it. He take a deep breath and smiled wide. "This is amazing, I feel so light on my feet, and it's as if I have the ability to take on anyone at anytime."

Naruto seen a few Splicers coming into the area below and Naruto smirked. "Well, Lee, if you say that, than go down and beat them up."

Lee grinned and jumped down in the middle of their group, all of them with only Melee weapons. Lee shed his jacket and took the top of his green suit off, his muscular chest visible to everyone. He grabbed both his Nunchuku and breathed deeply.

The Splicers went on the attack, yelling as they tried to take Lee down, but failed as Lee yelled in a high pitched voice as he smacked down every single one of them, smashing them into the ground and kicking them into walls, bouncing around on his toes as he took them all. "WACHAAAA!"

Naruto blinked. "Damn, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Rock Lee, IS Bruce Lee!"

Rock Lee smashed the head of the Splicer nearby who was getting up into the ground and shook. "Ooooooowaaaaa! Hatcha!" Lee smashed a fist up and smacked the Splicer behind him who was about to grapple him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Rock Lee smirked. "I like this Plasmid, Now I can be like my father!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There you guys have it! I did my best, and I know the end was a LITTLE rushed, but come on, they have more to offer now against the Big Daddies, a Grenade launcher and a new Plasmid and Tonics, it's not gonna be hard for them until later on, and trust me I will make the Big Daddies WAY harder for them later on.

As for the omake, come on.. Lee, and Lee? I thought it would be a little inside joke to do that, so I hope you enjoyed it, if not I hope you don't find it offensive.

Until next time then, thank you for reading, and have a MERRY CHIRSTMAS!


End file.
